the girl next to me
by riri.ryuu
Summary: natsu menyukai lucy sudah sejak lama. tapi lucy menyukai rogue senpai yang ternyata pacaran dengan yukino senpai. 2 tahun sudah rogue senpai pergi kuliah bersama yukino senpai diluar kota dan lucy sudah mulai melupakan rogue senpai, yang membuat natsu mempunyai keberanian untuk membuat gerakan untuk membuat lucy menyukainya. tapi saat lucy mulai menyukainya, rogue senpai kembali.
1. Chapter 1 - pinky x blondie

**_minna! perkenalkan, i'm riri :) ini fanfic bhs. indonesia pertamaku. _**

**_semoga kalian suka XD_**

**_please read and review. _**

**_Chapter 1 – pinky x blondie_**

"tuk"

_Empat belas... kenapa dia g nyerah aja sih? _Lucy mendengus kesal. Itu yang ke 14 kalinya sejak pagi ini. Ke-14 kalinya cowok norak yang tinggal tepat di samping rumahnya itu melempari Jendela kamarnya. cowok berambut pink norak yang ga pernah absen mengganggu hari-harinya. Si pink norak bernama natsu.

"tuk"

"Lima belas! Grrrh... sekali lagi dia me-"

"tuk" belum sempat lucy meneruskan kata-katanya, suara di jendelanya sudah memotongnya. Lucy menutup novel yang sedang dibacanya dengan kasar. berlari ke arah pintu menuju balkonnya. 1000 taktik sudah disiapkannya untuk menghadapi si pinky idiot yang hari ini benar-benar membuat dia kesal. Tapi saat dia membuka pintunya, sebuah kerikil kecil mengenai dahinya. Lucy menggeram, auranya yang awalnya biasa-biasa saja kali ini berubah menjadi hitam pekat. Tangannya kanannya mencengkeram novelnya dengan erat. Sedetik kemudian, Novel yang berada ditangan kanan lucy sekarang sudah berpindah didepan cowok yang sejak pagi sudah mengganggunya. Novel setebal 6 cm dengan hard cover itu menghantam natsu tepat diwajahnya, membuat natsu terjerembab kebelakang di balkonnya sendiri.

Lucy tersenyum puas penuh kemenangan. Menyilangkan tangannya dibawah dadanya. Natsu berdiri dengan cepat.

"O-Oi! LUCY! APA-APAAN SIH?! SAKIT TAU!" natsu berteriak ke arahnya. Lucy masih tersenyum puas.

"ha! Itu balasannya kalau kamu berani ganggu lagi" lucy meniup poni blondenya. Senyum masih terplester di wajah cutenya. Dia berjalan ke arah pagar pembatas balkonnya yang Cuma berjarak satu langkah dengan balkon milik keluarga dragneel.

"itu gara-gara kamu ga keluar-keluar" natsu berjalan ke arah lucy. lucy mengerutkan dahinya. _Dia mau apa sih? _Pikir lucy. lucy bersandar di pagarnya dan menaruh tangan kirinya untuk menopang dagunya, menghadap natsu yang sudah dulu sampai. Lucy menengadahkan tangan kanannya ke natsu. Natsu mengerutkan dahinya, dan manatap lucy seakan bertanya kenapa dia menengadahkan tangan kanannya.

"novel" seakan mengerti apa maksud natsu, lucy menjawabnya dengan singkat.

"oh" respon Natsu. Dia memberikan novel yang ada di tangan kanannya ke lucy. tapi sebelum novel itu sampai di tangan lucy, dia menariknya kembali. Lucy mengerutkkan dahinya lalu menarik nafas dalam.

"kembalikan, Natsu" dia menjulurkan tangannya kembali.

"ga" dia menjawab singkat.

Lucy mendengus lagi "Ok, kamu mau apa? Pizza? Ayam bakar? Apapun... tapi kembalikan novelnya, ok?"

"ke kamarku, aku punya video game terbaru" natsu tersenyum lebar.

"kenapa ga ajak gray aja sih? Aku mau ngerjain tugas. Besok sekolah sudah mulai" lucy berkata dengan bosan.

"gray lagi kencan sama juvia"

"erza?"

"gahh. Aku g bakalan main game lagi sama si nenek sihir itu!" keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya. Lucy mengerutkan dahinya bingung, tapi sesaat kemudian dia juga mulai berkeringat dingin. Mereka berdua ingat saat si iblis merah itu main game bersama mereka. Erza menghancurkan satu playstick dan memukul siapapun yang mengalahkanya tanpa ampun. Pada akhir permainan, gray dan natsu mendapatkan 10 benjolan di kepala mereka dan lucy memilih mengalah. Lucy menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Natsu benar, demi keselamatan mereka sendiri, sebaiknya erza tidak dilibatkan saat mereka main game

"yang lainnya? Gajeel? Loke? Elfman? Freed? Bixlow? Lainnya?" lucy menyebutkan semua teman natsu. Berharap natsu mengajak salah satu dari mereka dan membiarkannya membaca novelnya yang hampir tamat.

"mereka g bisa. Gajeel lagi bantuin om metalicana di perusahaannya, loke ada kencan. Freed, bixlow, kalau tidak ada laxus g mungkin mau. "

"oh. Lisanna? Mira? Cana? lainnya?" tanya lucy

"lucy. kamu mau novel kamu balik g sih?" natsu menanyainya balik.

"tsk" lucy mendecak kesal. Memanjat pagar balkonnya dan melompat ke balkon natsu. Itu hal yang mudah, sejak lucy pindah ke rumah ini natsu atau lucy sudah terbiasa melompati pagar itu.

Natsu tersenyum lebar. Saat lucy mendarat di sampingnya dia mengacak-ngacak rambut blonde favoritnya itu. Mendorongnya menuju ke kamarnya. membiarkan pintu ke arah balkonnya terbuka. Lucy duduk di depan tv natsu dan menyilangkan kakinya. Natsu mengacak-ngacak DVDnya. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar natsu terbuka. Seorang wanita paruhbaya yang cantik masuk. Melihat lucy dan tersenyum lebar.

"oh lucy sayang... kamu disini?" grandine berjalan ke arah mereka berdua. Grandine melihat lucy, dan tersenyum lebar sekali lagi. Lucy memakai celana jeans sepaha dan tanktop yang dilapisi dengan jaket hoodie pink kebesaran dengan gambar karakter kartun didepannya. Rambutnya diikat menjadi satu, poninya dibiarkan jatuh seadanya di dahinya Dan lucy masih memakai sandal kelinci pinknya. _Ya ampun, seperti biasa, lucy cantik sekali... andai dia jadi menantuku, ah aku akan memastikan natsu mendapatkannya dan aku akan membutuhkan bantuan dari layla.. _grandine tersenyum penuh misi dikepalanya.

"ya, tante..." lucy tersenyum lebar. "natsu memaksaku ke sini"

Grandine menoleh ke arah natsu. Hatinya bahagia, natsu memaksa lucy kesini. Grandine sudah tau kalau natsu sudah lama menyukai lucy, bahkan dia juga sudah berhasil mendesak natsu untuk mengaku kepadanya saat makan malam dengan keluarganya berbulan-bulan lau, tapi natsu tidak berani mengatakannya pada lucy. dia takut apabila lucy menolaknya, persahabatan mereka akan berakhir.

"Natsu lain kali..." grandine bersiap menasihati natsu, tapi dipotong oleh natsu yang sudah menemukan DVD gamenya

"iya mom... aku ngerti... lain kali aku tidak akan menyimpannya sendiri, aku akan membawa lucy menemui kalian dulu, kalau dia kesini..." grandine tersenyum lebar. Lucy meneteskan keringat didahinya. _Kupikir dia akan melarang natsu memaksaku kesini... keluarga yang aneh._

"ok" grandine tersenyum "lucy sayang... kamu mau kubawakan sesuatu,,, jus mungkin?"

"terima kasih tante, tapi g usah... lagi pula ini g akan lama kok" lucy tersenyum sopan.

"ayolah g apa-apa, nanti tante bawakan jus strawberry sama cookies. Kalian tunggu ya" dia tersenyum. Lalu meninggalkan kamar natsu. _Ah menantuku... _

Lucy tersenyum lalu mengalihkan pandagannya ke natsu.

"kenapa g ajak lisanna, mira, cana atau yang lainnya aja sih? Rumah mereka kan juga dekat" tiba-tiba dia ingin menanyakan hal ini.

"mereka g bisa main game" natsu berkata singkat. Lalu tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah. Tapi lucy tidak melihatnya "lagi pula aku lebih suka denganmu" dia meneruskannya dengan kata yang terlalu pelan. Lucy menoleh kearah natsu. Dia tidak mendengar kata-kata natsu yang terakhir. Lagi pula dia sedang sibuk mengambil novelnya yang ditaruh natsu di meja belajarnya.

"apa? Aku g dengar... kamu terlalu pelan" tanya lucy. dia duduk lagi dan menatap natsu tepat kematanya. Natsu memalingkan mukanya dan meraih playsticknya, dia menyembunyikan majahnya yang memerah gara-gara lucy.

"lupakan. Aku g ngomong apa-apa" kata natsu. Lucy kembali menghadap ke depan. _Aneh... _katanya dalam hati.

Natsu memberikan salah satu playsticknya. Lucy menerimanya, mengambil karet rambutnya di jaketnya yang biasa dia gunakan untuk mengikat poninya. Mengikat poninya ke atas sehingga tidak mengganggunya saat mengalahkan natsu nanti. Lucy tersenyum. Tanpa dia sadari natsu melihat ke arahnya dan tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Saat lucy melihat ke arah natsu, natsu memalingkan wajahnya, berpura-pura tidak melihat.

"Yosh, aku akan mengalahkanmu tanpa ampun natsu!" lucy mengepalkan tangannya.

"Coba saja kalau bisa!" natsu juga tidak mau kalah. Tiba-tiba ide muncul dikepalanya. _Ini kesempatan! _Pikirnya.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita taruhan!" natsu melihat ke arah lucy.

"eh?" lucy melihat ke arah natsu juga.

"siapapun yang menang boleh mengajukan 5 permintaan, dan yang kalah harus mengabulkannya"

Lucy berpikir sebentar. "boleh, asal permintaannya g macam-macam" bagaimanapun dia harus bersiap kalah kalau melawan natsu. Tapi dia g akan mundur sebelum mencoba.

"OOOOOOKAAAAAAAYYYY! I'M ALL FIRED UP LUCY! KAU SIAP-SIAP SAJA DENGAN PERMINTAANKU YA!" kata natsu sangat bersemangat. Dia mungkin mempunyai kesempatan untuk membuat lucy menyukainya lebih dari teman saat dia memenangkan game ini

"HA! KAU YANG HARUS SIAP-SIAP, NATSU DRAGNEEL!" lucy menggulung lengan jaketnya dan tersenyum penuh semangat. Dia g mau kalah. Mungkin saja natsu mau melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh dengan permintaannya. _Ha! Aku ga akan membiarkannya menang._lucy berkata dalam hati

_Kali ini, lucy! aku akan mendapatkanmu... kali ini! _Natsu juga berkata dalam hatinya.

**_To be Cont_**

**_gmn? kalian suka? :D atau g? :(_**

**_bilang apa pendapat kalian. review ya... makasiiii :) _**

**_oh ya, check fanficku lainnya ya "for you"_**


	2. Chapter 2 - this is our friendship

**ok, minna! ini dia! chapter 2 dari fic "the girl next to me" semoga kalian suka.. XD**

**Chapter 2- this is our friendship**

Pertarungan game antar natsu dan lucy berlangsung sengit. Bahkan mereka mulai menggunakan trik-trik curang untuk membuat lawan main mereka jatuh.

"GAAAAH! NATSU, KAMU NGAPAIN?!" lucy berteriak tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari game. Natsu yang sudah terbiasa main game dengan satu tangan membiarkan satu tangannya mengganggu lucy. menurut natsu, dia mungkin lebih hebat dari lucy dalam hal "game". tapi kalau lucy sudah benar-benar bertujuan buat menang, dia g akan mudah dikalahkan tanpa trik-trik curang.

"lucy, g usah terlalu serius" natsu mencubit pipi lucy berkali-kali. lucy mendengus kesal. Dia ingin sekali memukul natsu saat ini atau minimal mencubit balik dengan sekeras-kerasnya. Tapi kali ini dia g ingin kalah, kalau dia menang, dia punya 5 permintaan yg harus dikabulkan natsu. Dia tertawa dalam hati Dan mulai memikirkan permintaan-permintaannya yang harus diwujudkan natsu. _Mungkin aku akan memintanya berhenti menggangguku selama sebulan, mengenakan cosplay maid keliling sekolah,aaah... aku g sabar untuk menang, hihihi..._ lucy tertawa penuh arti. Natsu mengerutkan dahinya melihat ekspresi lucy, tapi ikut tersenyum. Tangan kirinya masih mencubiti pipi lucy.

"Oi, pinky, G usah curang deh" lucy mulai g sabar. Dia bergeser menjauhi natsu. Tapi natsu mengikutinya. Aura lucy mulai berubah kelam.

"oi lucy, kan g ada peraturannya boleh curang atau g" natsu tertawa melihat ekspresi lucy dan kembali melihat ke arah gamenya. lucy mendengus kesal. Kesabarannya sudah habis kali ini, dia menoleh ke natsu dan menggigit jari telunjut natsu yang dari tadi digunakan untuk mencubiti pipinya. Natsu berteriak dan mengibas-ngibaskan jarinya. Lucy tetawa keras, dan saat itulah natsu berhasil mengambil kesempatan dan mengalahkan lucy. natsu berteriak penuh kemenangan. Lucy melihat ke arah gamenya dan mendapati pemainnya sudah terkapar. Pandangannya blank. Auranya yang dikeluarkannya kini menyeramkan, dia menggeram kesal. Auranya menyamai aura erza. Natsu menoleh ke arah lucy dan bergidik ketakutan. Keringat dingin mengalir deras di dahinya. Dia baru ingat kalau lucy adalah erza kedua.

"NATSU! AKU AKAN MENYIAPKAN PEMAKAMANMU MALAM INI JUGA!"lucy berteriak keras. natsu berdiri dengan cepat dan berlari ke seberang kamarnya, lucy mengejarnya dan berhasil meraih rambut natsu. Mereka berdua jatuh ke atas karpet dengan posisi lucy terduduk di atas natsu. Lucy meraih dasi sekolah natsu yang sedang tergeletak disana dan melilitkannya ke leher natsu.

" . . !" lucy menyeringai. Natsu mulai melihat flashback-flashback kehidupannya. Saat itu juga pintu kamar mereka terbuka. Lucy menghentikan serangannya dan melihat ke arah siapa yang sudah membuka pintu. Disana wendy melihat dengan expressi seperti melihat film horror. Lalu dari belakangnya datang sosok grandine

"wendy, ada apa? Lucy masih disi-" grandine terdiam saat menoleh ke arah natsu dan lucy. lucy duduk di atas natsu dan menarik dasi yang sudah melilit leher natsu "NATSU! KAMU APAKAN LUCY!?" grandine berteriak.

"MOM! SEHARUSNYA KAU TANYAKAN ITU PADA LUCY!" natsu balas berteriak. Dari posisinya saja, harusnya grandine sudah tau siapa yang jadi korban. Lucy tersenyum, kepalanya dipenuhi ide. Dia melepaskan natsu dan berlari kearah dua orang yang mematung di pintu.

"tante. Natsu berusaha membunuhku saat bermain game tadi dan dia juga mengalahkanku dengan curang..." dia menunjuk kearah natsu dan mengeluarkan air mata buaya. Mulut natsu menganga.

"lucy, kau penghianat" kata natsu tidak percaya. Lucy tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Natsu..." grandine menggulung lengan kemejanya dan menaruh tangannya di pinggang. Natsu bergidik ketakutan.

"lucy. kau pulang saja, aku yang akan mengurusnya disini, tadi layla-san juga sudah mencarimu" grandine menoleh ke arah lucy dan tersenyum. Auranya berubah 180 derajat. Lucy tersenyum dan memeluk grandine lalu wendy

"terimakasih tante grandine. Wendy, aku pulang dulu" lucy bergerak menuju pintu balkon natsu yang mengarah ke balkonnya. Meraih novelnya, dan sebelum keluar dari pintu, dia menoleh kearah natsu.

"good luck, natsu!" dia tersenyum dan mengedipkan salah satu matanya, tangannya mengepal seakan memberikan semangat ke natsu. Tanpa menunggu respon natsu, lucy berlari kearah kamar rumahnya. Dia baru akan turun ke lantai satu, ke ruang keluarga saat dia mendengar jeritan natsu

"LUCY! TOLONG AKU!" lucy tertawa keras dan meneruskan langkahnya untuk menemui mamanya. Layla hearthfilia.

"sayang, dari mana saja kamu?" kata ibunya dari arah dapur. Lucy berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah ringan.

"tentu saja dari rumah natsu, mom... "

"natsu? Kalian g bertengkar lagi kan kali ini?" layla menoleh ke arah lucy.

"ah bertengkar? Kata itu g ada dikamus persahabatan kita mom... tenang saja" lucy meringis. Layla menghembuskan nafasnya, menyesal telah menanyakan pertanyaan yag sudah pasti dia tahu jawabannya. lucy dan natsu, persahabatan mereka paling baik di dunia tapi mungkin saja paling menyeramkan di dunia.

"sayang, seharusnya kalian bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan kalian bertengkar, ayolah kalian kan teman baik..."

"mom, aku kan sudah bilang kita g bertengkar. Kita cuma merekatkan tali persahabatan kita. mom g usah khawatir, ok?" lagi lagi layla-san menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia tahu sekarang, sepertinya perjalanan calon menantu favoritnya g akan mudah.

**To Be Cont...**

**gmn? kalian suka? atau ga?**

**review ya... XD **


	3. Chapter 3-1st wish

**minna-san... gomen... g bisa update cepet... lagi banyak tugas sekolah... TT^TT**

**BTW, buat mako-chan, velisia, mako-chan, Runa-tan, azalya dragneel, Hanara Kashijiku, Novi Eucliffe, Yolbert, Nnatsuki thanks buat semua supportnya ya! XD **

**riri g bs bales beberapa review kalian karena ada yg g punya akun... gomen... **

**finally, this is it! chapter 3 the girl next to me ala riri :3**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 - 1st wish **

Natsu mengerutkan keningnya. PR matematika yang diberikan oleh gildart_-sensei_ minggu lalu hanya bisa dikerjakan setengahnya saja. Dia menghela nafas dalam dan berdiri dari kursi belajarnya. Duduk di pinggiran bednya. Di posisinya sekarang dia bisa melihat kamar lucy. dia tersenyum saat mendapati sosok lucy sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu. Lucy melihat kearahnya dan memutar kelopak matanya. Dia meraih posel yang ada disampingnya. Natsu mengerutkan keningnya.

_Ping. _Natsu melihat ponselnya sendiri dan melihat nama siap yang tertera dilayar ponselnya, dia tersenyum. Dan membuka pesan yang diterimanya.

_Lucy _

_0xx xxx xxx_

_oi, natsu. Kau belum tidur?_

_Natsu_

_0xx xxx xxx_

_Belum. Aku lebih memilih melihat tetanggaku favoritku dari pada tidur. Dia cantik._

Lucy membacanya dan pipinya memerah. Dia melihat ke arah natsu dan natsu melambai ke arahnya. Lucy memutar kelopak matanya dan mulai menulis lagi.

_Lucy_

_0xx xxx xxx_

_Oh-ho, sekarang kau terdengar seperti loki. Tidurlah, jiwamu mulai kacau. _

_Natsu_

_0xx xxx xxx_

_Haha. Itu g mungkin._

_Tidurlah, kalau kau tidur, aku juga akan tidur. _

_Lucy _

_0xx xxx xxx_

_G perlu mengingatkanku, lagi pula aku akan tidur setelah aku selesai._

_Natsu _

_0xx xxx xxx_

_Kalau begitu, aku akan menemanimu smpai kau , jangan lupa. Aku punya 5 permintaan yang harus kau penuhi. _

_Lucy_

_0xx xxx xxx_

_Apa permintaanmu? *Jangan minta yang aneh-aneh. _

_Natsu_

_0xx xxx xxx_

_Akan kuberitahu besok... _

_Lucy_

_0xx xxx xxx _

_Oh, aku mulai khawatir_

Natsu tertawa. Ternyata Lucy telah meremehkanya.

_Natsu_

_0xx xxx xxx_

_Jgn khawatir. Selamanya aku g berniat menyakitimu_

Lucy membaca pesan dari natsu dan tersenyum tulus. Dia tahu itu. Dia berdiri dari meja belajarnya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke king sized bednya dan berbaring menatap ponselnya lalu menulis sesuatu.

_Lucy_

_0xx xxx xxx_

_Aku tahu. Ayo tidur, aku g mau dengar dengkuranmu di kelas besok pagi._

* * *

Seperti biasa, keesokan harinya lucy bangun pagi-pagi dan mempersiapkan dirinya. Saat dia sudah siap dia melirik kekamar natsu. Natsu g pernah menutup gordennya sekalipun jadi dia bisa tahu apa saja yg dilakukan cowok itu. Lucy melihat kesekeliling kamar natsu, tapi tidak mendapati tanda-tanda natsu sekelipun.

"mana mungkin dia sudah bangun?" lucy tertawa. tiba-tiba lucy merasa ada yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"kau mencariku?" tanpa menolehpun dia sudah tau siapa pelakunya.

"sudah berapa lama kau disini? Sudah kubilang kan... kamu g boleh masuk lewat balkon tanpa seizinku..." lucy mengkuliahinya.

"tapi lucy... aku g lewat balkon, aku lewat pintu depan. Ayo kita turun, tante layla sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita berdua... aku lapar..."

Karena kali ini natsu g melanggar peraturan bertetangga mereka jadi lucy g punya kesempatan buat memerahinya. Lucy hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

"aku juga lapar... masakan mama pasti enak " merekapun turun ke lantai dan menuju ruang makan mereka

"ah, aku juga suka masakanmu. Lain kali kau yang memasak"

"apa itu permintaanmu?" lucy berharap itu iya. Karena ini mudah.

"bukan, lagipula suatu hari nanti kau akan melakukanya dengan suka rela"

Lucy berniat untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi layla-san menyelanya. Dia tahu kalau dibiarkan mereka berdua akan berakhir bertengkar seperti biasanya.

"kalian sudah siap? Ayo makan..."

Lucy melirik ke arah natsu dan menghela nafas. Dia akan membiarkannya kali ini.

"pagi, papa..." lucy berjalan ke arah papanya dan memeluknya.

"pagi lucy... natsu, ayo ikut sarapan... aku akan mengantarkan kalian setelah ini"

* * *

Lucy menghela nafas, hari ini benar-benar bencana buatnya. Natsu mengikutinya kemanapun. Saat loki tahu natsu selalu mengikutinya, dia juga mengikutinya dan mengatakan lucy tidak adil kalau tidak membiarkan loki mengikutinya juga. Akhirnya dia membiarkan loki. Tapi natsu mulai bertengkar dengan loki. Dia berhasil menghentikan mereka. saat lucy pulang dan berencana ke toko buku bersama levy dua orang itu tetap menemaninya, levy yang tentu saja ditemani gajeel hanya bisa tertawa. g blama kemudian, akhirnya gajeel, natsu dan loki mulai bertengkar dan saat itulah entah dari mana trimensnya blue pegasus mulai menggoda lucy dan levy. Akhirnya mereka berenampun bertengkar. Loki terlempar dan hampir mengenai lucy, saat gray yang tidak tahu datangnya dari mana berhasil menarik lucy dari tempatnya berdiri sehingga loki tidak menimpanya. Dan seperti biasa, juvia yang kali ini ternyata sedang diantar pulang oleh gray, kembali menganggap lucy love rival. Lucy langsung meminta maaf pada juvia, untungnya juvia memaafkannya. Tapi saat itu gray ternyata sudah terseret kedalam kerumunan pertengkaran natsu dan lainnya. Erza datang dan menghabisi mereka semua. Akhirnya sekarang dia harus membantu natsu pulang ke rumahnya. Dia mengkuliahi natsu sepanjang perjalanan pulang tentang pentingnya menahan emosi. Saat sampai di rumah natsu, ternyata g ada seorangpun yanga ada dirumah. Jadi apa boleh buat, lucy secara suka rela mengobati luka natsu.

Natsu duduk di ruang tamu. Dia meraih remote TV dan mulai mencari acara yang disukainya. Lucy duduk mengompres luka memar natsu dengan hati-hati. Natsu hanya tersenyum. Dia mengingat kata gray tadi waktu dia menunggu lucy di perpustakaan.

* * *

"_sepertinya, lucy sudah tahu" gray berbiara setengah berbisik_

"_tentang apa?" natsu mengangkat alisnya. Menatap gray dengan raut kebingungan_

"_perasaanmu, bodoh"_

"_darimana kau tahu?" tanya natsu g percaya._

"_liat saja tingkah lakunya... kau g merasa dia sedikit menjauhimu?" _

_Natsu hanya diam seperti memikirkan sesuatu._

"_aku sedikit berpikir seperti itu... apa itu tandanya dia g menyukaiku?" raut mukanya terlihat serius._

"_kau g akan tahu kalau kau g mengatakannya bodoh, katakan saja padanya kau menyukainya. Kalaupun dia g suka. Aku akan bantu kau membuat dia sedikit demi sedikit menyukaimu" gray tersenyum. Walaupun dia terlihat sangat benci dengan natsu, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat menghargai natsu. Bagimanapun Natsu adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. _

_Natsu terdiam dan tersenyum. _

"_aku bisa mencobanya. Thanks bro.."_

* * *

"lucy..."

"hmm..?"

"kmu tahu kan? Kalau aku menyukaimu?" lucy berhenti mearawat luka natsu dan menatapnya bingung. Lalu mengehala nafas dan mengangguk.

"ya" jawabnya pelan. Natsu tersenyum. Gray benar.

"sejak kapan?"

"sejak beberapa bulan lalu"

"itu sebabnya kau sering menyingkirkanku?" lucy mengangguk pelan.

"kenapa?"

"aku... aku g tau kalau nanti kau tiba-tiba mengatakannya... aku g tau harus jawab apa... aku g ingin ini merusak persahabatan kita, Natsu"

Natsu tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Lucy melihatnya penuh tanda tanya.

"bodoh, apa kau pikir aku akan memaksamu?"

"mungkin?" lucy tersenyum. Dia berpikir betapa bodohnya dia sampai g menyadari ini.

"aku g akan memaksamu, sebaliknya aku akan menunggumu." natsu tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi "kali ini aku g akan memberikanmu pada siapapun... aku g akan membiarkan yang seperti dulu terulang lagi"

Lucy mengerti apa maksud natsu. Dia mengangguk.

"tapi terus terang, aku g tahu bisa melupakan dia atau g, natsu"

"kau g perlu berusaha sekeras itu untuk melupakannya. Cukup ikuti permainanku. aku yang akan berusaha sangat keras, agar kau hanya bisa memikirkan aku nantinya" natsu terdiam. Dia sendiri tidak yakin bisa atau tidak melakukan itu.

Tiba-tiba lucy tertawa dan memukul dahi natsu.

"aku g tahu kau bisa seserius ini. apa kau natsu?" lucy masih tertawa. natsu juga tertawa, benar-benar tidak percaya kalu itu dirinya. Lalu dia mengangguk.

"aku sendiri g tau, tapi kalau menyangkut dirimu... kurasa aku benar-benar serius..."natsu menjawabnya dengan santai. lucy terdiam

"apa kau benar-benar natsu dragneel? Apa kau bukan dari dunia lain? kau natsuku bukan?" kali ini dia benar-benar tidak percaya kalau ini natsu. Senyum natsu melebarmendengar apa yang dikatakan natsu tadi

"ya... aku natsumu... aku seluruhnya punyamu"

"THAT'S IT!" tiba-tiba lucy menjerit "KAU BUKAN NATSU! KATAKAN ! KAU LOKI KAN?! KAU MENGERJAIKU KAN?!"

"jeez lucy, tentu saja aku natsu"

"BUKTIKAN?!"

Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya ke lucy "apa aku harus mengulangi cerita-cerita _menarikmu _yang sampai saat ini hanya seorang tetangga favoritmu yang tahu"

Lucy bergidik dan Pipinya memerah. Natsu tertawa senang, dia tahu kalau saat ini lucy sudah mempercayainya. Sekali lagi dia mengacak-ngakcak rambut lucy membuat lucy mencubit lengannya, natsu meringis kesakitan. Lucy melepaskan cengkeramannya dan tersenyum. natsu bersandar ke sofanya dan tersenyum juga.

"permintaan pertamaku... " dia tiba-tiba berkata. Lucy menahan nafas. _This is it! _

"selama sebulan, diluar rumah kita... kau tidak boleh berjarak lebih dari 5 meter denganku..."

Lucy terlihat kaget. Dia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya, tiba- tiba dia bersandar kedada natsu dan melihat ke arah tv yang sedang memutar salah satu anime favoritenya. Muka natsu memerah melihat lucy yang sedang menggunakan dadanya sebagai sandaran. Dia yakin lucy bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdetak semakin keras dan cepat. Lucy tertawa.

"itu sulit..." kata lucy. "tapi apa boleh buat. Jadi mulai sekarang aku akan mulai mencoba membunuhmu saja. Kurasa aku sudah mulai melakukannya sekarang... ne, natsu... apa kau mau mati karena serangan jantung?" lucy menggoda natsu. Mata natsu terbelalak. Tapi tiba-tiba pipinya memerah. Dan tanpa disadarinya hidungnya sudah mimisan. Lucy melompat dari posisinya saat melihat reaksi natsu.

"APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN BODOH?!"

**to be cont...**


	4. Chapter 4 - his will

**minna, bener-bener minta maaf, baru bs update sekarang... **

**kalian tahu soal g connectnya jaringan smartfren? itulah sebabnya... **

**well, lagipula sekarang udah connect so...this is it! chapter 4! **

**Chapter 4 - his will **

Natsu menghela nafas panjang, matanya menatap lekat ke langit-langit kamarnya. "aku harap ini berhasil..." dia mengepalkan tangannya erat. Dia menoleh ke arah mansion lucy "tch, lucy, aku bisa lebih baik dari pada senpai... berhentilah memikirkannya.."

_Flasback_

_Lucy melompat ke arah balkon natsu. Matanya bersinar bahagia. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan natsu dia memasuki kamar natsu. Tapi dilihatnya natsu masih tidur. Lucy pun melompat ke ranjang natsu dan duduk di atas perutnya, membuat natsu terbangun. Saat dia lihat yang mendudukinya adalah lucy, mukanya menjadi benar-benar merah. Ini baru 2 tahun lucy pindah, dan natsu sudah benar-benar menyukainya. _

"_pagi, natsu!" lucy menyapanya dengan riang. Posisi mereka masih sama, walaupun natsu merasa aneh... tapi dia tidak berani mengatakan apapun. Sebagai gantinya, hidungnya lah yang mengatakanya. Natsu mimisan!. Lucy menyadarinya dan melompat ke sampingnya mengambilkan tissue dan menyerahkannya pada natsu. _

"_jeez,,, natsu, kau tdk apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir. Natsu mengangguk dan tersenyum, mukanya masih merah._

"_tidak biasanya kau pagi-pagi sudah kesini.."_

"_aku mau minta tolong..." kata lucy dengan puppy eyesnya..._

"_oh, tentu saja itu yang kau mau..minta bantuan apa?" natsu tersenyum dan duduk menghadap lucy. lucy tersenyum bahagia, tentu saja dia tahu natsu akan membantunya,, bagaimanapun natsu adalah sahabat terdekatnya sejak 2 tahun ini. _

"_antarkan aku belanja" natsu mengerutkan keningnya_

"_bukannya kemarin kau sudah belanja dengan erza, mira dan levy kemarin?" tanya natsu. Lucy hanya mengangguk._

"_tapi ini beda... " katanya pelan. Natsu hanya melihat lucy dengan tatapan ingin tahu saat didapatinya pipi lucy memerah, natsu mendengus kesal. _

"_pasti tentang rogue-senpai lagi kan?" natsu menebaknya dengan kesal. Lucy mengangguk dengan cepat. _

"_iya... dia mengajakku keluar nanti malam... dan aku perlu baju spesial..." lucy tersenyum lagi. _

"_kenapa nggak ajak yang lain saja?" tanyanya singkat. dia kadang heran kenapa lucy yang menjadi salah satu siswa terpintar disekolahnya itu juga jadi cewek paling nggak peka didunia. Harusnya dia tahu kalau dia menyukainya. Harusnya dia tidak mengajaknya, karena dia akan membuatnya menderita. Tapi saat melihat senyum lucy, natsu tidak bisa berkutik. Lucy selalu bahagia saat membicarakan tentang rogue senpai. kakak kelas mereka yang sudah sejak lama disukai lucy. rogue juga ternyata salah satu kakak kelas favorit lucy saat lucy belum pindah ke kota ini. rogue-senpai memang orang yang sangat baik. Dia memperlakukan lucy dengan sangat baik. Natsu menghela nafas panjang. Dia menenangkan dirinya sendiri, asal lucy bahagia aku akan mengalah. _

"_oke"katanya datar._

_Mata lucy langsung berbinar. Dia memeluk natsu dengan erat."arigatou!" teriaknya bahagia. Natsu masih diam. Kaget oleh reaksi lucy. tapi akhirnya natsu tersenyum dan memeluk lucy juga. Asal lucy bahagia... katanya dalam hati. _

_Natsu dan lucy sedang melewati taman malam ini. mereka baru saja datang dari rumah gray. Dan seperti biasa, lucy bercerita tentang rogue-senpai lagi. Natsu berkali-kali menghembuskan nafas panjang. Dia nggak suka. _

"_lalu natsu, rogue senpai bilang..." tiba–tiba lucy terdiam "rogue senpai?" katanya pelan. Natsu menoleh ke arahnya lalu menoleh ke apa yang dilihatnya. Disana. Di sebuah kafe diseberang taman. Rogue sedang menggandeng seorang wanita yang sepertinya seumuran dengan rogue._

"_siapa dia, aku nggak pernah lihat dia bersama senpai sebelumnya?" natsu bertanya pada lucy. lucy tetap diam tapi dia kali ini mulai berjalan mendekati rogue, natsu menjadi khawatir dengan gadis disampingnya itu, dia mengikutinya dari belakang. Saat akan menyeberang jalan, lucy kembali berhenti. Natsu melihat lampu penyeberangan yang seharusnya membolehkan mereka menyeberang, tapi kenapa lucy berhenti. Dia menoleh ke lucy bersiap untuk bertanya, tetapi apa yang diihatnya membuatnya kaget. Lucy sedang menatap ke arah seberang. Matanya melebar dengan ekspresi wajah ketakutan dan sebutir air mata jatuh dari ujung matanya, secara refleks natsu melihat ke arah seberang. Ternyata rogue sedang mencium wanita yang digandengnya tadi. Natsu menggeram marah, dia ingin sekali memukul rogue karena membuat gadisnya menangis. Tapi prioritas utamanya sekarang adalah lucy. dia menoleh ke arah lucy yang mash mempunyai ekspresi yang sama. Natsu mendekati lucy dan memeluknya. Pandangan lucy tertutup oleh natsu sekarang. _

"_bodoh, jangan lihat kalau nggak suka" natsu berkata pelan, tapi cukup keras untuk didengar lucy. _

_Lucy seakan baru sadar apa yang baru saja terjadi. Punggungnya mulai bergetar. Air mata lucy kini mengalir bebas. Kakinya seakan melemas. spontan Natsu mempererat pelukannya, menjaga lucy agar tidak jatuh. Mereka terdiam seperti itu cukup lama, lucy mulai tenang. Natsu melihat ke arah rogue. Rogue sepertinya mau menyeberangi jalan bersama perempuan itu. Natsu melihat lucy merasa ini akan jadi buruk kalau sampai rogue-senpai melihat lucy. _

"_ayo pergi" natsu berkata pelan. Menghapus sisa air mata lucy dibawah mata dan pipinya. Lucy tidak merespon apapun. Muka lucy juga agak pucat. udara malam ini cukup dingin, tapi lucy tidak memakai satupun pakaian yang lebih hangat. Natsu melepaskan jaket dan sweaternya, memakaikan keduanya ke lucy. tapi lucy masih terdiam._

"_ayo pergi" natsu berkata dengan tidak sabar. Rogue-senpai sudah mulai menyeberang jalan. Lucy melihatnya dan mulai menuruti kata-katanya. Natsu berdiri dan berbalik, bersiap meninggalkan tempat itu._

"_natsu!lucy!" dia mendengar suara rogue senpai. natsu mengutuk dirinya sendiri untuk tidak membawa lucy lebih cepat. Dia merasakan lucy menahan nafas dibelakangnya. Dia menggenggam tangan lucy. lucy juga menggenggam tangan natsu lebih keras seperti mengatakan natsu untuk tetap disampingnya. _

"_natsu! Lucy! kalian kah itu?" kata rogue senpai lagi._

_Lucy berbalik dan tersenyum "rogue senpai?" katanya seakan tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi sebelumya. Rogue senpai tersenyum, disampingnya perempuan yang tadi bersembunyi dibelakangnya kini berdiri di sampingnya. Lucy melihatnya dan melempar senyumnya juga._

"_yukino senpai?"_

_Perempuan itu tersenyum juga. Natsu tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Dia hanya terdiam. Lucy tahu siapa wanita ini? _

"_ya lucy... lama kita tidak bertemu" yukino senpai maju dan memeluknya. Lucy melepaskan tangan natsu dan memeluk yukino sempai kembali._

"_ya senpai... apa kabar?"_

"_baik sekali. Ini siapa?" katanya ramah dengan menunjuk ke natsu._

"_dia natsu. Teman dekat lucy disini. Aku sudah menceritakannya kepadamu buka?"kata rogue senpai sambil tersenyum._

"_oh jadi kau natsu..." katanya dengan suara riang. Natsu hanya terdiam melihat lucy yang sejak tadi tersenyum. dia sangat khawatir. Tiba-tiba lucy menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum riang. _

"_natsu. Perkenalkan! Ini yukino-senpai. kakak kelas ku di sekolahku dan sekolah rogue senpai dulu" kata lucy ceria. Natsu menatapnya khawatir tapi melihat usaha lucy untuk membuat suasana mereka tidak menjadi aneh,natsu tidak ingin mengecewakannya. _

"_perkenalkan. Aku natsu" natsu menoleh ke arah yukino senpai dan rogue senpai melempar senyumnya dan menunduk._

"_aku yukino senpai." kata yukino senpai ramah. "apa kalian berpacaran?" tanyanya ingin tahu. Mata natsu melebar. Apa lagi ini? teriak natsu dalam hati. _

"_nggak senpai. kami nggak pacaran..." kata lucy ramah. "aku nggak mau pacaran sama si idiot ini!" _

_Yukino dan rogue senpai tertawa. _

"_tetapi kalian cocok..."lucy tertawa. tapi tiba-tiba lucy meraih tangan natsu dan menggenggamnya erat. Natsu agak kaget tapi membiarkannya_

"_apakah senpai pacaran?" tanya lucy. suaranya agak bergetar. Natsu mengelus punggung tangan lucy dengan ibu jarinya untuk menenangkannya. Dia tahu ini sulit._

_Rogue dan yukino senpai tertawa dan muka mereka memerah. "haha. Begitulah..." kata rogue senpai. _

_Lucy terdiam, natsu tahu ini saatnya pergi saat dilihatnya mata lucy mulai berkaca-kaca. Natsu maju ke depan lucy dan menghadap rogue. _

"_rogue-senpai. aku sama lucy mau pulang dulu. Tante layla sudah menunggunya..."_

"_oh, kalian nggak mau makan sama kita dulu?" tanya rogue senpai ramah._

"_terimakasih senpai. tapi aku harus cepat mengantar lucy pulang. Ini sudah malam" rogue-senpai mengangguk._

"_kalau begitu berhati-hatilah."_

"_terimakasih, sampai jumpa senpai" natsu membungkuk untuk memberikan salam dan berbalik, lucy melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berjalan dengan diam menyusuri sungai. Lucy duduk disalah satu bangku yang kosong dan menatap ke langit yang penuh dengan bintang. Natsu mengikutinya. _

"_maaf mengatakanmu idiot" katanya pelan_

_Natsu tertawa, bagaiman bisa lucy masih bisa memikirkannya disaat seperti ini. _

"_nggak apa-apa. Lagi pula Kau sudah sering mengatakannya."_

_Lucy tersenyum. wajahnya kelihatan sangat cantik walaupun dengan matanya yang agak merah. _

"_aku bodoh bukan?" kata lucy pelan. Natsu menoleh ke arah lucy dengan cepat tai tidak berkata apa-apa._

"_itu tadi yukino senpai. kakak kelasku juga. Mereka bahkan sudah dekat sejak aku pindah kesini. Aku seharusnya tahu kalau mereka saling suka" lucy tidak mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit sedetik pun. _

"_yukino senpai adalah orang yang baik natsu.." natsu mengangguk tapi tidak berkata apa-apa. "kukira aku punya sedikit kesempatan dengan rogue-sepai... tapi apa boleh buat... mungkin aku harus mengalah. Kalah itu sakit kan, natsu?" natsu hanya terdiam melihatnya dengan tatapan khawatir. _

"_aku pengen nangis..." lucy menunduk melihat ke arah kakinya sendiri. natsu mulai tersenyum, setidaknya lucy tidak memendamnya sendiri. dia memeluk lucy lembut, lucy melihatnya dengan kaget. _

"_kalau gitu nangis aja..." natsu berkata pelan, mata lucy mulai berkaca-kaca lagi dan kali ini dia menangis lebih keras. dia tidak perlu menahan tangisnya karena disana sepi. Natsu tersenyum dan mengelus-elus rambutnya, membisikkan kata-kata kalau dia akan baik-baik aja. Lucy menangis sampai tertidur. Natsu tersenyum dan menghela nafas panjang._

"_hari ini kau membuatku takut banget." Dia jongkok membelakangi lucy dan menarik kedua tangan lucy di pundaknya dan menggendong lucy di punggungya, dia tersenyum lagi lalu membawa lucy pulang ke rumahnya. Sampai dia menceritakan semuanya ke tante layla dan om jude. Mereka menghela nafas lega karena pada saat itu untung natsu sedang bersama putrinya. Natsu undur diri dan pulang kerumahnya sendiri. pada malam itu... dia bertekat... kali ini dialah yang akan membuat lucy bahagia... hanya dia. Natsu dragneel_

**_to be cont..._**


	5. Chapter 5 - lucky

**Chapter 5 - Lucky**

Hari ini adalah ke delapan hari setelah natsu meminta lucy untuk berada tidak lebih dari 5 meter dari natsu. semuanya masih berjalan lancar buat natsu. tapi untuk lucy, dia sudah benar-benar kehilangan sebagian dari hidupnya. Natsu melarangnya mengikuti kegiatan club menulisnya, padahal selain cheerleader club itu adalah club favoritnya. Bukannya lucy tidak mempunyai inisiatif untuk kabur, tapi natsu sudah benar-benar menyeret Erza dalam permainan mereka. Bahkan satu kelas tahu, apa yang sedang mereka mainkan. Lucy menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, disampingnya levy tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatny itu.

"ada apa, lu-chan?" kata levy pelan. Lucy melihat kearahnya dan tersenyum miris, dia melihat kesekeliling dan mendapati natsu sedang bertengkar dengan gray. Dia menghembuskan nafas lega dan melihat ke arah levy lagi.

"tentang natsu, levy-chan..." lucy menaruh kepalanya di meja sambil melihat levy. Levy melakukan hal yang sama.

"ada apa?" levy tertawa kecil. Membayangkan apa saja derita sahabatnya.

"kau sudah tahu kan tentang taruhan kita?"

Levy mengangguk. "kukira kalian baik-baik saja"

"aku nggak baik, sama sekali... natsu melarangku mengikuti club menulis"

"kau bisa saja kabur kan, lu-chan... aku akan membantumu" kata levy senang, ternyata dia tidak tahu apa yang sesungguhnya telah terjadi.

"levy-chan, kau nggak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku saat aku kabur kemarin lusa?"

"kemarin lusa?" levy bali bertanya. Seperti mengingat sesuatu lucy menepuk jidatnya, tentu saja levy nggak tahu. Hari itu levy kan sedang keluar kota dan lucy belum menceritakannya kejadian menyeramkan itu.

"sepertinya Erza menyukai taruhan ini. dan anehnya dia berada dipihak natsu... saat aku kabur, erza mengejarku. Katanya kalau akau tidak mengikuti peraturannya dengan baik, erzalah yang akan menghukumku. Dia akan memperpendek jarakku dengan natsu atau yang paling buruk akn memborgolku selama sebulan dengan natsu" lucy berkata panjag lebar. Aura disekitarnya sudah berubah menjadi aura yang cukup suram. Levy tertawa kecil, dia melihat lucy dan duduk tegap

"tentu saja erza akan mendukung natsu, dia tahu natsu menyukaimu dari dulu, lu-chan..."

"tapi harusnya dia mendukungku..."lucy membela dirinya. Levy terdiam lalu tertawa agak keras

"tunggu sampai mira tahu kau kabur, lu-chan... dia akan mengikatmu dengan natsu tanpa peringatan, masih untung kau berurusan dengan erza" levy tertawa lagi. Lucy sepertinya mengetahui apa yang dia maksud, wajahnya menjadi pucat. Sebelum lucy tahu kalau natsu menyukainyapun mira-san sudah sangat aktif menjodohkan mereka berdua. Lucy bergidik. Levy menepuk bahu lucy dan tersenyum

"ini nggak buruk kok, lu-chan... Cuma satu bulan..."

"tapi diantara semua kegiatan club, kenapa Cuma di club menulis aku dilarang natsu?" tanya lucy ingin tahu. Levy memejamkan matanya, mencoba mencari kemungkinan kenapa natsu bertindak seperti itu. Seharusnya natsu tahu, kalau lucy sangat menyukai club itu, dan bukan seperti natsu untuk melarang sahabat terdekatnya ini untuk tidak melakukan hal yang disukainya.

"kukira ini tentang Dan-san..." levy berkata pelan

"Dan? Ada apa dengannya?" tanya lucy ingin tahu.

"ah, lu-chan... apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu? Mengapa kau benar-benar nggak peka sih?"

"eh?" lucy terdiam, dia benar-benar nggak tahu apa-apa

"kau tidak tahu? Dan-san itu suka kau... lu-chan..." kata levy. Dia tida tidak habis pikir, ternyata sahabatnya yang menduduki peringkat tertinggi setelahnya dikelas ini benar-benar nggak peka. Dia pikir dulu orang yang paling nggak peka itu natsu, ternyata dia salah besar!

Lucy hanya diam. Mendengar bahwa ada seseorang yang menyukainya itu hal yang biasa, kecuali mendengar bahwa natsu menyukainya tentu saja. Natsu itu berbeda. Dia sahabatnya. Seperti berpikir lama sekali "jadi... alasan natsu melarangku kesana agar aku nggak bertemu Dan-san?"

Levy mengangguk. "natsu cemburu" levy menambahkan, jaga-jaga kalau sahabatnya ini nggak tahu kalau sebenarnya natsu cemburu. Pipi lucy memerah. Tentu saja, natsu kan menyukainya. Tapi tiba-tiba ekspresi wajahnya menjadi kaku.

"tapi itu salah... levy-chan" kata lucy pelan. Levy hanya menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"eh?"

"walaupun Dan menyukaiku, tidak seharusnya dia melarangku. Aku tahu ada beberapa anak yang menyukaiku, seperti katamu. tapi natsu tidak bersikap seperti itu pada mereka " kata lucy pelan.

"itu wajar. Natsu tidak menyukainya bukan karena Dan-san menyukaimu saja, tapi karena tingkah lakunya juga. Aku sendiri tidak suka dengannya. Dia terlalu _sneaky_. Kau juga harus berhati-hati kepadanya juga lu-chan" kata levy pelan. Lucy hanya diam. Menurutnya,,, ini masih tidak benar.

_Kriiiiiiiiiing_

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Semua siswa fairy tail high school berhamburan keluar kelas, sebagian mereka pulang dan sebagian juga menghadiri kegiatan club. Erza sudah pergi menemui jellal, ketua OSIS fairy tail high school, sebagai sekretarisnya dia mempunyai banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan hari ini. gray satu club sepak bola dengan natsu, dia sudah keluar kelas terlebih dahulu, levy pun begitu. Kini yang tertinggal dikelas Cuma natsu dan lucy. natsu tertidur di bangkunya sedangkan lucy hanya mematung dibangkunya. Dia mengamati natsu yang sedang tidur besandar dibangkunya. Dia bisa saja lari sekarang, tapi sepertinya itu bukan keputusan yang tepat. Lagipula gray menyuruhnya untuk membangunkan natsu agar tidak telat kegiatan club satu jam lagi. Lucy berjalan ke bangku natsu yang tepat berada dibelakang bangkunya. Dia membungkuk dan tersenyum melihat wajah tidur natsu yang terlihat damai. Lucy menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyilangkan lengannya didadanya.

"hei, natsu..." kata lucy pelan tapi cukup keras untuk membangunkan natsu dikelas yang kosong ini.

Natsu masih tertidur pulas.

"bangun, idiot..." lucy menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya pelan. Dia takut apabila terlalu keras akan membuatnya terjatuh. Natsu tidak juga bangun, lucy memutar kelopak matanya, seharusnya dia ingat natsu nggak mungkin bisa dibangunin Cuma dengan trik kecil seperti itu. lucy duduk dipinggiran bangku natsu. pandangan matanya mengarah ke arah lapangan sepakbola, gray, gajeel, loke, dan yang lainnya sudah disana. dia harus cepat, agar natsu nggak telat. Kalau sampai dia telat, gildart sensei akan benar-benar menghukum natsu tanpa ampun. Lucy terdiam dan tertawa agak keras.

"lucu, kenapa aku peduli kalau nanti kau telat. Idiot lucy..." dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. dia melirik natsu, natsu belum juga bangun. Dia merasa punya banyak waktu untuk bicara pada dirinya sendiri. "kalaupun kau telat, aku nggak akan peduli. Kalaupun kau dihukum gildart sensei, aku nggak akan peduli. Aku akan pergi ke club menulis dan membaca beberapa novel kesukaanku disana tanpa peduli si idiot berambut pink ini lalu pada saat itu kau dihukum sama gildart sensei sampai nggak bisa jalan pulang sendiri, aku nggak akan peduli..." lucy merasa ada yang tidak benar. Dia melirik ke arah natsu dan mendapati wajah damainya saat tidur, lucy menghela nafas panjang dan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"bodoh, tentu saja aku peduli... aku nggak bisa nggak peduli, lagi pula dia nggak pernah sekalipun nggak peduli." Dia menoleh ke arah natsu dan tersenyum.

"bangun!" lucy berkata aga keras. natsu hanya bergumam tidak jelas. Lucy mencubitnya keras.

"AAAARGGH!" natsu menjerit kesakitan.

"bangun, setengah jam lagi kau akan ketinggalan kegiatan club." Kata lucy yang masih terduduk di meja natsu.

"10 menit lagi ya... lalu bangunkan aku"

"nggak. Ayo bangun sekarang" lucy turun dari meja natsu dan menarik natsu dari tempat duduknya.

"ayolah lucy... 5 menit lagi..." kata natsu dengan senyum diwajahnya. Lucy menggeleng

" .su!" dia memperjelas kata-katanya dan menarik natsu keras, natsu berhasil ditariknya tapi tanpa disangka, lucy sendiri kehilangan keseimbangan, dia hampir jatuh kebelakang. Tapi natsu menariknya, sebagai gantinya natsu yang baru setengah sadar terjatuh kebelakang dan menarik lucy saat terjatuh. Pada akhirnya merekka berdua terjatuh dilantai. Natsu berada dibawah lucy. mereka terdiam cukup lama, berusaha memproses apa yang telah terjadi. Tapi tiba-tiba lucy menyadari posisi mereka, dia cepat-cepat berdiri dengan pipi memerah.

"k-kau harus cepat ke l-lapangan, atau gildart sensei akan menghukummu" lucy berkata agak tergagap.

Natsu tersadar, melihat pipi lucy memerah dia tersenyum. dia berdiri dan mengambil tasnya

"ayo" natsu menarik tangan lucy, lucy secara terburu-buru meraih tasnya sendiri dan mengikuti natsu.

Mereka berjalan ke arah loker sepatu. Natsu berhenti dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"kau boleh mengikuti kegiatan club sekarang. karena team sepak bola sekolah kita sebentar lagi akan ikut turnamen, latihan team akan sangat lama. Kau boleh keclub manapun. Aku akan menunggumu di gerbang jam 4 sore" kata natsu dengan senyum diwajahnya. Senyum lucy pun melebar.

"benarkah?" tanya lucy tak percaya.

"kau boleh pergi ke club menulis itu juga, asal ada levy disana"

Senyum lucy semakin lebar. Natsu sudah mau berajak pergi saat dia berbalik lagi.

"lucy... jauhi Dan. Aku nggak suka sama dia" kata natsu pelan tanpa melihat ke arah lucy dia mulai berjalan ke arah gedung olahraga.

"kau ini kenapa. Kau nggak berhak melarangku untuk menjauhi orang natsu" kata lucy cepat. Natsu mendengarnya dan berbalik

"jauhi saja dia" kata natsu tegas lalu berlari menuju gedung olahraga.

Lucy mendengus kesal dan berjalan ke ruang club. Menjauhi orang bukan hal yang disukainya, tapi saat natsu yang bicara, tidak tahu kenapa dia sepertinya harus mempercayainya.

* * *

Levy sudah pulang, tapi masih ada beberapa anak disana. Dan masih disana tapi sejak dari tadi lucy tidak berani menyapanya, dia hanya berbicara dengan levy, hina, dan laki. Ini sudah jam 15.45, sebentar lagi dia harus turun, dia merasa kasihan juga kalau natsu harus menunggu lama. Dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan merapikan pakaiannya

"kau mau kemana, lucy-san... biasanya kau akan pulang jam 5" kata hina, tidak biasanya bagi seorang lucy untuk pulang jam 4 apabila sudah terlanjur lama membaca di club itu.

"aku mau pulang, hina-chan... natsu menungguku" kata lucy santai, sambil tersenyum.

"Natsu? kalian pacaran?" tanya hina dengan lugunya. Laki tersenyum dan menoleh ke arahnya

"hina-chan.. kau kan tahu lucy dan natsu bertentangga. Itu wajar" kata laki kepada hina. Tiba-tiba Dan berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Laki dan hina juga menatap Dan dengan aneh. Dia tidak menyapa atau berbicara ke pada lucy hari ini. _apa natsu mengancamnya? Nggak, itu nggak mungkin _kata lucy dalam hati.

"hina-chan, laki-san... aku pulang dulu ya" katanya sambil melangkah ke pintu club.

"hati-hati lucy-san..."kata mereka bersamaan. Lucy tersenyum dan melangkah ke loker sepatu. Saat lucy sudah mencapai loker, dia mengambil sepatunya. Tapi sebelum sempat memakai sepatunya dia melihat bayangan seseorang berdiri dibelakangnya. Lucy terdiam.

"lucy-chan" itu suara Dan. Lucy menghembuskan nafas panjang. Dia berbalik dan tersenyum.

"kukira kau sudah pulang?" tanya lucy ramah.

"ada yang ingin kubicarakan kepadamu" dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan lucy. lucy menarik alisnya.

"ok, apa?" dia merasa ada yang aneh.

"nggak disini"

"disini sepi kok. Bicara aja nggak ada orang yang dengar" kata lucy. dia nggak mau mengambil resiko, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan Dan hari ini. atau mungkin gara-gara apa yang dikatakan natsu dia jadi lebih awas.

Tapi tiba-tiba dan membungkam mulutnya. Lucy berusaha berteriak tapi tidak berhasil, dan menariknya ke ruangan musik dan mengunci pintunya. Lucy merasa sangat takut. Saat dilepaskan, dia berlari menuju pintu dan mencoba untuk membukanya, tapi nggak bisa. Kuncinya sudah berada ditangan Dan. Lucy menenangkan dirinya dan berjalan menuju Dan.

"kau mau apa?" kata lucy agak kasar.

"aku menyukaimu, lucy-chan" kata Dan. Pandangannya melembut. Mata lucy melebar, dia tidak habis pikir. Mengapa Dan menyekapnya hanya untuk menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Lucy berpikir apa yang harus dijawabnya agar tak melukai perasaan Dan, dia sama sekali nggak punya perasaan lebih dari teman untuk Dan.

"dengar dan,,, aku minta maaf... tapi aku nggak melihatmu lebih dari teman" kata lucy pelan.

"aku nggak mau mendengar jawabanmu. Kau harus jadi pacarku, lucy-chan" katanya agak kasar sambil menggenggam tangan lucy. lucy kaget dan tidak bisa merespon apa-apa. Dan mulai terlihat aneh. dia mendorong lucy ke dinding dan mengurungnya diantara tangannya.

"kau akan jadi pacarku lucy chan." Kata Dan kasar.

"tapi kau nggak bisa memaksakan perasaan orang lain, Dan" kata lucy membela dirinya

"aku bisa. Contohnya seperti ini" kata Dan cepat. Dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke lucy, tangannya mengunci kedua tangan Lucy. Lucy melihat Dan ketakutan. Dia mengelak sebisa mungkin agar Dan tidak dapat menciumnya.

"aku akan teriak, Dan" kata lucy kasar.

"teriaklah, nggak akan ada orang yang dengar apapun dari ruangan ini. ini ruang kedap suara." Kata Dan menyeringai. mata lucy melebar, Dan benar.

Ditengah keputusasaannya dia mempunyai satu orang yang mungkin akan mendengarnya, setebal apapun peredam suara diantara mereka

"NAAAATSUUUUUU! TOLONG AKU!" dia menjerit dengan sekuat tenaga.

Dan tertawa. "bahkan dia nggak akan datang. kau milikku" dia mencoba mencium paksa lucy lagi. Kali ini lucy benar-benar sudah terkunci, Lucy menutup matanya, nggak mau lihat apa yang akan terjadi. tapi nggak ada apapun yang dirasakannya dibibirnya, justru dia mendengar suara bantingan keras. dia membuka matanya pelan dan melihat dihadapannya, natsu sedang memukul Dan keras. matanya melebar, dia tidak percaya, natsu benar-benar datang. Natsu terus memukuli Dan, beberapa kali Dan berhasil memukulnya balik. Tapi natsu nggak pernah bisa berhenti memukul Dan. Dan hampir kehilangan kesadarannya saat akhirnya lucy menarik punggung natsu dan memeluknya dari belakang. Natsu terhenti seketika

"lucy, lepaskan aku" kata natsu, di nada suaranya lucy tahu natsu sangat marah. Dia masih ingin memukuli Dan.

"nggak natsu, itu cukup" kata lucy pelan.

Natsu menendang Dan sekali lagi, seketika Dan sudah pingsan. Lucy merasa kasihan melihat Dan, tapi mengingat apa yang dilakukannya tadi dia menjadi enggan untuk menolongnya. Lucy hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menghadap punggung natsu, nggak tahu apa yang akan dikatakannnya untuk natsu. tiba-tiba Natsu berbalik menghadap lucy dan memeluk lucy erat. Lucy membiarkan natsu memeluknya seperti itu.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" kata natsu khawatir. Dia melepaskan pelukannya.

"aku nggak apa-apa" kata lucy, senyum sudah terplester diwajahnya.

"ceroboh" kata natsu sambil memukul jidat lucy. itu nggak sakit, tapi lucy tetap menggosok-gosok jidatnya.

"aku nggak akan mengulanginya lagi" balas lucy.

"tentu saja kau tidak boleh mengulanginya lagi, atau seperti tadi. Aku akan menghancurkan semua pintu di gedung ini" kata natsu serius. Lucy menoleh ke arah pintu, dan benar saja. Pintu ruang musik sudah hancur.

Biasanya lucy akan marah kalau natsu menghancurkan properti apapun. Tapi kali ini dia hanya tersenyum dan menarik tangan natsu dan mengajaknya pulang. Dia beruntung punya seseorang seperti natsu. dia beruntung sekali.

**to be cont...**


	6. Chapter 6 - comfort

**Minna, Riri minta maaf nggak bisa update cepet ya... minggu2 ini bener-bener sibuk!**

**tapi buat permintaan maaf, ini riri buatin chapter yang lebih panjang dari biasanya semoga kalian suka XD**

**Chapter 6 - Comfort**

Lucy terlentang ditempat tidurnya, matanya menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya, senyumnya tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Dia mengambilnya dan melihat nama siapa yang ada dilayar kaca. Natsu. dia tersenyum dan menekan tombol terima.

_"hei" _suara natsu diseberang.

"hei, ada apa?" kata lucy. nadanya bahagia.

_"boleh aku ke kamarmu?" katanya senang._

"natsu, ini sudah malam"

"_kau nggak memperbolehkanku?" _katanya kecawa.

"tentu saja nggak" kata lucy tegas.

"_oh, baiklah" _kata natsu pelan lalu menutup telponnya. Lucy yang mendengar nada panggilan terputus hanya melihat ponselnya heran. Dia menyangka natsu marah karena dia tidak mengijinkannya masuk. Tapi ini benar-benar sudah malam. Lucy menghembuskan nafas panjang. Dia heran Mengapa natsu keras kepala sekali. Padahal orang tua mereka sudah menetapkan peratuan untuk mereka bedua bahwa walaupun kamar mereka sangat dekat dan hubungan mereka juga sangat dekat, mereka tidak boleh ke kamar lainnya kalau sudah malam sekali. Pikiran lucy menjalar kemana-mana sampai dia mendengar seperti ada orang yang memanggilnya dari arah balkon, lucy memutar kelopak matanya dan tersenyum. tentu saja. Natsu.

"lucy! keluarlah!"

Lucy mengenakan jaketnya dan keluar. Itu cukup untuk menghangatkan dirinya yang hanya memakai sepasang piama. Diluar natsu sudah menunggu dibalkon milik lucy dengan senyuman lebar. Lucy tersenyum dan berjalan ke arah natsu.

"keras kepala. Ini sudah malam, seharusnya kau nggak disini" kata lucy sambil menjitak kepala natsu.

"aduh" respon natsu. "tapi aku kan nggak dikamarmu?" natsu membela dirinya sendiri. Lucy hanya memutar kelopak matanya dan mengibaskan tangannya, tanda ia tak peduli. Lucy berjalan ke arah salah satu tempat duduknya dan melihat ke arah natsu. natsu mengikutinya.

"ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"hm"natsu mengangguk

"katakan" kata lucy.

"tentang permintaanku..." natsu tersenyum, pipinya agak merah. Lucy melihatnya dan tertawa kecil, natsu agak mengerutkan dahinya, dia malu.

"haha, pipimu lucu, tapi teruskan. Tapi minta sesuatu yang logis ya" kata lucy mempersilahkannya.

"besok... kalau kau ada waktu... kalau kau ada waktu..." kata natsu ragu

"natsu, kau membuatku nggak sabar, aku nggak akan kemana-mana besok... aku nganggur" kata lucy tegas.

"k-ke-kencan" kata natsu agak tergagap. Lucy agak kaget mendengarnya, tapi akhirnya tertawa lepas.

"lucy, kenapa kau tertawa? aku serius. Mau ya?" protes natsu. lucy melihat ke arah natsu dan mengangguk

"oke" kata lucy. natsu tersenyum bahagia dan memeluk lucy. lucy agak kaget tapi membiarkannya

"jam 8 pagi aku akan menjemputmu" kata natsu. lucy tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"aku bahkan bisa menduganya kalau kau akan menjemputku langsung ke kamarku" kata lucy.

"kau benar" kata natsu. "sekarang masuklah, ini mulai dingin" natsu mendorong lucy masuk kekamarnya. Lucy mendengus kesal.

"Dari tadi sudah dingin sekali, bodoh" katanya kesal.

"mau aku yang akan menghangatkanmu?" goda natsu.

"gaaaah! Aku akan masuk sendiri!" teriak lucy lalu lari kearah pintu kamarnya. natsu hanya tertawa. sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya dia menoleh ke arah natsu dan mendapatinya masih disana.

"selamat malam, idiot!" Dia tersenyum dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

"malam, luce..." bisiknya pelan lalu melompat ke arah balkonnya. Senyum natsu nggak pernah lepas, bahkan waktu dia tidur pun. Besok akan menjadi hari yang indah.

* * *

Pukul setengah 8 lucy sudah selesai mandi, dia mengenakan sundress pink sepaha yang cute. Dia juga memakai legging putih, jaga-jaga kalau natsu mengajaknya ke taman hiburan. Dia hanya memakai bedak tipis pada wajahnya dan dia juga memakai sedikit lipgloss. Rambutnya dia sisir rapi, sebagian rambutnya diikat kesamping. Dia mengambil sepatu flat pink di raknya dan memandangi bayangannya di kaca besar dikamarnya, Setelah merasa dandanannya cukup sempurna, Dia turun dari kamarnya dan mendapati natsu sudah ada di meja makan keluarganya sedang bercanda dengan papa dan mamanya.

"kukira kau akan menjemputku jam 8 Di kamarku" kata lucy.

Natsu menoleh, dia tersenyum. tentu saja lucy akan sangat cantik, seperti biasanya.

"kau tak lihat? Aku sedang mengambil hati om jude" kata natsu. papa dan mama lucy hanya tertawa.

"aku sudah merestuimu dari dulu natsu" kata papa lucy tenang.

Disisi lain lucy hanya memutar kelopak mataya. Dia tahu, papa dan mamanya sudah berkomplot dengan natsu.

"kalian akan sangat cocok. Kalian bahkan terlihat matching hari ini. Kenapa kau nggak pacaran natsu aja sih, sweetie" kata mama lucy dengan riang. Lucy melihat ke arah natsu yang memakai kaos putih dan jaket merah.

"ini nggak segampang yang mama kira" kata lucy.

Natsu hanya tersenyum "biarkan dia tante, cepat atau lambat kita akan bertunangan"

Papa mama lucy tertawa. lucy memukul kepala natsu dari belakang. Natsu mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"kau sudah siap?" Kata natsu seteah merasa kepalanya sudah nggak sakit lagi.

Lucy mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah papanya

"pa, ma, aku keluar dengan natsu"

Mereka tersenyum dan mencium lucy.

"jangan pulang malam-malam ya..." kata mamanya. Natsu mengangguk dan tersenyum. natsu juga berpamitan dan mereka berangkat.

Papa dan lucy saling pandang dan tersenyum, Sebenarnya walaupun mereka pulang terlalu malam, asal dengan natsu, orangtuanya sama sekali nggak akan khawatir. Sebenarnya satu-satunya orang yang mereka mampu percayai untuk menjaga lucy adalah natsu.

* * *

"nggak" kata lucy singkat. natsu benar-benar mengajaknya ke taman hiburan, itu berita bagus. Tapi berita buruknya, rumah hantu juga masuk daftar wajib natsu.

"Ayolah lucy..." natsu membujuknya sekali lagi.

"nggak mau" kata lucy lagi.

"jangan bilang kau takut" kata natsu menggodanya.

"aku nggak takut!" kata lucy lagi, kali ini nada suaranya agak tinggi. Pipinya agak memerah. Disisi lain natsu menahan senyumnya. Dia tahu gadis favoritnya ini mempunyai ego lebih besar dari gunung. Dan karena itu, dia akan berhasil membujuknya masuk.

"kalau gitu, kenapa nggak masuk aja?"

Lucy kelihatan memikirkan sesuatu dengan keras. pipinya agak merah. Setelah cukup lama akhirnya dia menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"aku nggak mau. K-kau tau... disana agak... agak..." lucy berkata dengan agak terbata-bata. Natsu yang sudah tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran lucy menyelanya.

"menakutkan?" kata natsu dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Lucy mau menyangkalnya lagi, tapi akhirnya menyerah.

"i-iya" kata lucy dengan pipi memerah.

"tapi karena gray bilang ini cool. Jadi kau tetap masuk" kata natsu.

" nggak-nat-su " kata lucy mempertegas kata-katanya

"kalau begitu ini akan jadi permintaanku yang ketiga"

"aku nggak akan melakukannya"

"aku akan memanggil erza kesini. Rumahnya nggak jauh dari sini" kata natsu puas.

Wajah lucy berubah pucat. Natsu tersenyum dan meraih tangan lucy.

"ayolah, aku akan menjagamu. Temani aku melihat-lihat" kata natsu sambil menarik tangan lucy masuk

"LIHAT-LIHAT APANYA?!" sentak lucy. natsu hanya meringis sambil menarik lucy.

* * *

"a-a-...ku akan m-membalasmu nanti" kata lucy sambil menutup mata. Dia berpegangan erat pada ujung baju natsu. dia benar nggak bisa melihat apa yang ada didalam. Tapi dia bisa mendengar suara-suara yang memang sudah menjadi khas rumah hantu tersebut.

"ini nggak seseru apa yang dikatakan gray" kata natsu. dia melihat ke arah lucy.

"tentu saja, mereka Cuma patung. bodoh" kata lucy kesal. Matanya masih tertutup erat.

"aku tahu" kata natsu singkat.

"lalu, kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?" tanya lucy.

"kata gray, ini akan menyenangkan" kata natsu dengan sesekali melihat tangan lucy yang menggenggam bajunya sangat erat.

"menyenangkan apanya, ini menakutkan" kata lucy kasar.

"kau bisa memelukku kalau kau begitu takut" kata natsu pada lucy. "itu baru menyenangkan" lanjut natsu. tapi lucy tidak bisa mendengarkannya sejak suara dari rumah hantu tiba-tiba menjadi sangat keras.

Pemandu jalan rumah hantu yang berada didepan natsu mendengar apa yang dikatakan natsu dan hanya tertawa.

Dia menoleh ke arah natsu. "kau mau yang menyenangkan? Masuklah kesini" kata pemandu mereka sembari membukakan pintu menuju ruangan berikutnya. Saat natsu dan lucy melewati pintu ruangan tersebut tiba-tiba sebuah tangan muncul dari balik pintu dan menyentuh lengan lucy. lucy langsung menjerit ketakutan, tangannya yang tadinya hanya memegang kaos natsu secara spontan meraih natsu dan memeluknya erat. natsu agak kaget dengan reaksi lucy. tapi akhirnya dia tertawa.

"gray benar, ini menyenangkan." Kata natsu yang akhirnya membuat lucy tersadar.

"a-aku nggak sengaja" kata lucy sambil melepaskan pelukan natsu. belum sampai sedetik dia melepaskan natsu. tiba-tiba ada yang memegang kakinya dari bawah. Lucy kontan menjerit lagi dan memeluk natsu, kali ini lebih erat.

"ini benar-benar menyenangkan" kata natsu dengan teratawa.

"a-apa Maksudmu... a-aku n-nggak se..."kata lucy agak terbata-bata dan dia juga berniat melepas pelukannya sampai sebuah kepala penuh darah jatuh dari atap rumah hantu "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA" lucy menjerit histeris dan memeluk natsu kembali. Natsu hanya tertawa senang dan melingkarkan tangannya di pundak lucy. dia lupa kalau lucy pasti akan membalasnya saat mereka keluar dari rumah hantu ini. dia juga pasti lupa, nasibnya setelah ini pasti menyedihkan.

* * *

"l-lucy, tunggu aku, uu-uurrrgh" kata natsu lemas dengan memegangi perutnya. Mukanya agak ungu. natsu benar-benar mendapatkan hukumannya. Lucy berhasil membuatnya menaiki wahana yang paling membuat orang mual sebanyak 10 kali.

"cepatlaaaaah" kata lucy tidak peduli.

Mereka sedang berjalan menyusuri taman yang ada dalam rute menuju rumah mereka. Natsu yang masih terlihat mual tertinggal agak jauh dari lucy. lucy menoleh kebelakang dan menarik nafas dalam. Dia berjalan kearah pohon besar yang ada ditaman itu dan duduk dibawahnya. natsu mengikutinya dan duduk di samping lucy. tiba-tiba lucy menarik kepala natsu ke arah pahanya, membuat natsu berbaring dengan pahanya sebagai bantal.

"istirahatlah dulu" katanya dengan pipi agak memerah. Natsu agak kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan lucy. tapi akhirnya dia tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya.

"m-maafkan aku" kata lucy pelan yang membuat natsu membuka matanya kembali.

"untuk apa?" kata natsu.

"tentu saja karena menaikinya sebanyak 10 kali, kau pasti mual sekali sekarang" kata lucy dengan pipinya yang masih merah.

Natsu terlihat kaget dengan permintaan maaf lucy, tapi akhirnya dia tertawa. "kita impas" katanya dengan senyum mengembang.

"ah, aku lupa kau juga membuatku sengsara tadi." Kata lucy dengar memutar bola matanya. Natsu hanya tertawa. tapi lucy akhirnya ikut tertawa.

Lucy melihat natsu dan tersenyum manis "terimakasih" kata lucy. Natsu mengangkat salah satu alisnya penuh tanya. "karena?" tanyanya.

"karena hari ini kau membuatku senang, bodoh"

Natsu tertawa. "apapun asal kau senang, lucy.. apapun" lalu Natsu memejamkan matanya kembali.

Pipi lucy memerah, perkataan natsu tadi juga membuat jantungnya berdetak keras. dia memegangi pipinya sendiri yang terasa agak hangat. Lucy sendiri bingung kenapa dia bisa bereaksi seperti itu, yang dia tahu berada disamping natsu dalam waktu 24 jam pun dan lebih dari sebulanpun mungkin akan terasa menyenangkan.

* * *

Satu jam kemudian natsu terbangun, perutnnya sudah tidak mual lagi. Dia mendapati lucy sedang membaca majalah yang dibelinya tadi sehingga menutupi paandangannya ke natsu. Natsu tidak bergerak sedikitpun, dia tidak ingin lucy tahu kalau dia sudah bangun. Kalau sampai lucy tahu, pasti dia akan mengajaknya pulang. Natsu melihat ke arah langit yang sekarang sudah berwarna agak jingga, ada beberapa awan gelap yang menggelantung. Pantas saja hari ini tidak terasa panas, sejak pagi memang langit ditutupi mendung. Untung saja hari ini nggak huja. Jadi _kencan_nya nggak terganggu. Memikirkan apa yag dilakukannya tadi saja membuat natsu tersenyum bahagia. Dia senang lucy menikmati _kencan _mereka hari ini. walaupun kejadian rumah hantu tadi membuat rutinitas peperangan mereka kembali terjadi, hari ini tetap menyenangkan. Banyak orang di taman hiburan tadi yang berkata mereka sangat cocok sekali. Natsu bahkan bingung, dia dan lucy bahkan nggak berpegangan tangan. Tapi kenapa banyak orang yang bilang mereka pasangan, itu misteri. Secara tidak sadar natsu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum membuat lucy sadar kalau natsu sudah bangun. Saat lucy mau menyingkirkan majalahnya, natsu cepat-cepat menutup matanya kembali, tapi lucy terlanjur mengetahuinya.

"bangun" kata lucy tegas.

Natsu nggak berkutik.

"aku tahu kau sudah bangun, jadi bangunlah"

Natsu masih juga pura-pura tidur.

"bangunlah, atau aku tidak akan mengajakmu makan"

Natsu seketika membuka matanya.

"kau tidak akan mengajakku pulang?" kata natsu penuh tanya.

"nggak, aku lapar. Lagi pula..." lucy terdiam, dia agak ragu. Pipinya juga agak merah. "hukumanku untuk kencan denganmu kan satu hari..."

Natsu tersenyum. dia duduk dan menatap lucy tepat pada matanya.

"jadi kau begitu bahagianya kencan denganku sampai kau nggak mau pulang? Haruskah kita mengulanginya besok pagi?" natsu mulai menggodanya. Muka lucy memerah.

"L-lupakan" lucy menjauhkan muka natsu. "Kita pulang" kata lucy sambil berdiri.

Natsu menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengikuti lucy berdiri.

"jadwal kencan kita selanjutnya, makan" Tiba-tiba natsu menarik tangan lucy. lucy agak kaget tapi dia mengikutinya.

"kau mentraktir" kata lucy sambil tersenyum

Mereka pergi menuju restoran diseberang jalan. Saat menyeberangi jalan, mereka tidak tahu kalau dari salah satu mobil yang berhenti, disitu ada dua orang yang sangat mengenal lucy.

"bukankah itu lucy?" kata salah satu dari mereka, dia membuka kacamata hitamnya untuk melihat lebih jelas.

Teman disampingnya hanya melihat ke arah lucy dan natsu tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"ah, dia tumbuh dengan cepat. Nggak kukira dia akan jadi secantik itu" kata lelaki yang tadi melepas kacamatanya itu.

"aku juga sudah nggak pernah melihatnya satu setengah tahun ini, dia bertambah cantik. kau mau menyapanya?" Laki-laki yang berambut gelap itu sekarang angkat bicara, senyum terukir diwajahnya.

"hei, jangan bilang setelah kau putus, sekarang kau mau mendekatinya..."

"apa pedulimu, sting?" katanya dingin

"berikan aku kesempatan, kalau kau maju aku mungkin nggak akan dapat kesempatan... dia sudah menyukaimu dari dulu" sting, laki-laki yang tadi melepas kacamatanya mengeluh.

"diamlah" kata laki-laki itu singkat.

Tanpa sadar, lampu sudah berubah jadi hijau lagi. Membuat mereka harus terus berjalan lagi. Laki-laki yang berambut gelap itu melihat sekali lagi kearah lucy yang sudah sampai seberang lalu menancap gas mobilnya. Senyum tulus terukir diwajahnya.

"aku akan menyapanya nanti" katanya tenang.

* * *

Lucy berbalik secara tiba-tiba. Dia melihat wajah seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya dari pantulan kaca restoran. Saat dia melihat ke arah jalan semua mobil sudah mulai berjalan membuatnya sulit mencari wajah yang dilihatnya tadi. Dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"ada apa lucy?" tanya natsu yang menyadari tingkah lucy.

"ah, N-nggak... kukira aku melihat salah satu temanku disekolahku dulu. Ternyata bukan." Katanya membuat alasan. Natsu hanya mengangkat salah satu alisnya penasaran.

"a-ayo masuk" kata lucy cepat sambil mendorong bahu natsu masuk ke restoran.

Saat natsu masuk mendahuluinya, Lucy melihat kearah jalan lagi. Wajahnya tegang. Hatinya mengatakan kalimat yang sama sejak tadi.

_Nggak mungkin dia ada disini. Rogue-senpai..._

_**To be cont...**_


	7. Chapter 7 - meeting

well, karena ini sedang hari libur... jadi riri bisa nulis fanfic XD...

buat yang selama ini dukung riri, terimaksih banyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak XD

this is it

**chapter 7- meeting**

Dua hari setelah lucy melihat bayangan rogue senpai pada kaca restoran dia bertindak agak aneh. dua hari lucy terasa lebih pendiam. saat natsu menanyai apa dia baik-baik saja, lucy hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Natsu juga terlihat sangat khawatir. Melihat natsu begitu khawatir, akhirnya lucy merasa sedikit bersalah. Lucy memutuskan untuk tidak membuat natsu khawatir lagi. Dia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia melihat orang yang salah. Akhirnya setelah beberapa hari dia mulai kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Lucy menghela nafas panjang. Ini sudah masuk jam terakhir. Jadi otaknya sudah mulai melirik ke arah natsu yang sudah tertidur. "_tentu saja dia akan tidur" _Kata lucy dalam hati dan tersenyum. dia mengamati seluruh kelas dan tersenyum melihat ekspresi teman-temannya yang juga mulai bosan. Tidak sengaja pandangannya menangkap lisanna tidak sedang memperhatikan sensei. "_Nggak biasanya lisanna nggak memperhatikan sensei" _kata lucy dalamhatinya lagi. Lucy mengikuti arah pandangan lisanna yang jatuh tepat dibelakangnya. Itu artinya natsu. lucy melihat ke arah lisanna lagi yang tersenyum tulus. Saat lisanna tahu lucy sedang mengamatinya mukanya agak memerah. lucy hanya tersenyum. dia jadi berpikir, apa lisanna menyukai natsu?. dia jadi ingat beberapa bulan lalu sebelum dia tahu natsu menyukainya, dia sering mendengar dari levy kalau lisanna dulu saat kecil sangat dekat dengan natsu. lisanna adalah salah satu adik mira selain elfman. Levy juga mengatakan bahwa dulunya lisanna satu smp dengan natsu dan lainnya. tapi dia harus pindah ke kota edolas. Sejak lucy bukan teman masa kecil mereka, lucy jadi kurang tahu soal lisanna. Apalagi lisanna baru kembali ke magnolia dan sekolah di fairy tail high school beberapa bulan lalu. Lucy tersenyum. Dia harus lebih dekat lagi dengan lisanna.

Lucy melirik jam tangannya. Masih beberapa menit lagi. Dia menghela nafas panjang. Dia sudah sangat bosan. Jam berjalan lambat. Loke yang mengetahui lucy sedang bosan, berkali-kali mencoba menghiburnya (+ menggodanya) dengan suara pelan. lucy kadang tertawa pelan tapi berkali-kali lucy juga ingin sekali melemparnya ke arah jendela. Dosis rayuan setiap hari dari loki sudah terlalu banyak buatnya sehingga, rayuan loki benar-benar sudah nggak bekerja.

_Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimg_

bel sekolah berbunyi. Lucy menghela nafas lega. Sensei juga sudah mengakhiri kelasnya. loke sudah keluar lebih dahulu saat dirinya mulai dikejar oleh fangirlnya.

"lucy" gray memanggilnya

"apa?"

"seperti biasa, bangunkan natsu sebelum dia telat latihan ya?" gray menghampirinya sambil menunjuk ke arah natsu.

"ok" jawab lucy dengan tersenyum. Membangunkan natsu sudah menjadi rutinitasnya sejak dia ada perjanjian dengan natsu. dia melihat jam tangannya sendiri. 20 menit lagi.

"kalau kau mau membangunkan natsu dengan cepat, gunakan telinganya" kata gray lalu mengambil tasnya sendiri.

"telinga?" tanya lucy

"itu kata tante grandine. Aku juga nggak tahu. Aku duluan, lucy. sampai nanti" kata gray. Lucy membalasnya dengan senyuman, lalu dia menoleh ke arah natsu.

"natsu, bangun" kata lucy sambil menggoyang-goyankan bahu natsu.

"aaa- 5 menit lagi lucy.."

"aku nggak peduli kalau kau akan telat latihan, tapi latihan cheers ku juga akan dimulai. Aku nggak mau dihukum erza" kata lucy dengan menarik natsu. natsu tidak berkutik.

lucy ingat apa yang dikatakan gray tadi. Dia cepat-cepat menjewer telinga natsu dan sesuai harapannya natsu langsung bangun dan menjerit kesakitan. Lucy hanya tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

" apa yang kau lakukan?" kata natsu sambil memegangi telinganya.

Lucy menyilangkan tangannya didadanya

"apa lagi? Aku membangunkanmu"

"itu sakit banget"

"habis kau nggak bangun-bangun"

"kau orang kedua tersadis setelah mama" kata natsu lagi. Lucy hanya tertawa.

"jadi kau mau dibangunkan dengan lembut?" kata lucy sambil mendekati natsu. muka natsu langsungg cerah mendengar pertanyaan lucy. dia mengangguk penuh semangat.

"aku ingin dibangunkan dengan ciuman disini" kata natsu senang sambil menunjuk bibirnya. "setelah kita menikah nanti" tambahnya.

Lucy meneteskan keringatnya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan natsu. "kau sangat yakin aku akan menikah denganmu" kata lucy pasrah.

"tentu saja" kata natsu dengan senyum khasnya lalu menggandeng tangan lucy keluar.

"ayo, kita punya latihan" katanya singat. Lucy hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti natsu.

* * *

_Prit...prit...prit..._

Suara peluit gildart sensei membahana di seluruh lapangan bola yang sekarang sedang digunakan sebagai latihan tim sepak bola natsu. lucy melihat ke arah natsu yang sedang serius berlatih di samping gray. Beberapa kali mereka terlihat bertengkar, sehingga membuat gildart sensei harus berdiri disamping mereka untuk mencegah mereka bertengkar lagi. Lucy tertawa beberapa kali. juvia tersenyum disampingnya

"lucy... kau menyukai natsu" kata juvia dengan senyum tulus

"tentu saja, juvia...dia kan salah satu sahabat kita" kata lucy dengan muka datar

"apa kau pura-pura bodoh? Kau tahu apa maksud juvia" kata cana dengan tangan menyilang di dadanya. Erza yang mendengar percakapan mereka mengahampirinya.

"berilah natsu kesempatan lucy, dia menyukaimu lebih dari yang kau bayangkan" kata erza tenang.

"aku... aku nggak tahu" jawab lucy sambil melihat ke arah kakinya sendiri.

"aku nggak tahu apa yang bisa membuat kamu begitu menyukai rogue.. tapi menurutku, natsu jauh lebih baik darinya" kata cana tegas. Erza mengangguk. Juvia juga mengiyakan.

Lucy terdiam. lucy mengingat semua kenangannya dengan rogue senpai. rogue senpai sangat baik padanya. Tapi dia juga ingat semua yang pernah dilakukan natsu padanya. Walaupun pada awalnya dia sangat benci pada natsu karena menurutnya dia adalah tetangga yang sangat kurang ajar, pada akhirnya mereka menjadi sahabat yang paling dekat. Saat dia tahu bahwa rogue senpai pacaran dengan yukino senpai , natsu juga yang ada disampingnya. lucy jadi ingat, jangan-jangan saat kejadian itu terjadi, natsu sudah menyukainnya?. Jadi dia bukan satu-satunya yang tersakiti. Dia melihat ke arah natsu yang kini sedang berlari kearahnya.

Melihat natsu sedang berlari mengahmpiri mereka,Juvia, erza dan cana hanya tersenyum. satu persatu dari mereka mulai meninggalkan lucy

"pikirkan baik-baik lucy... nggak adda gunaya terlalu terikat dengan masa lalu... " kata juvia sebelum meninggalkan lucy. lucy hanya mengangguk . dia menyadari latihannya sudah selesai. juvia mengambil handuk dan memberikannya ke gray. Erza juga melakukan yang sama pada jellal. Sedangkan cana menunggu laxus mendatanginya dengan minum sekaleng soda.

"apa yang mereka katakan? Kau terlihat memikirkan sesuatu" kata natsu yang langsung duduk disampingnya.

Lucy tersenyum. "itu rahasia" katanya pelan. Lucy meraih minuman disampingnya. dia Membukanya dan memberikannya ke natsu. natsu terlihat kaget, dia hanya melihat ke arah lucy dan kalengnya secara bergantian. Lucy tertawa

"ambillah. Kau nggak bawa minuman kan hari ini?" kata lucy sambil tertawa. natsu mengangguk. Dia benar lupa membawa minuman hari ini. dia sudah mengatakannya pada lucy saat berangkat ke lapangan tadi, sayangnya dia nggak sempat beli karena dia hampir telat.

"untukku?" tanya natsu sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Lucy mengangguk dan menyodorkan minumannya lebih dekat ke arah natsu. natsu terlihat senang dan mengambilnya.

"maaf tadi aku ke cafetaria sebentar, untuk beli ini. jangan hukum aku ya?" kata lucy dengan sesekali menoleh ke erza.

"nggak akan." Kata natsu sambil mengacak-acak rambut lucy. lucy menunjukkan muka marahnya tapi lalu tertawa sambil merapikan rambutnya lagi. "terimakasih" kata natsu senang lalu meminum minumannya. Lucy tersenyum. dia mengambil tas natsu dan membukanya, membuat natsu mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"kau juga nggak bawa handukmu" kata lucy sambil menoleh kembali ke arah natsu.

Natsu hanya tertawa. "aku benar-benar lupa hari ini" katanya tanpa beban.

Lucy mengamati baju olahraga natsu yang basah. "kau basah" katanya pelan lalu membuka tasnya sendiri.

"aku nggak ada latihan cheer hari ini jadi ini belum aku pakai sama sekali" kata lucy sambil menyodorkan handuknya.

"pantas saja kau menungguku lebih awal" kata Natsu lalu mengambil handuk ditangan lucy. lucy hanya tersenyum.

"ini bau strawberry" katanya natsu sambil mengendus handuk lucy "seperti kau" lanjutnya.

"hei?! Kubilang jangan mengendusku, bodoh" kata lucy sambil memukul lengan natsu. natsu hanya tertawa.

Lapangan sudah mulai sepi. Teman-teman mereka mulai berpamitan untuk pulang, Tapi lucy tau dia harus menunggu natsu mengganti bajunya jadi dia mengambil buku ditasnya dan mulai mencari halaman terakhir yang dibacanya. Melihat tingkah lucy, natsu mengerutkan dahinya.

"kenapa kau malah membuka bukumu? apa kita nggak pulang?" tanya natsu.

Lucy menoleh ke arah natsu dan memukul lengan natsu dengan buku yang sedang dibawanya. "tentu saja kita pulang"

"lalu kenapa kau malah membaca bukumu?"

"aku kan harus menunggumu mandi dan ganti baju... aku nggak mau mati karena bosan" ungkap lucy

Natsu menepuk dahinya saat menyadari kalau lucy benar. Dia langsung berlari kearah ruang ganti laki-laki, tapi belum sampai setengah jalan, dia kembali lagi.

"hei, wendy ingin aku membelikannya ice cream dan beberapa coklat hari ini, kau mau ikut atau pulang dulu? Aku nggak keberatan mengantarmu pulang dulu" kata natsu

"aku ikut" jawab lucy cepat. Mendengar kata icecream, dia jadi ingin ikut. Natsu tertawa

"ok, tunggu sebentar, aku nggak akan lama' kata natsu sebelum pergi meninggalkan lucy. lucy hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum, saat dia mau membaca bukunya lagi dia merasa ada yang aneh. dia mengedarkan pandangannya. Tidak ada yang aneh kecuali lisanna. Lisanna sedang di lantai 2 mengawasi natsu yang sedang berjalan memasuki gedung untuk membersihkan dirinya. Lucy terus mengamati lisanna, lisanna terlihat sedih saat mengawasi natsu. tanpa disangkanya lisanna menoleh ke arahnya, pipi lisanna langsung memerah. lucy membalasnya dengan tersenyum. tanpa melakukan apa-apa lagi lisanna langsung pergi dari tempatnya.

"_Ini aneh". _pikir lucy "_apa lisanna menyukai natsu?" _

Lucy menutup bukunya. keinginannya untuk membaca novel kesukaannnya kali ini hilang.

* * *

"nggak terasa ini sudah hari ke 19" kata lucy dengan senyum khasnya. Natsu melihat ke arahnya lalu tersenyum. mereka sedang menyusuri jalan menuju rumah mereka.

"kurang 11 hari lagi kau bebas. Kau senang?" tanya natsu.

Lucy hanya menggeleng lalu melihat ke arah natsu balik.

" aku... sepertinya sudah terlalu terbiasa denganmu. Jadi nanti kalau sudah lebih dari 30 hari aku masih mengikutimu, jangan usir aku ya?" kata lucy dengan muka memohon.

Natsu tertawa, jawaban lucy diluar dugaannya. 'tentu saja nggak" kata natsu lalu mencubit hidung lucy. lucy hanya menggerutu tidak jelas dan memegangi hidungnya.

"kau nggak bisa hidup tanpa mencubit atau mengacak-acak rambutku ya?" tanya lucy.

"nggak bisa" kata natsu dengan tertawa. kali ini dia mengacak-acak rambut lucy. lucy baru mau membalas natsu saat sebuah mobil membunyikan klakson dan berhenti tepat disamping mereka. kaca mobil itu turun pelan menampakkan dua orang yang sangat dikenal lucy, lucy menahan nafasnya, Dunianya seakan berjalan sangat pelan.

"rogue-senpai? sting-senpai?" kata lucy pelan.

Natsu tahu dengan kedua orang itu berada didepannya, ini buruk.

* * *

Natsu hanya diam. Dia menunggu respon yang akan diberikan lucy. dilihatnya tangan lucy agak bergetar. Natsu ingin meraihnya dan langsung menariknya pulang. Dengan bertemunya lucy dan dua orang ini, usahanya untuk membuat lucy menyukainya kembali akan lebih sulit.

"yo! Lucy!" sting keluar dari mobil dan menyapa lucy dengan senyum mengembang. Lucy hanya diam, lalu beberapa detik kemudian, Dia terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum pada sting. Natsu hanya melihatnya khawatir.

"sting-senpai" balas lucy senang. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. Tapi sting langsung menariknya pada pelukannya. Lucy hanya tertawa. bagaimanapun sting adalah salah satu kakak kelas yang dekat dengannya, walaupun sting agak nakal. Lucy melepaskan pelukannya pelan, dia mundur dan beralih menatap rogue. Dia nggak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"rogue-senp.." seperti apa yang dilakukannya pada sting, lucy beranjak mengulurkan tangannya. Tapi rogue langsung menariknya dan memeluk lucy. tindakan spontan rogue tadi membuat dada lucy berdebar keras

" lucy. lama nggak bertemu" kata rogue memotong perkataan lucy. pipi lucy tampak memerah. Natsu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. dia tidak suka dengan apa yang dilihatnya itu.

"mana yukino-senpai? kenapa nggak mengajak yukino-senpai?" tanya lucy agak ragu.

"dia sudah putus" kata sting disamping rogue yang membuat mata lucy melebar.

"b-benarkah? Ada apa dengan kalian? Bukannya kalian satu kampus? Kalian bahkan terlihat cocok sekali.." tanya lucy cepat. Dia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. didalam hatinya, harapan itu kembali lagi. Rogue hanya diam.

"jangan tanyakan itu lucy, rogue masih tidak ingin membicarakannya" kata sting dengan senyum lebar.

"maaf"lucy cepat-cepat minta maaf. Rogue hanya tersenyum.

Natsu sedang mengutuk dua orang itu. dia tahu berita itu juga menjadi ancaman untuknya. Rogue sedang single. Lelaki yang dari dulu disukai lucy sedang single. Itu buruk.

"sepertinya kita melupakan seseorang disini..." kata sting. Sting menoleh ke arah natsu. "yo. Natsu!" sapa sting.

"yo senpai!" jawab natsu berusaha terlihat santai lalu mereka berselaman. Setelah itu rogue juga bersalaman dengan natsu.

Natsu melirik berkali-kali ke arah lucy saat dia menyapa rogue dan sting tadi. Kebanyakan Lucy hanya diam sambil berkali kali melihat rogue. Natsu menghela nafas panjang.

"lucy, natsu. aku dan rogue mau makan. Kalian mau ikut? Aku yang traktir" kata sting senang.

Mendengar kata makan natsu jadi sumringah. Tapi sebelum dia sempat mengiyakan lucy mendahuluinya

"oh, sayang sekali, ada yang harus aku lakukan dengan natsu, senpai. kita nggak bisa ikut. Mama juga sudah nunggu dirumah. Ya kan natsu?" lucy menatap natsu dengan senyum lebar. Tapi natsu tahu lucy sedang memohon. Natsu tersenyum

"iya senpai. mama dan tante layla yang nyuruh. Aku harus cepat... kalau nggak..." kata natsu ikut berbohong.

Rogue dan sting tertawa. mereka sudah dengar tentang reputasi natsu yang paling takut dengan mamanya.

"baiklah. Kalau begitu lain kali kallian harus ikut. Ok?" kata rogue

Lucy dan natsu menggangguk.

"baiklah senpai, kita harus segera pulang" kata lucy berpamitan.

Sting tersnyum lebar. "jangan lupa kalian harus ikut nanti ya"

mereka mengangguk lalu bersalaman.

"bye, senpai" kata lucy dan natsu bersamaan. Rogue dan sting membalasnya lalu masuk ke mobilnya.

* * *

"kukira kau akan ikut tadi. Asal ada makanan dan aku juga disitu aku nggak akan keberatan" kata natsu santai saat mereka keluar dari toko ice cream. Lucy hanya diam. Natsu melihat ke arah lucy.

"kau kenapa?" tanyanya singkat.

"aku nggak tahu. Aku juga mengira aku akan mau ikut."

"lalu kenapa nggak ikut?"

"sudah kubilang aku nggak tahu natsu" jawab lucy pelan.

Natsu hanya tertawa.

"baguslah" katanya lega.

"bagus apanya?"

"habisnya... walaupun kau ikut kau nggak akan bisa makan" kata natsu sambil menunjuk hidung lucy, sehingga membuat lucy berhenti.

"eh? kenapa?"

"habis tanganmu bergetar saat bersama mereka tadi. Kau nggak akan bisa pegang sumpitnya" kata natsu terus terang.

Pipi lucy memerah "benarkah?"

Natsu hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan mendahului lucy.

"lagipula, kau seperti bukan lucy kalau kau disekitar rogue senpai" kata natsu pelan tapi lucy mendengarnya. Lucy tertawa pelan.

"lalu aku siapa?" kata lucy yang sudah berhasil menyusulnya. Natsu juga agak kaget lucy bisa mendengarnya.

"kau terlihat seperti juvia saat masih jadi penguntit gray dulu" natsu tertawa lalu berlari mendahului lucy.

Lucy langsung membayangkan juvia saat belum pacaran dengan gray dulu. Muka lucy langsung berubah menjadi merah.

"Eeeeeeehh?! Itu nggak bener!" teriak lucy histeris lalu mengejar natsu. lucy tertawa lepas. lucy jadi berpikir, kalaupun dia seperti juvia apa ada kemungkinan rogue senpai akan berpaling kepadanya seperti yang terjadi pada gray. Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya, dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. kali ini dia harus lebih berhati-hati untuk menyukai seseorang. Walaupun rogue senpai sudah putus, masih ada kemungkinan dia masih suka pada yukino senpai melihat ekspresinya tadi. lagi pula, sekarang juga ada tetangga favoritnya yang sepertinya sedikit demi sedikit mulai keluar dari zona temannya. Natsu. walaupun dia masih nggak percaya natsu bisa menyukainya lebih dari teman, tapi dalam hatinya dia sangat berterimakasih mempunyai orang seperti natsu yang dengan sabar membuatnya bahagia.

_**to be cont...**_


	8. Chapter 8-letting go?

_**minna, maaf... bulan-bulan ini riri sibuk banget, rasanya stress... **_

_**jadi baru bisa update sekarang... **_

_**this is it- chapter 8**_

**chapter 8 - letting go?**

Angin malam di kota magnolia hari ini berhembus lembut. Suara-suara hewan malam yang mulai melakukan kegiatannya terdengar jelas. Langit yang menggantung, bersih dari awan-awan gelap, sehingga bintang-bintang bisa terlihat jelas.

Lucy tersenyum saat melihat ke langit yang ada diatasnya. Bintang selalu memberikan ketenangan tersendiri untuk lucy. itulah kenapa saat pindahan ke kota ini dulu, lucy mau pindah asal dia punya kamar dengan balkon yang luas untuknya.

"indahnya..." katanya senang.

Click...

Lucy langsung menoleh ke arah suara yang menurutnya adalah suara kamera itu. dia tersenyum saat mendapati natsu sedang membawa sebuah kamera DXLR dan berjalan ke arahnya. natsu memanjat pagarnya dan melompat ke balkon lucy.

"kenapa? Nggak bisa tidur?" tanya natsu. dia mengikuti lucy yang sudah duduk di kursi yang ditaruh dibalkonnya.

lucy menggeleng. "kau sendiri?"

natsu juga menggeleng. Dia mengutak-atik kameranya. Saat menemukan apa yang dicarinya dia tersenyum.

"cool" katanya pelan.

"apa?" lucy menoleh ke arahnya

Natsu menyodorkan kameranya dan menunjukkan foto lucy yang sedang melihat ke arah langit, cahaya bulan dan wajah lucy yang cantik membuat foto yang diambil natsu terlihat seperti hasil photographer profesional. Lucy tertawa lembut saat mengetahui yang diambilgambarnya oleh natsu tadi adalah diriya.

"kau harus membayarku setelah ini. itu nggak gratis" kata lucy santai. Natsu hanya tertawa dan bergumam tidak jelas tentang dirinya akan bangkrut.

"kau sudah terima pesanku tadi?" tanya lucy untuk memulai percakapan mereka.

"jadi, sting senpai beberapa hari ini terus mengubungimu?" tanya natsu dengan salah satu alisnya mengkerut.

"dia terus mengajakku keluar, aku bilang aku akan mengajakmu tapi katanya aku nggak boleh. Padahal aku kan sedang terikat janji 5 meter dengamu" lucy tersenyumlalu melanjutkan kata-katanya agak pelan "lagipula...daripada nggak ada kau, lebih baik nggak" kata lucy yang mulai mengalihkan pandangannya pada bintang lagi. Natsu tersenyum.

"kau kan tahu, kalau aku bertemu sting senpai pada akhirnya akan ricuh" kata natsu.

Lucy menoleh kearah natsu "tentu saja aku tahu. Tapi akan aneh kalau aku dan sting senpai sendiri" kata lucy.

"kalau yang mengajakmu rogue senpai?" tanya natsu tiba-tiba dengan suara pelan tapi cukup untuk didengar lucy. lucy langsung menoleh lagi ke arah natsu.

"tergantung" kata lucy singkat ada sedikit rasa kecewa darinya.

"maksudmu?" tanya natsu.

Lucy menggeleng. Natsu mengerutkan dahinya. Sepertinya lucy nggak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya karena dia diam cukup lama. Natsu hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"natsu..."

"hmm...?"

"aku minta maaf..."

"untuk apa?"

"aku udah jahat banget..." kata lucy dengan memeluk lututnya. Dia menghindari tatapan natsu.

"aku nggak ngerti apa yang kau maksud" kata natsu setelah menaruh kameranya dimeja. Dia merasa perbincangannya dengan lucy kali ini akan serius.

"aku... aku tahu kalau kau menyukaiku..." kata lucy pelan

"lalu?"

"tapi aku tetap saja membuatmu sakit"

Natsu hanya diam. Lucy menarik nafasnya panjang.

"saat ada kau, aku nggak bisa menyembunyikan fakta kalau aku masih suka rogue-senpai. saat ada kau, aku bahkan nggak bisa pura-pura nggak peduli sama rogue senpai. aku terus-terusan menyakitimu, natsu" suara lucy mulai serak. "kau sahabat terbaikku. Bagaimana bisa aku menyakitimu seperti ini?" kata lucy pelan dia sama sekali tidak bisa menatap mata natsu.

"kau berhak menyukai siapapun lucy. aku nggak akan memaksamu. Kau pikir aku nggak jahat kepadamu?" tanya natsu tiba-tiba. Kali ini natsu mengalihkan pandangannya ke lucy, jadi tatapan mereka berdua bertemu.

"huh?" lucy mengerutkan dahinya. "apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

"pertama, aku dulu sangat membencimu, aku bahkan mengarang cerita hantu lemari gudang itu agar kau pindah dan nggak jadi tetanggaku."

"jadi kau hanya mengarangnya?" tanya lucy dengan muka kaget. Natsu tertawa, mood mereka mulai kembali lagi.

"natsu, apa kau benar-benar mengarangya?" tanya lucy lagi. Natsu hanya mengangguk. Lucy langsung memukul lengan natsu.

"kau membuatku takut membaca bukuku lagi yang sudah terlanjur diletakkan virgo disana" kata lucy kesal. Natsu tertawa lagi.

"kau mau aku memaparkan semua kejahatanku? Biar kita impas?" kata natsu sehingga membuat lucy tertawa. lucy sendiri kadang heran, saat dengan natsu perasaannya cepat sekali berubah jadi lebih ringan.

lucy berhenti tertawa dan berkata serius. "kau mau aku membunuhmu setelah itu?"

keringat natsu langsung mengucur deras.

"g-gomen, lucy... lupakan tawaran tadi" kata natsu dengan keringat dingin mengucur ditubuhnya. Bagaimanapun, Lucy adalah erza kedua. Pukulannya lumayan sakit.

Lucy tertawa dia melihat ke arah langit dan diam. Lagi-lagi langit malam membuatnya tenang. Dia bisa memikirkan apapun yang menyenangkan hatinya.

"kau tau? Hari minggu besok hari terakhir perjanjian kita" kata natsu. lucy mengangguk sambil menatap natsu.

"kau punya rencana?" lucy menanyainya. Akan lebih seru kalau dihari terakhir dia dan natsu menghabiskannya seharian penuh.

"bagaimana kalau ke pantai? Hanya kita berdua"

Mata lucy langsung bersinar bahagia. "itu ide bagus!" teriaknya senang. Natsu ikut senang.

"ok, jadi sudah diputuskan kita ke pantai" kata natsu semangat.

"yay!" lucy sekali lagi berteriak senang. "i love you, natsu!"lucy berkata secara spontan.

"love you too, lucy" natsu mengatakannya dengan senyum lebar. Lucy langsung menyadari apa yang baru dikatakannya. Dia langsung menutup mulutnya, pipinya berubah jadi pink.

"a-aa... m-maksudku..." lucy menjadi sulit untuk menemukan kata-katanya.

Natsu tertawa. "aku tahu maksudmu, lucy~~~~" natsu mengatakannya dengan nada menggoda lalu berdiri. Pipi lucy semakin memerah.

"m-memang a-apa maksudku?" dia tergagap lagi.

Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah lucy. posisi lucy yang sedang duduk di kursi membuatnya tidak bisa mundur. Wajah mereka semakin dekat. Lucy hampir menyangka natsu akan mencium bibirnya saat natsu tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar.

"good night" natsu berkata lembut lalu mencium dahi lucy. natsu langsung lari dan lompat menuju kamarnya sendiri. semuanya terjadi begitu cepat sehingga membuat lucy hanya bisa mematung. Saat dia mendengar suara pintu balkon natsu yang tertutup, lucy tersadar kembali.

"HEY?! APA MAKSUDNYA ITU TADI?!"

* * *

Jam istirahat Kali ini natsu mengajak lucy makan ditaman. tidak seperti suasana makan mereka yang ricuh, kali ini mereka menikmati aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Natsu membiarkan lucy membaca buku yang kata lucy baru dikeluarkannya dari lemari hantu yang ada digudang dengan ditemani pocky. Natsu tersenyum saat mengingat senyum ceria lucy tadi pagi saat dia menunjukkan buku dengan sampul pink yang kataya baru diambilnya dari lemari gudang. Natsu mengambil kameranya dan mulai melihat gambar-gambarnya dengan lucy beberapa hari lalu, termasuk gambarnya saat mereka sedang di taman hiburan. Hanya melihatnya lagi saja hatinya terasa sangat senang. Dilain sisi lucy merasa seperti ada yang melihat ke arah mereka, dia melihat ke seberang taman dan menangkap pandangan sedih lisanna lagi yang ditujukan untuk natsu. lucy melihat ke arah natsu yang kini sedang tersenyum sambil mengutak-atik kameranya. Akhir-akhir ini natsu suka sekali mengambil foto lucy. baik saat lucy menyadarinya ataupun nggak. Awalnya lucy merasa kesal, tapi akhirnya dia menyerah dan membiarkan natsu melakukan apapun yag disukainya. lucy melihat ke arah tempat lisanna berdiri lagi, lisanna kini sudah tidak ada ditempat awalnya tadi.

Lucy bersandar kesandaran kursi taman sekolah. Dia menghela nafas panjang merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Dia merasa sejak perjanjian 5 meternya dengan natsu, lisanna agak menjauhinya. Lisanna masih tetap menyapanya, tapi hanya menyapa, nggak ada percakapan panjang antara mereka sekarang.

"natsu..." katanya pelan sambil menggigit pockynya.

"hmm...?" respon natsu, pandanganya masih tertuju kefoto-foto lucy dikameranya.

"umm... sepertinya aku melakukan hal yang salah pada lisanna..." katanya ragu.

Natsu menoleh kearahnya dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"maksudnya?"

"lisanna seperti menjauhiku akhir-akhir ini..." kata lucy dengan pandangan khawatir dan suara sangat pelan.

"kau yakin?" tanya natsu lalu meletakkan kameranya. Lucy mengangguk pelan.

"iya, sejak sebulan lalu... waktu latihan cheers, waktu menunggumu untuk latihan team, kita nggak pernah ngobrol bareng.. Dia lebih senang menyendiri, saat aku menanyainya apa dia nggak apa-apa, dia bilang nggak apa-apa lalu pergi.. dan aku lihat dia nggak seperti itu saat dengan lainnya... apa aku melakukan kesalahan padanya?"

"coba kau bicarakan lagi... mungkin dia hanya salah makan lucy..." kata natsu sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"kau pikir dia happy?!" tanya lucy kesal. Natsu hanya tertawa.

"bicaralah terus terang padanya, dia akan ngerti... kau nanti ada latihan cheers kan?"

Lucy hanya mengangguk.

"bicaralah padanya" ulang natsu.

"itu terdengar bagus" kata lucy lalu tersenyum. dia mengambil pocky dan memakannya lagi. Natsu ikut tersenyum saat lucy kembali menemukan senyumnya, tapi tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul dikepalanya.

Natsu memegang ke dua bahu lucy dan menggigit ujung lain pocky yang sedang dimakan lucy, membuat lucy langsung kaget. Mata lucy melebar dan dia hanya bisa mematung, memproses apa yang sedang terjadi. dilain sisi ujung pocky natsu memakannya dengan cepat, natsu berhenti saat wajah mereka benar-benar dekat. dia menatap mata lucy dan tersenyum dengan senyum khasnya, lalu menggigit pockynya sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya menarik tangannya dari bahu lucy dan tersenyum lebar.

Perlahan pipi lucy memerah dan mulutnya terbuka, sisa pocky yang hanya tinggal beberapa milimeter terjatuh.

"n-na-natsu a-apa yang baru kau lakukan?" tanya lucy

"untuk ukuran gadis secerdas kau, respon kau terlalu lambat lucy" kata natsu dengan tertawa.

Pipi lucy semakin memerah. "kau hampir saja menciumku" kata lucy cepat

Natsu tertawa "aku bukan hampir menciummu, aku hampir menghabiskan pockymu" katanya lalu berdiri. Lucy berniat memukul natsu atas tingkah anehnya itu tapi Bel sekolah tanda jam istirahat sudah berakhir mulai terdengar membuat lucy mengurungkan niatnya, dia menghela nafas panjang dan berdiri.

"kau tahu rumor terbaru, natsu?" tanya lucy tiba-tiba membuat natsu mengerutkan dahinya da menggeleng

"Katanya pocky bisa digunakan untuk menyiksa orang lho..." kata lucy dengan senyum penuh arti.

Awalnya natsu tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan lucy, tapi saat dia menyadarinya, keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari dahinya. Dia tahu, lucy nggak akan mempermudah hidupnya setelah ini. Lucy akan menyiksanya, dengan pocky.

"AKU MINTA MAAF, LUCY-SAMA!" Natsu menunduk untuk minta maaf dan cepat-cepat berbalik dan berlari ke arah gedung sekolah, lucy hanya tertawa. dia baru mau mengikuti natsu saat dia melihat lisanna yang sedang melihat ke arah mereka berdua. Lucy tersenyum ke arah lisanna, tapi lisanna hanya menatapnya sebentar dan pergi tanpa membalas senyumnya sama sekali. Kini lucy tahu, mungkin lisanna benar-benar menyukai natsu.

* * *

"lucy... kau sudah selesai?" tanya erza saat melihat lucy keluar dari kamar mandi sudah dengan baju seragam lengkapnya. Lucy mengangguk. Mira yang ada disamping erza tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. mira masih memakai baju cheersnya.

"menunggu natsu seperti biasanya ya?" kata mira senang.

"iya, mira-san..." kata lucy dengan tersenyum.

"ah, aku sudah nggak sabar nunggu hari pernikahan kalian..." kata mira yang mulai membayangkan pernikahan natsu dan lucy. lucy hanya menatap mira nggak percaya. dia sama natsu bahkan nggak pacaran tapi kakak kelas yang sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri ini sudah berpikir jauh sampai ke pernikahan. Erza hanya tersenyum.

"mira, sebaiknya kau ganti baju dulu, freed sepertinya sudah menunggumu" kata erza.

Mira mengedipkan matanya, lalu tersadar. Kegiatan club kendo akan segera selesai setelah ini. jadi sebentar lagi freed akan selesai.

"ah, kau benar erza. Aku harus segera ganti baju. Bye lucy" kata mira senang lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Lucy tersenyum, erza menoleh ke arah lucy. "ayo lucy... kau juga harus berada kurang dari lima meter dengan natsu"

Lucy meneteskan keringatnya, lalu mengikuti erza.

"TUNGGU, LUCY!"

Erza dan lucy menoleh ke arah yang memanggil lucy. lisanna sedang berdiri diseberang lorong sekolah mereka.

"lucy, bisa aku bicara padamu?" tanya lisanna.

"katakan saja lisanna" kata lucy ramah. Dia senang lisanna mau mengajaknya bicara.

"maksudku hanya kita berdua"

Lucy tersenyum lalu melihat ke arah erza. Erza mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"aku akan menunggumu di lapangan. Jangan lama-lama" kata erza sebelum berbalik dan berjalan ke arah lapangan sekolah.

Lucy menoleh ke arah lisanna.

"apa yang ingin kau katakan lisanna?"kata lucy dengan senyum. Mungkin yang akan dikatakan lisanna berhubungan dengan diamnya lisanna berminggu-minggu ini. lisanna terdiam cukup lama. Lucy mulai mengerutkan dahinya. Lisanna terlihat seperti ragu-ragu antara mengatakannya atau nggak.

"lucy..."

"hm?"

"aku menyukai natsu"

* * *

Lucy nggak tahu harus merespon apa. Hatinya seperti jatuh keperutnya, entah kenapa dia merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

"aku menyukai natsu, lucy" kata lisanna lagi.

Lucy hanya diam tanpa respon. Jadi apa yang dipikirkannya benar, lisanna menyukai natsu. dan itulah sebabnya lisanna agak menjauhinya, mungkin karena natsu menyukai lucy.

"aku sudah mengenal natsu sangat lama, lucy... bahkan sebelum kau mengenalnya, lucy... aku menyukainya lebih dari seorang sahabat, lucy... lebih dari rasa sukamu ke natsu." lanjut lisanna pelan.

Apa yang dikatakan lisanna benar, lisanna mengatakannya juga dengan lembut, tapi rasanya sangat sakit untuk lucy saat mendengarnya. seperti ada yang menyengat hatinya.

"tapi natsu menyukaimu lucy..."

Lucy hanya mengangguk. Dia nggak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia tau rasanya menyukai orang tapi orang itu menyukai orang lain. dia menjadi merasa iba pada lisanna.

"tapi aku dengar kau menyukai seseorang bernama rogue, jadi aku pikir setelah perjanjian lima metermu itu, aku mohon berikan aku kesempatan lucy" nada bicara lisanna penuh harap.

"kesempatan apa lisanna?" tanya lucy yang berhasil menemukan suaranya kembali.

"tolong beri aku kesempatan untuk mendekati natsu lagi"

Lucy mengerti dengan baik bagaimana perasaan lisanna sekarang dan sebaiknya lucy memang memberikan lisanna kesempatan itu tapi yada sebagian hati kecilnya yang berkata apabila natsu menyukai lisanna pada akhirnya, lucy akan sangat menyesal.

"kenapa kau memintaku lisanna, kau bisa lakukan tanpa ijinku" kata lucy.

"bukan itu lucy, maafkan aku harus mengatakan ini, tapi kau tahu natsu menyukaimu, saat kau disekitarnya... usahaku akan sia-sia" kata lisanna pelan.

_Jadi lisanna ingin mengatakan padaku untuk menjauhi natsu? _tanya lucy dalam hati. _Aku... aku ngga ingin menjauhi natsu, hal ini bakalan sulit... tapi bukankah aku nggak adil kalau aku menyulitkan lisanna? Sedangkan aku sendiri tidak menyukai natsu melebihi dari seorang sahabat. Aku kan masih menyukai rogue-senpai. jadi aku nggak bisa mengikat natsu,aku nggak boleh egois. _Kata lucy dalam hati.

"aku bisa mencobanya lisanna..." kata lucy pelan. muka lisanna langsung cerah, dia langsung memeluk lucy.

"terimakasih, lucy" katanya senang dan melepaskan pelukannya pada lucy, lalu berbalik menuju gerbang sekolah.

"ya, sama-sama..." kata lucy lemas. _Jadi setelah hari terakhir perjanjian 5 centi itu aku harus menjauhi natsu._

Punggung lisanna sudah tak terlihat. Lucy menghembuskan nafas pelan lalu berjalan menuju ke lapangan.

_Apa aku benar-benar menyukai natsu hanya sekedar pada batas sahabat?_

**_to be continue_**


	9. Chapter 9 - beachy beachy nalu

**ohayo minna! maaf updatenya lama,,,,, **

**baru liburan k tempat yang nggak nyangkut internet sama sekali -_-' **

**btw, this is it... chapter 9!**

**chapter 9 - beachy-beach nalu **

natsu menggeram pelan, sinar matahari yang tiba-tiba menyilaukan wajahnya membuatnya dengan terpaksa membuka matanya. Dia menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat siapa yang dengan tega membuka gorden kamarnya itu. saat mengetahui siapa pelaku yang telah membuka gordennya, natsu tersenyum.

"kau harus bangun atau aku akan menyeretmu" kata sang pelaku pembuka gorden yang telah membangunkannya itu. wajahnya dihiasi denga senyum manisnya

"terimakasih lucy... tapi kau nggak perlu repot-repot untuk menyiksaku, aku sudah bangun" kata natsu. dia berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. Lucy melemparkan kaos padanya saat dia tahu natsu tidak memakai baju seperti biasanya. Natsu dengan cepat memakainya.

"padahal aku pernah bilang aku ingin dibangunkan dengan ciuman" kata natsu

Lucy hanya tertawa renyah. "aku sama sekali nggak ada niat untuk menciummu" kata lucy. natsu ikut tertawa mendengarnya.

"kau akan melakukannya suatu saat lucy..."

lucy menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya dan memutar bola matanya. Dia berniat menanggapi, tapi pasti akan menjadikan perdebatan mereka panjang. "kita akan membicarakannya nanti. cepatlah, kita hanya punya 24 jam sehari. Kita nggak punya waktu lama untuk kepantai" kata lucy sambil akhirnya mendorong natsu ke arah ke kamar mandi. Natsu hanya pasrah

ini hari sabtu, yang artinya bukan hari terakhir perjanjian mereka, tapi karena hari ini libur natsu merencanakan untuk pergi kalau mereka pergi hari minggu, saat hari senin mereka akan kelelahan saat masuk sekolah.

natsu telah memasuki kamar mandinya saat Tiba-tiba pintu kamar natsu terbuka. Grandine, mama natsu tersenyum saat melihat lucy.

"lucy, kau disini? Aku baru akan membangunkan natsu" katanya senang.

"iya tante, tentang natsu, aku sudah berhasil membangunkannya. Sekarang dia sedang mandi" kata lucy senang, dia menghampiri grandine.

"ah kau terlihat cantik hari ini, lucy" kata grandine saat mengamati penampilan lucy. lucy hari ini memakai sundress manis dengan motif bunga berwarna pink sepaha.

"terimakasih tante" lucy tertawa senang.

"kudengar dari natsu kalian akan ke pantai berdua hari ini? " tanya grandine dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"iya tante, kalau wendy ikut, aku bisa mengajaknya"

"oh, itu nggak perlu lucy" gandine cepat-cepat menyanggah, bagaimanapun hari ini dia akan memastikan nggak ada hal sekecil apapun yang mengganggu natsu dan lucy. "wendy akan menemaniku berbelanja hari ini." lanjut grandine.

Lucy mengamati grandine yang sedang menggunakan apron. Sebuah ide muncul dikepalanya.

"tante, tante sedang memasak?" tanya lucy

"aku baru akan mulai" kata grandine.

"tante, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang memasak hari ini. aku janji walaupun nggak begitu enak. Masakanku bisa dimakan. Natsu pernah memintaku memasak untuknya"

Apa yang diungkapkan lucy membuat grandine sangat tertarik

"tentu saja sayang, ayo kita kebawah kau yang memilih menunya hari ini" ucap grandine senang sambil menarik tangan lucy untuk mengikutinya ke dapur

* * *

"sweety, kau mewarisi bakat mamamu!" kata grandine dengan nada takjub. Lucy hanya tertawa.

"tapi aku nggak sebagus mama, tante... masakan punya mama jauh lebih enak" jelas lucy.

Grandine tertawa, "apa yang kau katakan..., masakan kalian benar-benar menakjubkan..." kata grandine lagi. Memang saat memasak tadi lucylah yang mengerjakan semuanya. Grandine hanya membantunya memotong atau menyiapkan bahan-bahannya.

"ah, terimakasih tante" kata lucy dengan pipi agak memerah karena pujian grandine.

Grandine tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah lucy. grandine senang natsu menyukai lucy. lucy akan menjadi pendamping yang baik untuk natsu. dimatanya, lucy adalah gadis yang mempunyai kepribadian sangat menarik. Lucy sama sekali nggak memakai topeng untung menghadapi orang lain, dia melakukan sesuatau dengan apa adanya. Saat lucy senang, sedih ataupun marah dia akan mengekspresikannya dengan baik. Lucy juga sepertinya ahli dalam mengendalikan natsu, anaknya yang sangat sulit dikendalikan. Grandine benar-benar berharap suatu saat natsu dan lucy akan bersama, tapi saat dia mengingat rasa suka natsu masih berjalan sepihak tatapan matanya agak terlihat khawatir. Mungkin kini saatnya grandine untuk membantu mereka berdua.

Grandine melihat igneel menuruni tangga dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"pagi ini kita punya hidangan spesial, karena lucy yang memasak" kata grandine senang sambil melirik ke arah lucy.

Igneel melihat ke arah lucy dan tertawa.

"ah, masakan calon menantu pasti enak" katanya sambil menarik kursi meja makan.

"aku bahkan nggak pacaran sama natsu, tapi om sudah memanggil ku calon menantu?" lucy tertawa, tangannya sibuk meletakkan masakan-masakannya di meja makan.

"dalam hidup ini kita harus optimis, lucy" kata igneel senang.

"aku setuju" grandine mengangguk setuju. Dia melepaskan apronnya dan duduk disamping igneel.

Lucy menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum. "ah, aku menyerah" katanya singkat yang mengundang tawa kedua orang tua natsu itu.

"lucy, duduklah... aku ingin bicara padamu" kata grandine lembut. Lucy melepaskan apronnya dan duduk di samping grandine.

"sweetie, aku langsung pada pointnya saja... apa kau... terganggu dengan fakta natsu menyukaimu?" tanya grandine hati-hati. Igneel mengangguk mengerti.

Lucy menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia berpikir hati-hati, awalnya dulu dia agak merasa nggak nyaman karena natsu memang sahabatnya dan natsu tahu kalau dia menyukai rogue senpai. itu agak nggak nyaman dan setiap bertemu natsu situasinya akan jadi aneh. tapi akhir-akhir ini walaupun dengan faktanya seperti itu, dia sepertinya nggak terganggu. Justru ada bagian dari dirinya yang mengatakan dia menyukai kalau natsu menyukainya.

"aku rasa nggak tante" jawabnya tegas.

"baguslah... kami khawatir kau nggak nyaman" kata igneel, grandine menghela nafas lega.

"awalnya memang iya, tapi lama-kelamaan ini menjadi hal yang biasa dan jujur saja aku senang natsu memperhatikanku" kata lucy jujur. Grandine tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia meraih tangan lucy dan menggenggamnya lembut dan menatap mata lucy. membaca kejujuran yang ada didalamnya.

"sayang... tante menyadari kalau nggak mungkin menyukai seseorang secara instan, dan sebenarnya tante dan om nggak memaksamu... kami berterimakasih kau memberikan natsu kesempatan menyukaimu lucy" kata grandine dengan senyum tulus.

"ini bukan apa-apa tante" kata lucy agak merasa bersalah karena belum bisa membalas rasa suka natsu. tapi apa yang dikatakan grandine benar, dia nggak mungkin menyukai orang secara instan.

"ada apa ini?" tanya natsu yang sedang berjalan menuruni tangga. Wendy ada di sampingnya.

"pagi, lucy-san..." sapa wendy saat melihat lucy.

"pagi, wendy" lucy membalasnya dengan senyuman manis.

"ayo cepat kalian berdua kemarilah, aku sudah nggak sabar untuk mencoba makanannya" kata igneel senang.

Mendengar kata makanan natsu mempercepat langkahnya. Wendy yang ada di belakangnya berlari mengikutinya. Natsu duduk di depan lucy dan wendy disampingnya. Grandine mengambilkan nasi igneel, lucy juga membantu untuk mengambilkan nasi wendy dan natsu. saat lucy dan grandine mengambil nasi mereka sendiri igneel dan natsu sudah mulai makan.

"eh" natsu mematung setelah mengambil suapan pertamanya. Dia mengunyah makanannya dengan pelan seolah merasakan sesuatu yang beda.

"ada apa natsu?" tanya lucy khawatir jika ada yang salah pada makanannya.

"ini enak!" natsu berteriak senang. Dia langsung mengambil lebih banyak makanan lagi

Wendy disampingnya tersenyum. "iya ini enak sekali.."

"ini makanan terenak setelah lama sekali aku makan di rumah ini... " kata natsu dengan mulut sibuk mengunyah makanannya.

"apa kau bilang selama ini masakan mama nggak enak?" grandine mengepalkan tangannya pada natsu.

Natsu bergidik ketakutan. "s-sebelumnya enak mom, tapi kali ini jauh lebih enak. Kau telah belajar mom... " kata natsu. lucy hanya tertawa melihat natsu mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"bukan aku yang memasak, natsu" kata grandine setelah mengeluarkan nafas agak panjang. Igneel hanya tertawa dan melihat ke arah lucy.

"ini enak sekali lucy..." kata igneel senang. Natsu mematung dan melihat ke arah lucy

"aku senang om suka makanannya. Terimakasih om..." kata lucy.

"t-tunggu.." natsu mencoba memproses apa yang dikatakan lucy dan igneel.

"ini lucy-san yang memasaknya?" kata wendy menyuarakan pikiran natsu.

Lucy tersenyum ke arah wendy "aku punya banyak waktu saat menunggu natsu mandi, wendy"

"j-jadi kau yang memasaknya?" tanya natsu lagi.

"kau harus berterimakasih padaku" kata lucy bangga.

"akhirnya kau memasakkanku..." kata natsu terharu, mulutnya mengunyah pelan untuk merasakan rasa masakan lucy. "dan ini jauh lebih enak dari yang kuharapkan..." lanjut natsu.

"t-thanks" kata lucy dengan pipi agak memerah. grandine tersenyum melihat pipi pink lucy.

Mereka berlima makan dengan tenang. Natsu dan igneel berkali-kali menambah makanan mereka. setelah semua makanan dimeja habis. Natsu menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi dan menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"itu tadi enak..." katan natsu puas.

"kau harus sering-sering masak kesini lucy..." kata igneel.

"itu akan sangat membantu lucy" kata grandine senang.

Lucy tertawa. "lain kali aku akan meminta bill-nya" komentar singkat lucy membuat grandine dan igneel tertawa.

"kau pelit..." kata natsu.

"lucy bukan pelit natsu, hanya saja dia mewarisi bakat pengusaha ayahnya" kata grandine yang membuat seisi meja makan tertawa.

Setelah mereka bercanda cukup lama, grandine berdiri dan membereskan meja makannya, lucy dan wendy juga berdiri untuk membantu grandine. igneel mulai membuka koran paginya dan natsu masih bersandar di kursi meja makan dengan senyum senang karena bisa makan masakan lucy.

"AH!" natsu tiba-tiba berteriak yang mengakibatkan grandine cepat-cepat menghampirinya. Saat grandine sampai di ruang makan, Natsu sedang tertelungkup di meja makan dengan muka lemas.

"ada apa natsu?" tanya grandine khawatir.

Natsu hanya menatap grandine lemas lalu menatap ke arah lucy yang ada tepat dibelakang grandine. dengan lemas natsu menunjuk ke lucy yang membuat lucy kebingungan.

"aku nggak sempat mengambil foto lucy dengan apron..." kata natsu dengan aura kelam. Igneel dan grandine hanya tertawa. wendy menyemangati kakaknya bahwa dia akan melihatnya suata saat nanti dan lucy hanya menghela nafas panjang.

* * *

"hei... bangun... kita sudah sampai, lucy..." kata natsu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu lucy pelan. dia sedang membangunkan lucy yang duduk disampingnya. Lucy sudah tidur sejak setengah perjalanan tadi, sedangkan natsu menyetir mobilnya. Tentu saja natsu harus meminum obat anti mabuk perjalanan pagi tadi karena perjalanan mereka cukup jauh.

Lucy membuka matanya pelan dan melihat ke luar jendela mobil dan membuka mulutnya lebar karena melihat pemandangan yang menakjubkan didepan matanya. Natsu tersenyum melihat reaksi lucy, dia turun terlebih dahulu dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"natsu, kita dimana? Ini bagus banget..." kata lucy senang. mereka sedang berada di depan villa besar yang tepat menghadap laut dengan pantainya yang masih natural dan bersih. Air lautnya jernih dan berwarna biru dan ombaknya tenang.

"apa kita diluar pulau?" Natsu hanya tertawa dan menurunkan barang-barang mereka.

"kita masih dipulau yang sama, tapi kita di kota yang jauh dari magnolia. pantai ini milik keluarga dragneel, lucy. dan ini villa kami" kata natsu tenang.

"whoa..." lucy masih takjub.

"reaksimu berlebihan, ini hanya pantai... kau kan punya pulau pribadi lucy..." kata natsu sambil mengacak-acak rambut lucy.

Lucy tertawa. "aku sudah lama nggak berlibur disana jadi aku lupa, tapi pantai ini benar-benar indah " kata lucy senang.

"aku senang kau suka. ayo kita ke villa dulu. Setelah itu baru kita ke pantai" Kata natsu.

"mobilmu?"

"akan ada yang mengurusnya nanti. ayo" kata natsu lalu menarik tangan lucy. lucy tersenyum dan mengikutinya.

* * *

"hanya itu natsu-sama?" tanya wanita paruh baya yang sepertinya merupakan pekerja di rumah itu.

"iya, bibi lavia. Hanya itu" kata natsu.

"oke, nanti saya siapkan. " kata pekerja villa natsu yang bernama lavia itu.

"terimakasih bi. Kau yang terbaik!" kata natsu senang sambil mengacungkan jempolnya membuat bibi lavia tertawa. bibi lavia adalah penjaga villa natsu sejak dia masih kecil jadi dia sangat dekat dengan natsu.

"natsu sama, gadis yang anda bawa hari ini cantik sekali, apa dia pacar anda?" tanya bibi lavia dengan senyum penuh arti. Pipi natsu memerah

"a-aku harap begitu..."kata natsu agak lemas.

"a~ternyata natsu sama sudah mulai menyukai wanita... kurasa aku sudah bertambah tua..." kata bibi lavia sambil memegang pipinya. Natsu hanya tertawa

Natsu menoleh ke arah tangga dan mendapati Lucy sedang turun dan berjalan ke arah mereka. Dia memakai hot pants dan jaket, rambutnya dia kuncir di belakang menyisakan poni dan sedikit rambut yang membingkai wajah cantiknya.

Lucy melihat lavia-san dan membungkukkan badannya untuk memberi salam.

"lucy, ini bibi lavia... penjaga villa ini sejak aku kecil, dia sudah seperti keluargaku sendiri... bibi lavia ini lucy" kata natsu memperkenalkan mereka berdua.

Lucy mengulurkan tangannya dan memperkenalkan dirinya. "senang bertemu dengan anda..." kata lucy sopan.

"ah... kau gadis yang manis lucy-sama..." puji lavia-san.

"terimakasih, bibi lavia..." kata lucy senang.

"sebenarnya dia bisa lebih kejam dari monster manapun" kata natsu yang membuat lucy menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Natsu merasakan aura disekitar lucy yang berubah menjadi meneramkan dan langsung berlari.

"aku ingin berbicara banyak dengan anda bibi lavia, tapi sepertinya aku harus memberi pelajaran sesorang dulu" kata lucy dengan membungkukkan badannya lalu dia berlari mengejar lavia hanya melongo tidak percaya melihat tingkah dua anak itu. tapi saat mereka berdua sudah nggak ada bibi lavia tertawa.

"sayang sekali... lucy-sama sangat cocok dengan natsu-sama" kata bibi lavia sebelum akhirnya melakukan pekerjaan yang diberikan natsu.

* * *

"waaa... itu tadi menyenangkan.. karangnya keren banget" kata lucy saat muncul dari air. Natsu yang muncul setelahnya hanya tersenyum salah tingkah, mukanya agak memerah. mukanya memerah bukan karena terlalu lama menyelam, tapi karena apa yang dipakai lucy. lucy memang nggak sepenuhnya memakai bikini karena dia masih memakai hot pants nya, tapi tetap aja itu masih terlihat sexy. Bukannya dia nggak pernah melihat lucy dengan baju renang, tapi fakta bahwa dipantai itu hanya ada dia dan lucy membuatnya sedikit grogi.

"iya kan natsu?" tanya lucy tiba-tiba yang membuat natsu gelagapan.

"eh iya" natsu menjawab seadanya saja.

Lucy tersenyum. tiba-tiba lucy meraih pipi natsu dan mengangkat alisnya.

"pipimu memerah, aku kira ini saatnya kita keluar" kata lucy. lagi-lagi natsu nggak bisa berkata apa-apa dan hanya mengangguk.

Mereka berenanng ke tepi dan disambut bibi lavia yang sudah membawakan mereka handuk dan segelas jus.

"jus strawberry! Terimakasih bibi lavia" kata lucy senang.

"natsu-sama yang memesankannya" kata bibi lavia sambil melirik ke arah natsu yang masih salah tingkah.

"thanks, natsu!" kata lucy senang,

"ah i-iya" kata natsu.

* * *

Selama seharian natsu dan lucy berada di pantai, natsu yang membawa kameranya menjadi paparazzi yang mengikuti apapun yang lucy lakukan. Mereka berfoto bersama dan bermain dan maksud mereka bermain disini adalah tentu saja kompetisi. Selama seharian mereka melombakan apapun. Lomba makan semangka, menangkap kepiting, membuat istana pasir, dan lain-lain. tentu saja bibi lavia yang harus jadi juri mereka.

"kapan mereka akan berhenti?" kata bibi lavia sambil meneteskan keringat nggak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan dua sahabat itu. setelah baru saja menyelesaikan lomba ke delapan mereka, secara spontan mereka sudah bermain saling tangkap.

"kalau aku berhasil menangkapmu aku menang!" teriak lucy sambil berlari mengejar natsu yang berlari tidak jauh didepannya itu. natsu hanya tertawa dan terus berlari. Saat melihat rumah kecil tempat penyimpanan alat menyelam natsu langsung saja berbelok. Mengetahui arah natsu lari, lucy tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dia berlari ke arah lain. benar saja apa yang diprediksikan lucy, setelah memutari rumah alat selam sekarang mereka berdua berhadapan. Keduanya bernafas dengan cepat. Natsu tertawa dan menyandarkan satu tangannya ke rumah alat selam. Lucy membungkukkan badan dan memegang lututnya mencoba memperbaiki nafasnya lagi. Posisi lucy membuat natsu secara tidak sengaja melihat dada lucy, yang membuat muka natsu langsung memerah. natsu mengalihkan pandangannya tanpa tahu lucy bersiap menangkapnya. Lucy melompat ke arah natsu dan menjatuhkan natsu ke pasir.

"kau nggak bisa lari lagi" kata Lucy senang sambil mengunci natsu dengan duduk di atas perutnya.

Natsu menahan nafasnya beberapa detik, lucy telah mengalahkannya tanpa tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Natsu merasakan wajahnya memanas dan dia nggak bisa mengatakan apapun. Pipinya memerah dan dia nggak bisa melihat ke arah lucy, karena tentu sajakarena jika melihat lucy dia secara nggak langsung akan melihat aset lucy.

"aku menang" kata lucy sekali sambil menjatuhkan badannya ke samping natsu dan terlentang menghadap langit. Setelah lucy melepaskan natsu, natsu berhasil mengembalikan akal sehatnya. Mereka berdua menatap langit dan tertawa.

"eh ini mendung?" tanya lucy nggak percaya saat melihat langit yang lumayan gelap. Natsu juga melihat langit dengan tatapan nggak percaya.

"kalian terlalu asik sampai melupakan keadaan sekitar kalian" kata bibi lavia yang sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"natsu sama, saya melihat diberita kalau jalan menuju kota magnolia sedang hujan deras. Beberapa pohon tumbang dan menutup jalannya. Kemacetannya sangat panjang mencapai beberapa kilometer. Rute melewati kota croccus juga ditutup karena jalannya rusak. Anda akan benar-benar pulang sore ini?" tanya bibi lavia.

Natsu duduk dan menoleh ke arah lucy meminta pendapatnya. lucy yang mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. dia tersenyum dan duduk mengikuti natsu.

"aku nggak keberatan menginap nanti malam " kata lucy dengan senyum manisnya.

"kami akan menginap nanti malam bi..." kata natsu senang.

Bibi lavia mengangguk dan menyerahkan jaket lucy. lucy mengucapkan terimakasih dan memakainya. Natsu sendiri mengambil kaosnya dari bibi lavia dan mengenakannya.

"sebentar lagi hujan, sepertinya kalian harus masuk" kata bibi lavia membuat dua remaja itu menghentikan kegilaan mereka di pantai hari ini

* * *

lucy dan natsu sedang masuk ke rumah saat mendapati ponsel lucy berdering. Mamanya menelponnya. Dia tersenyum, baru saja dia akan menelepon mamanya. Dia mengangkatnya dan menangkap suara mamanya diseberang sana.

"sayang, sepertinya jangan pulang sore ini, mama khawatir karena ada badai di jalan kalian ke magnolia. Menginaplah dulu di villa natsu" kata mamanya cepat.

Lucy tersenyum "baiklah mom"

"ah, sayang... dari saat kau pergi tadi rasanya kau meninggalkan mama bukan untuk liburan..." kata mamanya diseberang sana.

"lalu untuk apa ma?" lucy mengerutkan keningnya.

"tentu saja untuk bulan madu karena yang liburan hanya kau dan natsu" Kata mamanya dengan nada senang. lucy menatap ponselnya nggak percaya. pipinya sedikit memerah.

"ma, kumohon... jangan teruskan..." kata lucy yag disambut tawa renyah mamanya.

"jaga dirimu baik-baik sayang... dan tentu saja jaga suamimu" kata mamanya. Lucy menghembuskan nafas panjang

"tentu saja ma... tentu saja" jawab lucy dengan mendecakkan lidahnya yang sekali lagi membuat mamanya tertawa. mamanya nggak akan berhenti menggodanya sampai dia mengiyakan mamanya. Natsu menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"boleh aku bicara dengan natsu?" kata mamanya diseberang. Lucy mengubah mode panggilannya jadi loud speaker dan menyodorkan ponselnya ke natsu.

"mama ingin bicara denganmu." Kata lucy."kusarankan jangan percaya dengan apapun yang dikatakannya" lanjutnya sebelum natsu mendengar apapun dari mamanya.

"ini natsu tante" kata natsu untuk memberitahu mama lucy bahwa dia yang menerima telponnya.

"natsu, tante titip lucy semalam ya...?" tanya mama lucy yang juga bisa didengar lucy.

"iya tante, dengan senang hati"

"dan jaga istrimu baik-baik" kata mama lucy tiba-tiba yang membuat natsu melongo dan lucy dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya dari natsu.

"that's it mama... sampai jumpa besok... bye..." kata lucy dengan pipi memerah. dia masih bisa mendengar tawa mamanya sebelum dia mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

"apa maksud mamamu tadi?" tanya natsu pelan dengan muka nggak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"dia menganggap kita bulan madu" jawab lucy singkat sebelum dia berjalan menaiki tangga ke arah kamarnya. mata natsu langsung berbinar-binar

"tante layla yang terbaik!" teriak natsu senang yang lalu berlari mengikuti lucy. "lucy! kita bisa memainkan permainan rumah-rumahan! Kau istrinya, aku suaminya..." kata natsu hyper.

"lupakan" kata lucy dingin.

"itu permintaanku yang keempat, dan kau nggak akan mau tahu akibatnya kalau kau menolak, walaupun erza nggak disini, kita punya bibi lavia" jawab natsu santai dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Dilain sisi lucy langsung terduduk.

"kau tega~~~~" katanya kelam. Natsu hanya tertawa mengetahui dia telah menang.

**to be cont...**


	10. Chapter 10 - distance

**ini hadiah "update cepet" buat kalian yg udh dukung cerita ini XD** -riri-

**arigatou minna-san... *bow**

**maaf nggak bs bales review kalian satu-satu... maapin riri yaaaak :p**

**Chapter 10-distance**

"nggak natsu, kau tunggu di bawah" kata lucy tegas.

"hei aku suamimu..." kata natsu dengan wajah pura-pura tersakiti.

"kau mulai gila" kata lucy. "ayolah natsu, aku hanya ingin mandi dan ganti baju... kau kan sudah mandi, kau tunggu dibawah dan kita akan makan malam bersama... oke?" tawar lucy

"bukanya seorang suami harus mengikuti istrinya kemanapun?" tanya natsu seperti anak kecil.

Lucy mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. "bukan berarti kau boleh mengikutiku ke kamar mandi. Dan bukankah kau janji nggak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh?" tanya lucy.

"aku nggak mengikutimu ke kamar mandi, aku menunggumu di sofa yang ada dikamarmu dengan menonton tv" kata natsu jelas.

Kesabaran lucy mulai habis. Sejak beberapa jam lalu natsu memintanya untuk bermain rumah-rumahan dengan dia sendiri sebagai istrinya. Lucy beruntung bibi lavia sudah pulang, jadi ancaman natsu tentang sama sadisnya bibi lavia dan erza nggak bekerja, tapi yang jadi masalah adalah natsu. natsu akan mengganggunya sampai lucy mau menuruti kemauannya. Untuk menyetujui permintaannya saja natsu menggelitikinya sampai rasanya perutnya kram. Peraturannya gampang kali ini. satu, lucy hanya harus bersikap seperti istri natsu dan natsu nggak akan mengganggunya. Dua, Natsu nggak boleh melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. tiga, permainannya dilakukan sampai mereka pulang besok pagi.

Lucy memutar pikirannya untuk mencari cara agar natsu memberinya sedikit privasi. Sebuah ide muncul, tapi ide ini akan membuatnya benar-benar malu. Pipi lucy mulai memerah. Natsu menatapnya bingung.

"kenapa diam, lucy? apa artinya aku boleh menunggu?" tanya natsu senang

"nggak natsu!" lucy berbicara agak keras. natsu tersenyum nakal dan hendak menerobos penjagaan lucy dipintu sebelum akhirnya lucy memegangi lengannya. "baiklah..." kata lucy penuh keyakinan. Natsu mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Lucy mendongak pelan menatap ke arah natsu.

"b-bisakah k-kau menunggu di bawah?" kata lucy dengan tergagap pipinya merah. Natsu hendak menerobosnya lagi saat lucy meneruskan perkataannya. "s-sayang?" kata lucy pelan tapi cukup untuk membuat natsu membeku. Natsu menoleh ke arah lucy dan mendapati ekspresi malu lucy yang didapatinya terlihat menggemaskan. Natsu mengacak-acak rambut lucy pelan dan tertawa.

"begitu baru benar. Aku menunggumu dibawah" kata natsu sambil berbalik menuruni tangga. Saat punggung natsu sudah nggak terlihat lucy cepat-cepat menutup pintu kamarnya dan bersandar dibalik pintu. Tangan lucy menelungkup di atas dadanya mencoba untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang serasa seperti mau lepas dari tempatnya saat memanggil natsu seperti tadi.

"ini Cuma pura-pura... pura-pura..." lucy menenangkan dirinya lagi dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi

* * *

Lucy keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengencangkan baju mandinya. Dia melirik ke arah jendela dan mendapati sudah mulai gerimis di luar. Jam menunjukkan sudah pukul 7 malam. Dia sedang memilih baju dari kopernya saat ponselnya berdering. Nama lisanna tercantum di layarnya. Lucy duduk di tempat tidurnya menghadap jendela kamar. Dia ragu ingin menjawabnya atau tidak, seharian dengan natsu membuatnya melupakan apa yang diminta lisanna untuknya beberapa hari lalu. Lucy menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menerima telfonnya.

"halo?" lucy menyapa pelan.

"_halo lucy? ini aku lisanna" _kata lisanna diseberang.

"oh, hey lisanna, ada apa?" tanya lucy sopan. Didalam hatinya lucy bertanya apa lisanna sudah tahu kalau saat ini lucy sedang berlibur dengan natsu.

"_ah~ aku Cuma ingin tahu apa benar kau sedang berlibur dengan natsu?" _tanya lisanna secara langsung. Terdengar nada khawatir di suaranya

"begitulah lisanna, tapi ini..." lucy terdiam, dia agak ragu dengan apa yang akan dikatakannya. "terakhir kalinya..." lanjut lucy pelan. tatapannya lurus mengarah ke jendela yang menanmpakkan hujan mulai deras.

"_maafkan aku lucy... tapi kumohon kau mengerti bagaimana perasaanku..." _kata lisanna diseberang.

Lucy tersenyum. "aku mengerti itu, lisanna..." tangan lucy menggenggam erat cover tempat tidurnya. Didalam dirinya masih ada pertentangan untuk masih mempertahankan natsu, tapi melihat bagaimana natsu menyukainya dan dia sendiri nggak bisa dengan baik membalas rasa suka natsu membuatnya menjadi kasihan dengan natsu. dia nggak bisa terus-terusan memberi harapan ke natsu. lucy menghela nafas panjang.

"_lucy... kau nggak menyukai natsu kan?" _tanya lisanna.

"aku menyukainya... dia sahabat terbaikku..." kata lucy tenang. Puas akan jawabannya.

"_baguslah kalau begitu...aku sudah menyukainya sejak lama lucy, tapi dia hanya menyukaiku sebagai teman. Dia nggak pernah melihatku dengan lembut seperti saat dia melihatmu. Dia melihatmu dimanapun kau. Dia marah saat ada yang mendekatimu... Dia memperlakukan kau secara special... dan aku ingin natsu memperlakukanku seperti dia memperlakukan kau... aku menyukainya lucy " _kata lisanna diseberang, lucy hanya mendengarnya dengan hati-hati. Kenangannya dengan natsu mulai mengalir satu demi satu.

"_lucy... mira-nee memanggilku... sekali lagi aku berterimakasih padamu.." _kata lisanna lagi tanpa mendengar balasan lucy setelah mendengar mirajane memanggilnya.

"jangan pikirkan itu..." kata lucy pelan. kenangannnya dengan natsu mulai teringat secara detail. Hujan diluar semakin deras.

"_kalau begitu sampai jumpa di sekolah, lucy... bye..." _kata lisanna ceria.

"tunggu..." kata lucy tepat sebelum lisanna menutup telponnya.

"_ada apa, lucy?" _tanya lisanna

"kumohon... " lucy menggigit bibirnya "kumohon buatlah dia bahagia... selama aku nggak ada disampingnya" kata lucy pelan.

Terdengar suara tawa lisanna diseberang. "_tentu saja aku akan membuatnya bahagia lucy, aku menyukainya dan dia sudah lama bersamaku... jadi aku yakin aku bisa membuatnya bahagia" _kata lisanna.

"baguslah..." kata lucy pelan, senyumnya terukir saat mendengar janji lisanna untuk membahagiakan natsu.

"_bye, lucy..."_kata lisanna sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara sambungan telepun terputus.

Lucy melihat ke arah jendela, langit sepertinya mendengar kata hatinya. Petir beberapa kali terdengar di luar. Lucy merasakan seperti ada yang basah dipipinya. Dia baru menyadari kalau dia sedang menangis. Di otaknya kenangannya dengan natsu terpapar sangat jelas, dia baru menyadari bagaimana natsu memperhatikannya. Tapi satu hal yang pasti dia nggak boleh bersikap egois dan menyimpan natsu untuknya disaat dia menyukai orang lain. lucy menghapus air matanya, dia berusaha untuk menghentikan air matanya tapi pada akhirnya gagal dan membiarkan air matanya mengalir bebas. Dia nggak yakin akan bisa tersenyum seperti saat natsu bersamanya kali ini.

* * *

Natsu duduk di meja makan dan melihat-lihat foto yang diambilnya tadi pagi di kameranya. Senyum terukir diwajahnya saat melihat wajah ceria lucy. dia berhenti pada satu foto yang membuatnya benar-benar membuatnya puas. Difoto lucy sedang menutup matanya dan menengadahkan wajahnya kelangit dengan senyum khasnya. Rambut pirang lucy tertiup angin dan terlihat sangat lembut. Walaupun dia sedang memakai jaket dan hot pantsnya, lucy masih terlihat sangat elegant.

"kau bisa melanjutkan melihat foto itu setelah kita makan..." kata lucy yang ternyata sedang berjalan ke arahnya. lucy memakai sweater warna abu-abu longgar dan legging. Rambutnya dia gelung kebelakang menyisakan poni khasnya. Sebagai accessories dia menambahkna pita di rambutnya menimbulkan kesan imut. Natsu tersenyum, tapi saat lucy sudah semakin dekat dia melihat mata lucy agak memerah.

"apa kau habis nangis?" tanya natsu spontan dan khawatir

"aku nggak sengaja mengenai mataku saat keramas" jawabnya sambil menghela nafas panjang dengan ekspresi lucu.

"kau ceroboh" kata natsu sambil tertawa. natsu menyeret salah satu kursi disampingnya dan membiarkan lucy duduk disampingnya.

"ini kelihatannya enak." Kata lucy sambil mengambilkan nasi untuk natsu. natsu hanya mengamatinya takjub.

"sayang, kau mau yang mana?" tanya lucy santai pada natsu yang membuat natsu melongo. Lucy tertawa. "ayolah natsu... ikuti permainannya, kau bilang kau mau main rumah-rumahan..." kata lucy lagi.

"y-yang ini" kata natsu tergagap dia menunjuk ke arah makanan tanpa melihat makanannya, dia masih melihat lucy yang menyiapkan makanannya. Lucy meletakkan piring natsu didepan natsu dan mengambil makanannya sendiri. saat dia selesai dia menoleh ke arah natsu dan tersenyum manis.

"makanlah" kata lucy. natsu tersadar dan mulai memakan makanannya.

Tiba-tiba lucy menoleh ke arah natsu dan mengambil sapu tangan.

"sayang, kau makan seperti anak kecil" katanya sambil mengelap saus yang ada di pinggir bibir natsu. natsu lagi-lagi hanya terdiam menatap lucy nggak percaya.

"l-lucy... a-ada y-yang salah denganmu?"

"i'm perfect" kata lucy yang dengan santai melanjutkan makannya sementara natsu bingung harus senang apa ketakutan.

* * *

"waaaah... ini keren..." kata lucy saat bersandar di kursi balkon villa yang tepat menghadap laut. Hujan mulai reda saat mereka selesai makan tadi. Natsu yang baru keluar ke balkon langsung duduk disampingnya. lucy melirik ke arah natsu dan menggeser tempat duduknya ke arah natsu dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak natsu membuat natsu lagi-lagi menatapnya terkejut

lucy tertawa melihat ekspresi natsu "apa? Aku kan istrimu... ini wajar" kata lucy yang membuat natsu senang. dia mengacak-acak rambut lucy gemas. Natsu menyadari dia semakin menyukai lucy dari hari ke hari, dan dia berharap suatu saat lucy bisa membalas rasa sukanya.

"kurasa kalau aku jadi teman masa kecilmu kita akan menjadi pasangan favorit kalau main rumah-rumahan" kata natsu secara tiba-tiba.

"oh ya? Dulu kau sering main rumah-rumahan?" tanya lucy.

Natsu mengangguk. "lisanna selalu mengajakku bermain itu" kata natsu singkat yang membuat lucy mengingat apa permintaan lisanna.

"apa kau sering menjadi suaminya?" tanya lucy lagi.

Natsu mengangguk lagi."setiap saat dia memintaku jadi suaminya. Padahal aku ingin jadi anak mira, makanan yang diberikan mira lebih banyak" kata natsu senang. lucy hanya tertawa. dia bisa membayangkan apa yang dikatakan natsu mengetahui mira mungkin akan melakukakan tepat seperti apa yang dia katakan.

"jadi bagaimana struktur keluarga permainan kalian?" tanya lucy tertarik.

"erza tentu saja dengan jellal walaupun pasangan mereka terlihat mal-malu tapi mereka cocok. Anak mereka levy"

"jellal? Bukannya dia baru pindah beberapa tahun lalu?" tanya lucy.

"dia pindah ke kota era saat masih naik smp" jelas natsu. lucy hanya mengangguk "mira dengan freed, elfman jadi anak mereka" lanjut natsu

"itu aneh" komentar lucy yang membuat natsu tertawa.

"cana?"

"gray jadi suaminya" kata natsu. lucy lagi-lagi hanya tertawa.

"aku bisa menebak kalu mereka akan bertengkar terus" kata lucy.

"kau benar" kata natsu bangga melihat gadis disampingnya yang sepertinya sudah sangat tahu kepribadian teman-teman masa kecilnya. Kepribadian lucy yang hangat memang membuat orang-orang disekitarnya nyaman. Dan kepribadian itulah yang membuat natsu kadang kalang kabut menjauhkan laki-laki yang datang dan pergi ingin mendekati lucy.

"kau nggak menanyakan tentang loki?" tanya natsu.

"ah~ aku pikir loki akan menjadikan semua perempuan yang tersisa jadi istrinya, apa aku benar?" tanya lucy.

"kau benar lagi" kata natsu dengan senyum hangatnya.

"jadi kau dan lisanna pasangan terakhir?" tanya lucy sambil mengamati wajah natsu

Natsu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"kau senang lisanna jadi istrimu?" tanya lucy. natsu mengangkat alisnya dan tertawa.

"lebih baik dari pada aku dipasangkan dengan cana. Paling nggak lisanna adalah gadis yang manis" kata natsu. lucy hanya tersenyum pahit.

"kau suka gadis manis?" tanya lucy sambil menatap natsu.

"aku lebih suka gadis manis dan pedas, seperti kau" kata natsu sambil mecubit hidung lucy. lucy hanya tertawa dan memejamkan matanya.

"terimakasih natsu.." katanya pelan. mereka hanya duduk dengan diam setelah itu.

"lucy..." natsu menoleh ke arah lucy yang nggak merespon apapun. Lucy ternyata telah tertidur. natsu tersenyum.

"andai..." tiba-tiba lucy berbicara membuat natsu menoleh ke arah lucy dengan tertarik. Lucy mengigau.

"hm?" pancing natsu.

"andai aku datang lebih awal..." kata lucy lirih tapi masih bisa didengar natsu. natsu mengangkat alisnya bingung tapi akhirnya tersenyum dan meletakkan kepala lucy di dadanya. Natsu akan membiarkan lucy tidur di sana sebentar sebelum dia menggendongnya ke kamar lucy.

* * *

Mata natsu terbuka pelan. jam dinding menunjukkan jam delapan. dia mengamati keadaan sekitar dan menyadari dia sedang ada di ruang keluarga yang tepat berada di depan kamar lucy. setelah dia menggendong lucy ke kamarnya, natsu nggak bisa tidur dikamarnya jadi dia memilih melihat tv yang akhirnya membuat dia tertidur di sofa. Natsu bangun dari posisinya dan mendapati selimut di atas tubuhnya, seingatnya dia nggak memakai selimut tadi malam. Hidungnya menangkap bau sedap masakan. Natsu mengerutkan dahinya.

_bukannya bibi lavia libur kalau minggu? _Pikir natsu. dia beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah dapur yang ada di lantai bawah. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat gadis berambut pirang berapron yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya. Natsu bersandar ke tembok dan melihat gadis yang sudah lama disukainya itu menyelesaikan apa yang dikerjakannya. Hatinya terasa hangat saat melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

lucy berbalik dan melihatnya kaget.

"oh, kau sudah bangun..." kata lucy dengan senyum manisnya.

"aku lapar, dan bibi lavia belum datang... jadi aku memasak untuk kita berdua" kata lucy lagi.

"kau yang memberikanku selimut?" tanya natsu dengan senyum lembut diwajahnya. Dia berjalan ke meja makan dan duduk di salah satu kursinya. Tangan kanannya dijadikan sebagai penopang wajahnya.

"aku nggak tega membangunkanmu dan aku nggak bisa menggendongmu ke kamarmu, jadi aku hanya bisa memberikanmu selimut" kata lucy sambil memotong-motong bahan masakannya.

"terimakasih" kata natsu. lucy hanya memutar bola kepalanya dan tertawa.

"kau menggendongku ke kamar tadi malam, terimakasih" kata lucy.

"kau perlu bantuan?" tanya natsu tiba-tiba.

Lucy tertawa. "aku hampir selesai. Lebih baik kau mandi dan jangan menggangguku"

Natsu hanya membuang nafas panjang dan melangkah ke arah kamar mandi dengan lemas.

* * *

Saat natsu keluar dari kamar mandi lucy masih dalam proses menata meja makannya. Makanan yang disiapkan lucy cukup banyak membuat natsu sudah nggak sabar mencobanya. natsu melompat ke arah kursi yang didudukinya tadi dan menatap lucy yang masih sibuk menuangkan air digelas natsu dan gelas lucy sendiri.

"kau masak cukup banyak" kata natsu senang

"nggak cukup banyak untukmu" kata lucy dengan tertawa yang disambut oleh tawa natsu.

"kau sangat mengerti diriku lucy" ucap natsu.

"itu sepadan dengan penderitaanku sebagai sahabat dua tahun ini" kata lucy lagi.

"nah, you're the best lucy" kata natsu sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Lucy hanya tertawa pelan.

Natsu terus mengamati apa yang dikerjakan lucy, rambut lucy yang dibiarkannya jatuh tanpa accessories apapun berkali-kali jatuh menutupi pandangannya dan natsu sangat suka kalau lucy menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga saat sibuk menaruh makanan dan menuangkan air untuk natsu dan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"nah, selesai" kata lucy puas. Dia hendak melepaskan apronnya tapi natsu mencegahnya.

"tunggu. Jangan lepas dulu" kata natsu yang langsung berlari ke arah ruang tamu dan kembali membawa kamera. Lucy tahu akan maksudnya dan langsung tersenyum menghadap kamera. Setelah melihat fotonya dengan puas natsu meletakkan kameranya di meja makan dan duduk ditempatnya tadi.

"aku akan mengingatnya lebih dari baju apapun yang kau pakai. Rasanya kau benar-benar terlihat seperti istriku." Kata natsu yang disambut lirikan garang lucy. natsu langsung membuat gestur mengunci mulut. Lucy menghembuskan nafasnya dan melepaskan apronnya dengan senyumnya yang kembali ke wajahnya.

"tapi lucy, peraturannya kau masih jadi istriku sebelum kita pulang atau permintaan ke empat nggak akan sah" kata natsu lagi.

Lucy menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"cepatlah makan sayang, atau aku akan membunuhmu agar kita bisa cepat pulang" kata lucy yang membuat natsu langsung memakan makanannya

* * *

Perjalanan menuju magnolia memakan waktu yang lama dari saat mereka berangkat karena mereka berdua sering berhenti untuk mampir ke taman hiburan atau membeli oleh-oleh. Di mobil lucy hanya diam dan melihat keluar jendela. awalnya natsu agak khawatir dengan muka murung lucy, bagi lucy sebab dia murung tentu saja karena permintaan lisanna tapi dia berbohong pada natsu dan mengatakan dia murung karena liburan mereka berdua berakhir. Alasan lucy membuat natsu tersenyum dan mengatakan mereka akan berlibur lagi suatu saat yang disambut oleh senyum lucy.

Sampai di rumah, hari sudah sore dan natsu mengantarkan lucy ke rumahnya dulu. dia mau beranjak mau pulang saat lucy menghentikan mobilnya. Lucy membungkuk menjajari jendela kaca mobil natsu.

"natsu, terimakasih. Kemarin dan hari ini sangat menyenangkan" kata lucy senang.

Natsu hanya mengangguk.

"natsu, apapun yang terjadi... kau sahabat terbaikku" kata lucy lagi.

"kau juga sahabat terbaikku, lucy" ucap natsu.

"ingat natsu, apapun yang terjadi" kata lucy lagi. Lucy mendekatkan dirinya ke natsu da mencium pipi natsu.

"terimakasih" katanya senang lalu berlari memasuki mansionnya. Natsu yang masih terkejut memegangi pipinya dan tertawa.

"kau benar-benar aneh lucy" kata natsu sebelum menginjak gas mobilnya.

* * *

Pagi harinya lucy hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas panjang saat melihat natsu menjemputnya, dia berharap lisanna tidak apa-apa dengan itu karena akan sangat terlihat perbedaan yang drastis kalau dia tiba-tiba menolak pergi ke sekolah dengan natsu.

"kau nggak terlihat di kamarmu tadi malam?" tanya natsu khawatir.

Lucy terlihat sedikit salah tingkah, ini sebagian dari rencananya. "aku pindah ke lantai bawah. AC dikamarku rusak" kata lucy.

"kuharap kau segera pindah ke kamarmu lagi" kata natsu lemas. Lucy hanya tersenyum.

"natsssuuuuuu! Lucyyyy!" terdengar suara dari kejauhan yang membuat mereka berdua menoleh. Ternyata yang memaggil mereka adalah lisanna. Lisanna berlari menghampiri mereka.

"selamat pagi" sapa lisanna

"pagi, lisanna" jawab lucy dan natsu.

"kalian berangkat bersama?" tanya lisanna yang disambut anggukan senang natsu. lisanna menoleh ke arah lucy dan mengedipkan sebelah mataya. Lucy mengerti apa maksudnya dan tersenyum sedikit terpaksa.

"boleh aku jalan dengan kalian?" tanya lisanna

"tentu saja boleh, ayo" kata lucy. tiba-tiba lisanna berjalan ditengah mereka dan menggandeng lengan natsu yang membuat natsu mengerutkan dahinya. Lucy melihat kejadian itu dan tersenyum pahit. Dia memperlambat jalannya sehingga dia berada di belakang mereka berdua. Natsu hendak menoleh ke arah lucy dan menanyakan kenapa dia berjalan lambat saat lisanna tiba-tiba mengajaknya berbicara.

"natsu, dulu kita berangkat bersama, ya kan?" kata lisanna manis.

"oh, i-iya" kata natsu canggung. Dia menoleh ke arah lucy lagi yang melihat ke arahnya dengan senyum. Lucy menunjuk ke arah ponselnya dan membuat gestur mengetik lalu mengibaskan tangannya ke depan. Natsu mengerti apa yang dimaksudkannya dan mengangguk. Itu artinya lucy sedang mengirim pesan jadi jalannya agak lambat dan lucy menyuruhnya tetap berjalan didepannya agar lucy nggak menabrak orang. Lucy sering sekali mengirim pesan sambil berjalan dan menyuruh natsu didepannya agar dia nggak menabrak orang jadi natsu tahu apa maksudnya. Natsu melihat ke arah lisanna yang menggelayut di lengannya sambil bercerita tentang masa kecil mereka. natsu hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan dan tersenyum. masa kecilnya indah, tapi melihat lucy tertinggal dibelakang, seperti memberikan anggapan bahwa lucy orang asing baginya dan natsu nggak menyukai itu.

* * *

Lucy menghembuskan nafas puas saat natsu berbalik menatap depan lagi. Lucy menatap ponselnya. Apa yang diisyaratkan pada natsu tadi bukan sepenuhnya bohong. Dia memang benar-benar menerima pesan, tapi dia belum berniat membalasnya. dia melihat pesannya sekali lagi dan melihat ke arah natsu. ada raut muka sedih pada mukanya, lucy menatap ponselnya sekali lagi.

_08x xxx_

_Kau ada waktu, manis? _

_Aku dan rogue mengundangmu makan besok. Datang ya?_

_Sting._

Lucy menggelengkan nafas panjang dan memaksakan senyumnya. Jari lucy mulai bergerak di layar ponselnya.

_Sebutkan tempatnya senpai. :p_

_lucy_

**_to be cont..._**


	11. Chapter 11

**chapter 11**

Angin sore berhembus lembut di jalanan kota magnolia. Seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang bediri di depan sebuah kafe dengan pandangan ragu. Gadis yang masih memakai seragam sekolahnya itu merapikan seragamnya. Agak lama gadis itu terdiam tapi pada akhirnya Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri sebelum akhirnya memasuki kafe.

"yo! Lucy!"

Lucy menoleh kearah suara tersebut dan tersenyum manis. Lucy mempercepat langkahnya menuju meja yang sudah berisi 2 orang itu.

"sting-senpai... r-rogue senpai..." sapanya agak grogi.

Rogue dan Sting tersenyum lebar.

"kau masih baru pulang sekolah?" tanya sting sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menyeret kursi disampingnya agar lucy bisa duduk.

Lucy melirik ke arah rogue yang sedang terdiam menatap handphonenya, pandangan mata rogue terlihat sedih. Lucy menoleh ke arah sting dan menggerakkan bibirnya untuk menanyakan ada apa dengan rogue tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun. Sting terlihat agak ragu mau mengatakannya atau tidak, tapi akhirnya dia mengatakannya

"yukino" kata sting tanpa suara. Lucy mengangguk dan melihat rogue. Tentu saja ada rasa nggak nyaman dalam hatinya. lucy mengehembuskan nafas pelan dan melihat ke arah sting yang masih melihat menu makanannya.

"kau suka milkshake strawberry kan?" tanya sting padanya.

Lucy mengangguk. Sting kembali melihat menunya lagi. Lucy melirik rogue lagi yang hanya diam. lucy merasa suasananya agak aneh. dia harap sting segera selesai memesan makanannya dan mengajaknya bicara.

Setelah memesan banyak makanan, akhirnya sting mulai melihat ke arah lucy. sting tersenyum ke arahnya dan menyentil dahi lucy pelan.

"auramu kelam banget" kata sting santai.

Lucy menggosok dahinya pelan. "habis kalian mendiamkanku..." kata lucy pelan. rogue yang merasa tersindir mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum lembut ke arah lucy.

"maafkan aku, lu... hari ini ada sedikit masalah" kata rogue sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celananya.

"dasar manja" kata sting menggoda lucy. lucy meliriknya sinis yang disambut tawa rogue.

"sting, berhentilah menggodanya... kalian nggak akan pernah akur kalau kau terus menggodanya" kata rogue santai.

"aku nggak berniat damai dengan sting-senpai" kata lucy singkat membuat sting tersenyum masam.

"dimana natsu? biasanya dia akan menempel denganmu terus..." kata rogue sambil mengerutkan dahinya

"aku meninggalkannya disekolah bersama lisanna. Dia kelihatan senang" kata lucy pelan.

"hei... hei... apa aku mencium bau cemburu disini?" kata sting yang kembali menggodanya.

"diamlah senpai.." kata lucy.

"kau mau cerita?" kata sting yang menyikutnya pelan dengan senyum menggoda.

"apa yang harus aku ceritakan?" tanya lucy sinis.

"tentang kau dan natsu"

Lucy memutar bola matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "kukira kalian mengenalnya, dia tentanggaku, sahabatku, dan teman sekelasku" katanya santai.

Sting mengerutkan dahinya. "bukan itu maksudku...kalian nggak pacaran?"

Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya. "nggak senpai. apa yang membuatmu terus-terusan berpikir aku dan natsu pacaran sih?"

"kalian terlihat cocok" kata rogue sambil meminum kopinya.

Lucy mendecakkan lidahnya. "cocok dari mana? Walapun kita sahabat, kita masih sering bertengkar" katanya santai.

"bisakah kita nggak berbicara tentangnya? Aku mulai iritasi" kata sting tiba-tiba yang disambut tawa rogue dan lucy.

"kau yang memulainya, senpai..., bagaimana kabar kalian senpai? apa kuliah menyenanngkan?" tanya lucy pada dua orang didepannya yang disambut dengan ekspresi yang hampir sama. Lucy tertawa.

"hei... hei... kenapa aura kalian yang berubah jadi kelam sekarang?"

"kau mengingatkanku pada tugas-tugas ku lu..." kata sting sambil menggeletakkan wajahnya di meja. Lucy tertawa.

"itu sangat seperti tipemu senpai, tapi kurasa nggak akan ada masalah itu pada rogue senpai..."

"ah... kurasa aku harus meminta bantuan wanita disini" kata rogue yang akhirnya mengeluarkan hembusan nafas frustasi. Lucy tiba-tiba mengerti apa yang dimaksud rogue disini. Lucy memainkan ujung roknya ragu. Sting kelihatan nggak senang dengan apa yang dilakukan rogue dan menatap lucy khawatir.

"aku siap membantu senpai" kata lucy tiba-tiba yang membuat rogue tersenyum dan membuat sting semakin khawatir. Apa yang dikatakan lucy, membuat sting terlihat nggak percaya. dipikirannya sting berpikir bahwa lucy tentu saja nggak akan sebodoh itu untuk mengetahui apa yang akan diminta rogue selanjutnya.

* * *

Natsu menggerutu pelan. dia berjalan ke arah gymnasium tempat team cheerleaders berlatih. Sejak kemarin ini dia nggak melihat lucy selain di kelas. Dan lisanna selalu menempel padanya. Dia berjalan masuk dan langsung disambut lisanna yang langsung berlari menuju arahnya. tepat seperti apa yang dibayangkannya. Dia mulai kesal dengan tindakan lisanna berhari-hari ini.

"natsu!" teriak lisanna senang. natsu hanya tersenyum sopan dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"kau lihat lucy?" tanya natsu langsung pada pointnya. Senyum lisanna hilang.

"dia nggak kesini hari ini. dia bilang dia ada acara sore ini." kata lisanna.

"acara?acara apa? Kenapa dia nggak mengajakku..." tanya natsu yang langsung memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan. Erza yang berjalan ke arah mereka dan menepuk bahu natsu pelan.

"perjanjian kalian sudah berakhir, dia nggak perlu mengajakmu" kata erza dengan anggukan bijaksana, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya apabila melihat siswa fairytail high school melakukan hal yang menurutnya benar. Ekspresi natsu langsung berubah menjadi lebih buruk.

"dia nggak bilang mau kemana?" tanya natsu.

Mereka semua menggeleng.

"kau sudah menghubunginya?"

"dia nggak menjawab panggilanku" kata natsu lemas.

"ya sudah, aku minta maaf menganggu latihan kalian.. aku pulang dulu" kata natsu lemas dan berbalik.

Lisanna maju dan menggenggam tangan natsu. membuat natsu berbalik dan menatapnya "aku yakin dia baik-baik saja, kau nggak perlu mengkhawatirkannya natsu" katanya dengan senyum manis. Natsu hanya menatap lisanna dan tersenyum lemas.

Erza yang melihat keadaan natsu terlihat agak khawatir. "saat aku tahu dimana dia, kau orang pertama yang akan aku hubungi pada detik pertama aku mengetahuinya natsu" katanya yang lalu disambut senyum senang natsu.

"terimakasih erza" katanya senang lalu berlari keluar gymnasium. Erza tersenyum dan berlari ke arah tas latihannya dan mulai mengambil ponselnya. Dia sudah berjanji pada natsu, jadi dia harus mulai melakukkanya. Mirajane yang sedang berada disampingnya hanya tersenyum menatap pintu gym lalu menghembuskan nafas pelan.

* * *

Lucy tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya.

"jadi ini salah sting senpai?" tanyanya ditengah-tengah tawanya. Rogue mengangguk pelan. lucy tertawa lagi.

Sting terlihat bermasalah. "hei, ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku..." kata sting membela dirinya sendiri.

Lucy tertawa lagi.

"ya, ini gara-gara kau sting..." kata rogue sambil melempar tatapan menyalahkan sting. "kau yang memaksaku untuk ikut kemanapun kau pergi, sehingga aku nggak punya cukup waktu untuk yukino, dan dia marah karena itu"

Lucy lagi – lagi hanya tertawa. Bagaimanapun dia menemukan pasangan rogue dan yukino sangat menakjubkan dan alasan mereka putus juga menakjubkan. Dia mengambil nafas dalam dan sedikit demi sedikit tawanya mereda. Sting melihatnya dengan senyum seperti sedang tertangkap basah melakukan sesuatu, sting menggaruk rambutnya yang sama sekali nggak gatal.

lucy mengambil gelas milkshakenya dan meminumnya pelan sambil berpikir bagaimana cara membantu rogue.

"kita akan menemukan cara untuk membantumu senpai" kata lucy pelan tapi pasti.

"kita?" tanya sting dengan mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

Lucy menoleh ke arah sting. "kau juga bertanggung jawab disini, sting senpai..." kata lucy tenang.

"baiklaaaah..." kata sting sambil menjatuhkan badannya pada sandaran kursi restoran.

"thanks, lu..." kata rogue dengan senyum diwajahnya, lucy hampir kehilangan nafasnya saat melihat senyum rogue yang lembut. Pipinya perlahan memerah tapi dia mencegah dirinya sendiri untuk menganggap kebaikan rogue ini tanda bahwa suatu saat rogue akan mencintainya suatu saat nanti. setelah cerita panjang rogue, ada satu keyakinan dihati lucy yang mungkin suatu saat membuatnya menyerah untuk menyukai rogue, rogue benar-benar menyukai yukino.

Lucy menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum. "ini bukan apa-apa senpai, lagi pula aku belum melakukan apa-apa" kata lucy senang.

Sting dan rogue menatap lucy senang. sting nggak percaya gadis di depannya yang dia tahu sangat menyukai rogue ini mempunyai reaksi yang normal terhadap apapun yang dikatakan rogue tentang mantan pacarnya yang ingin didapatkannya lagi.

Lucy berpikir sebentar. "ada satu hal yang bisa kita lakukan kali ini juga agar yukino-senpai mau bersamamu lagi rogue-senpai" kata lucy tenang. Senyum rogue mengembang.

"apa itu?" tanya sting ingin tahu.

"berhentilah bersikap gay, sting senpai. itu akan sangat membantu" kata lucy yang disambut tawa keras rogue dan sting yang langsung ingin balas dendam tapi dihentikan oleh deringan ponsel lucy. Dia melihat nama erza dilayar ponselnya. Lucy melihat ke arah dua senpainya yang memberikan sinyal bahwa lucy nggak apa-apa mengangkatnya.

"halo?" sapa lucy yang masih terduduk di meja mereka.

"_hei lucy... kau dimana?" _tanya erza di seberang

"aku di 8island cafe. Aku sedang bertemu dengan sting-senpai dan rogue-senpai... levy-chan belum bicara padamu?" kata lucy lengkap. Dia mendengar suara erza yang menghembuskan nafasnya pelan diseberang.

"kata natsu kau nggak bisa dihubungi, jadi aku agak khawatir" kata erza. Mendengar nama natsu, lucy menjadi agak bersalah.

"maafkan aku erza, mungkin nggak ada sinyal" jawab lucy berbohong. Natsu menghubunginya tadi, tapi dia sama sekali nggak mengangkat panggilannya.

"oh, baiklah kalau begitu hati-hati. Sampaikan salamku pada mereka berdua" kata erza tenang.

"baiklah"kata lucy dengan senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

"sampai jumpa disekolah besok lucy, bye" kata erza di seberang.

"bye" kata lucy mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. lucy menatap ponselnya bermasalah, ada 10 pesan dari natsu yang semuanya menanyakan dia sedang ada dimana, lucy menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan mengantungi ponselnya.

_Gomen-ne natsu..._

* * *

Natsu menginjak gas mobilnya dengan frustasi. Dia baru mendapat kabar dari erza bahwa lucy sedang ada di 8island cafe bersama rogue dan sting. kalau masalahnya tentang keselamatan lucy, 2 orang kakak kelasnya itu adalah orang-orang yang bisa dipercayanya. Tapi mengetahui bagaimana lucy menyukai rogue, mungkin ini hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Lucy dulu pernah bilang bahwa mungkin dia akan terbiasa dengan natsu dan berada disampingnya saat perjanjian berakhir, tapi kenyataannya lucy bahkan nggak semenitpun bersamanya hari ini. natsu mulai mempertanyakan apa mungkin lucy hanya menghiburnya pada waktu itu. natsu menggeleng pelan. lucy nggak pernah berbohong padanya, kecuali ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya.

"mungkin aku seharusnya aku nggak telat pagi tadi..." kata natsu melirik ke ponselnya frustasi.

Andai saja dia bangun pagi dan berangkat bersama lucy mungkin dia akan mendapatkan kesempatan berbicara dengan lucy hari ini. karena dia telat bangun itu juga dia harus pergi membawa mobil pribadinya. Jarak sekolahnya dengan rumahnya mungkin bisa dicapai dengan jalan kaki, tapi dengan lucy yang nggak ada disampingnya rasanya nggak akan sama.

Natsu memutar kendali mobilnya ke jalan yang mengarah ke 8island cafe dan memperlambat laju mobilnya. Dia nggak bisa begitu saja masuk dan memaksa lucy pulang dengannya. Dia sudah berjanji dia nggak akan melakukan pemaksaan pada natsu meminggirkan mobilnya dan memarkir mobilnya agak jauh dari i8land cafe tapi memungkinkan untuknya melihat suasana cafe. beruntung, dia langsung bisa mengetahui letak lucy dan kedua senpainya itu yang berada tepat disamping jendela. natsu menghembuskan nafas frustasi. Dia merasa dirinya seperti stalker sekarang. Dia mengingat apa yang dikatakan gray tadi siang saat latihan hari ini tentang memberikan lucy privasi. Setelah dia pikir lucy memang selalu bersamanya, bahkan sebelum ada perjanjian 5 meter itu. perbedaannya sebelumnya lucy bisa pergi kemanapun tanpa ditemaninya. Natsu memijat tengkuknya masih dengan rasa frustasi. Dia nggak tahu rasa sukannya pada lucy akan terus berkembang seperti ini. kata mamanya, natsu memiliki hampir 100% kesamaan dengan papanya dalam hal menyukai sesuatu. Dia dan papanya nggak akan mau kalah dengan apapun dan siapapun untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang diinginkannya.

Natsu menghembuskan nafas pelan, dia nggak bisa memaksakan sesuatu pada lucy, dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. natsu mengedarkan matanya ke arah cafe i8land lagi. Lucy terlihat masih sibuk mengobrol dengan senpainya. kembali tentang topik privasi, natsu merasa dia sudah memaksakan lucy untuk terus bersamanya. Mungkin dia harus memberikan lucy privasi. Setelah berpikir cukup lama akhirnya natsu memutuskan untuk memberikan privasi untuk lucy. natsu menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan memacu mobilnya menelusuri jalanan sore menuju rumahnya. Dia percayakan lucy pada kedua senpainya. walaupun kenyataan bahwa langit yang mulai berubah menjadi gelap berkali-kali membuatnya ingin kembali ke 8island dan menarik lucy dari sana untuk pulang denganya, natsu tetap melajukan mobilnya menuju rumahnya.

Tanpa disadari natsu, sepasang mata berwarna coklat dibalik kaca cafe mengenali mobilnya saat terparkir diseberang jalan dan sepasang mata itu juga melihat mobilnya saat mulai berjalan melewati cafe dan menghilang ditikungan, menghilang dari pandangan mata coklat yang kini terlihat bingung dan bersalah.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, natsu telat bangun lagi. Dia ingin menjemput lucy, tapi kata tante layla, lucy sudah berangkat dengan papanya. Saat disekolah, lucy hanya menyapanya dengan senyum dan saat itulah sensei masuk dan menertibkan siswanya, ada kuis mendadak dan tiba-tiba ada pergantian bangku. Lucy duduk belakang dekat jendela dan natsu di depan dekat jendela. lisanna berada disamping natsu. loke berada disamping lucy dan gray tepat didepan lucy, hal ini membuat natsu kesal dan hendak protes, tapi ketika melihat lirikan maut erza natsu langsung mengurungkan niatnya, pikirnya dia bisa bertemu lucy saat istirahat. Duduk di depan nggak memungkinkan dirinya untuk melihat lucy yang terhalang beberapa anak dibelakangnya.

Saat istirahat tiba, lisanna dengan cepat menggandeng lengan natsu ke kantin. Saat istirahat selesai, natsu masuk kelas dan mendapati lucy sedang asik bicara dengan loke. Natsu hendak menghampirinya tapi dihentikan oleh wakaba sensei yang sudah masuk kelas. Ketika bel pulang sekolah berdering, dia bisa melihat lucy yang berjalan melewatinya dengan senyuman kecil tanpa sepatah kata apapapun. Natsu hendak berbicara dengan lucy tapi terlambat karena levi dengan cepat menariknya menuju klub menulis dan gray juga menariknya menuju lapangan. Turnamen sepak bola antar sekolah sudah tinggal beberapa hari lagi, jadi latihan dengan gildart sensei diperpanjang. Dan tentu saja natsu nggak bisa menemukan luucy, saat dia selesai. Saat dirumah, dia tidak bisa menemui lucy karena lucy sedang pergi. Dia mencoba menghubungi lucy tapi nomornya selalu sibuk. Hal ini berjalan selama 3 hari, natsu nggak mempunyai kesempatan berbicara dengan lucy selama itu dan natsu mulai gila.

Gray, sahabat terdekatnya dan rivalnya berkali-kali mengingatkannya untuk memberikan privasi pada lucy. natsu menerimanya dengan penuh kesulitan setelah itu. tapi saat itu juga natsu merasa ada yang aneh, karena dia baru menyadari bahwa lucy nggak pernah menghubunginya. Berbagai dugaan berterbangan di pikirannya, tapi ada satu yang dia duga paling kuat. Apa lucy menjauhinya?

* * *

Lucy keluar dari kamar mandi membawa tas olahraganya. baju cheer yang tadi dipakainya sudah berganti denga baju casual berupa jaket hoodie dan jeans selututnya. Rambutnya dia ikat menjadi kuncir kuda, tapi poninya masih menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Erza sudah menunggunya dengan senyuman. Hari ini adalah hari sabtu yang berarti hari libur, tapi karena lusa adalah penyelenggaraan fiore cup atau turnamen sepak bola antar sekolah dan mereka mengisi acara pembukaannya atas permintaan penyelenggara, mereka harus melakukan latihan dengan kondisi ekstra di sekolah. sudah 1 tahun ini dibawah komandan erza, tim cheerleader mereka meraih beberapa penghargaan, jadi tentu saja mereka sering diajukan menjadi pengisi acara pembukaan turnamen olahraga. Karena seringnya mereka mengisi acara, mereka juga sedikit demi sedikit mempunyai fans sekarang. Beberapa majalah juga sering meminta untuk menjadi model dan interview.

"apa rencanamu setelah ini?" tanya erza senang.

"tentu saja pulang" kata lucy pasti.

Erza mengerutkan keningnya.

"tanpa menunggu natsu?" tanya erza.

"natsu?" tanya lucy pelan.

"iya, natsu kan sekarang juga sedang berlatih sepak bola. Jellal disana, jadi aku akan menunggunya." Jelas erza dengan pipi agak memerah.

Lucy terdiam, nggak jauh dari tempatnya lisanna sedang berbicara dengan mirajane dengan senang. mirajane hanya tersenyum kecil. Saat melihat lucy melihatnya, mirajane tersenyum kearahnya. Entah kenapa beberapa hari ini, mirajane selalu tersenyum ke arahnya dengan tatapan bersalah. Lucy beberapa kali menanyaianya apa ada masalah, mirajane bilang nggak ada masalah apapun. Lucy tersenyum balik pada mira dan menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"kau duluan, aku lupa ada tugas dari mama, jadi aku nggak bisa menunggu natsu hari ini" kata lucy masam. Beberapa hari ini, dia harus terus-terusan berbohong demi lisanna.

"oh, begitu" kata erza singkat.

Lucy mengangguk.

"kalau begitu aku duluan" kata erza.

Lucy tersenyum.

"sampai ketemu lusa lucy, besok beristirahatlah... kita butuh kondisi yang fit untuk penampilan kita" kata erza sebelum mereka berpisah. Lucy tersenyum, beberapa langkah didepan sudah halaman sekolah, dia nggak bisa membuat natsu melihatnya. Lucy menarik hoodienya agar menutupi kepalanya. sebelum sampai pada gerbang sekolah dia berhenti dan melihat kelapangan, dengan mudah dia bisa menemukan natsu. bola yang ditendang oleh gray di arahkan ke natsu. tapi tak seperti biasanya, natsu terlihat nggak fokus dan melewatkan umpan bolanya. Gray hanya berteriak ke arahnya untuk fokus sedangkan gildart sensei terlihat kesal. Lucy mengerutkan alisnya, dia tahu natsu benar-benar terlihat nggak fokus saat ini. dalam hatinya ada rasa khawatir, tapi saat melihat lisanna yang berjalan ke arah bangku penonton dan meneriaki natsu untuk semangat dia tersenyum pahit. Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan melangkahkan kakinya melewati gerbang dalam samar-samar dia masih bisa mendengar teriakan gray atau gildart sensei agar natsu fokus. Lucy mengeluarkan headphonenya dan memakaikannya pada telinganya, berusaha menghilangkan suara teriakan mereka yang masih bisa terdengar. Dalam hatinya dia berdoa semoga natsu baik-baik saja.

* * *

Lucy sudah kembali ke kamarnya malam itu, dia nggak bisa terus-terusan tidur di kamar tamu. Saat dia melihat ke arah kamar natsu, kamar natsu sudah gelap. Dia dengar latihan tim sepak bola sampai sore hari ini, mungkin natsu kelelahan.

Ponsel lucy berdering, nama gray terpampang di layar ponselnya.

_"hei" _kata gray diseberang.

"ada apa gray?"

"_kau ada waktu besok? Aku dan juvia ingin bertemu denganmu" _kata gray santai.

"oh ok. Tapi kau bisa sore? Aku nggak bisa pagi karena harus pergi ke rumah michelle, kata lucy"

"_kalau begitu jam 5 sore di 8sland cafe. kau bisa?"_

"perfect" kata lucy senang. menjauhi natsu juga berarti nggak bisa bertemu dengan gray, nggak bisa dibohongi dia juga mulai merindukan sosok gray yang sering bertingkah seperti kakaknya sendiri.

"_ok. Jam 5 di 8sland cafe,bye..."_

"bye" kata lucy sambil menutup telponnya. Dia melihat kearah seberang dan masih mendapati keadaan yang sama. Akhirnya lucy menghempaskan badannya ke kasurnya, tak lama kemudian dia sudah tertidur.

**to be cont...**

**klo g males, update chapter 12 yg udh setengah jadi akan cepet, just wait, okay?**

**chapter 12 bakalan fluffy, kekeke**

**spoiler :)**

Lucy hendak mengatakan sesuatu saat tiba-tiba dia merasa sepasang lengan yang sangat dikenalnya melingkar disekitar perutnya. *** memeluknya dari belakangnya, pipi lucy memerah. dia bisa merasakan nafas **** di lehernya.

******** **itu siapa ya? **

**kisi2 : ganteng, baik, bukan makarov atau ichiya, kekeke**


	12. Chapter 12 - stay with me?

**see? klo g males updatenya lumayan cepet kan? ┌(・。・****)┘ └(・。・****)┐ ┌(・。・****)┘**

**kisi2nya payah ya? haha, tapi bener kok emang gitu... well, ini dia jawabannya!**

**chapter 12 ヾ****(◜▿‾ 三 ‾▿◝****)ﾉ**

**cerita chapter 11 kan pas hari sabtu**

**lucy ketemu gray hari minggu... nanti ditengah chapter 12 ada cuplikan pertemuan mereka**

**jadi ini sekarang ceritanya udah hari senin, hari dimulainya fiore cup (turnamen sepak bola antar SMA di fiore), go fairy tail!**

**chapter 12 - stay with me?**

Teriakan riuh semua siswa yang ada di magnolia hari ini berkumpul jadi satu di Gedung olahraga magnolia yang bisa menampung ribuan orang ini. atribut-atribut fiore cup menghiasi GOR besar itu. kebanyakan siswa-siswa itu membawa spanduk sekolahnya sendiri. lucy yang melihat keadaan dari arah pintu keluar menuju lapangan tersenyum senang. lucy menoleh ke arah teman-temannya yag masih siap-siap. Mereka memakai baju team cheerleaders biru yang mempunyai lambang official turnamen persahabatan sepak bola. mereka nggak membawa nama fairy tail hari ini, jadi tentu saja penampilan yang akan mereka lakukan juga bukan tentang fairy tail. Tapi tentang turnamen antar sekolah ini.

team cheerleaders sedang berada di bagian ruang tunggu pengisi acara dan pemain. Lucy agak khawatir karena mungkin saja natsu tiba-tiba muncul karena untuk pertandingan pembuka akan dilakukan oleh fairy tail high school melawan oracion seis. Beruntung natsu belum ada disana karena gildart sedang memberikan pemanasan pada teamnya di ruang latihan. Lucy mengedarkan pandangannya sekali lagi ke arah lapangan dan meneteskan keringatnya iritasi saat melihat banyak siswa laki-laki dari sekolahnya atau di luar sekolahnya mulai membeberkan poster besar-besaran team cheerleadernya yang hari ini akan tampil itu. lebih buruknya lagi mereka memakai ikat kepala yang ditulisi siapa yang mereka sukai.

Levy menyikutnya pelan. "fanboymu, fanboy erza da fanboy mira sepertinya paling banyak lucy..." katanya dengan senyum nakal.

Lucy hanya meneteskan keringatnya.

"girls!" tiba-tiba erza memanggil mereka. lucy menghampiri erza dan disambut senyum erza. "setelah ini kita akan tampil, bersiaplah" kata erza yang diikuti anggukan senang team cheerleaders. Mereka meneriakkan yel-yel team cheerleaders mereka dan mulai berbaris untuk memasuki lapangan.

"dan inilah! Yang kita tunggu-tunggu!" kata mc jason. "team cheerleader FAIRY TAAILLLL! COOOOOOOL!" katanya heboh yang disambut sorakan keras dari arah tribun yang kebanyakan dari laki-laki itu. saat team cheerleader mereka berlari memasuki lapangan teriakan fanboy mulai terdengar yang membuat lucy sedikit meneteskan keringatnya.

"ERZA-SAMAAAAAAA! MARRY ME!" teriak mereka secara bersamaan yang disambut senyuman erza.

"MIRA-SAAAAAAAN! I LOVE YOU" teriak fan boy mira juga. Mira tersenyum ke arah mereka dan menebar cium jauh sebagai fanservice.

"LUCY-CHAAAAAAAN! KAWAAAAIIIII" lucy menetekan keringatnya tapi memutuskan tersenyum dan melambai ke arah mereka yang diikuti oleh teriakan yang lebih keras lagi.

Fanboy cana, juvia, lisanna dan levy juga banyak sekali. Kebanyakan fanboy levy adalah mereka yang menyukai buku, mereka sering bilang bahwa levy adalah penghapus status freak pada mereka yang menjadi kutu buku. Sedangkan fanboy juvia menyukainya karena juvia adalah gadis yag pendiam dan nggak banyak bicara, da terlihat manis juga. Fanboy lisanna menyukai lisanna karena lisanna manis, seperti kakaknya mira. Dan fas cana jangan tanya kenapa mereka menyukai cana, tentu saja karena dia cana, gadis cantik yang kesekolah dengan baju seksinya dan sikap nggak pedulinya.

Mereka berhenti ditengah lapangan dan saat musik pengiring mulai terdengar, mereka mulai melakukan gerakan-gerakan cheer yang mereka latih selama sebulan ini. gerakan mereka teratur dan rapi, senyum nggak pernah lepas dari wajah mereka. beberapa kali mereka mengangkat dan melontarkan levy atau lucy, karena kata mereka levy dan lucy paling ringan. Lucy sendiri bingung, natsu sering bilang kalau dia itu berat. Tapi team cheersnya bilang kalau dia ringan. Mereka melakukan gerakan mereka dengan lancar. Gerakan terakhir adalah gerakan membuat piramid yang khas dilakukan oleh team cheers manapun. Mereka membuat 1 piramid besar dan 2 piramid kecil. Lucy yang menjadi puncak piramid besar mulai menaiki pundak teman-teman cheersnya yang sudah sangat terbiasa dan nggak kehilangan keseimbangannya sedikitpun. Erza dan mira dibawahnya menjaga posturnya seimbang. Lisanna dan laki melakukan backflip menyebrang sebelum akhirnya mereka semua berteriak bersamaan dan mengangkat pom-pomnya.

"FIORE CUP! START!" teriak mereka bersamaan yang diikuti letupan yang menandai dibukanya fiore cup. Semua yang ada di GOR berteriak senang. lucy melompat turun dengan sedikit atraksi dan mereka membuat formasi lurus sebelum memberikan salam dan berlari menuju ruang tunggu mereka diikuti teriakan fanboy yang semakin menggila dan komentar "cool" dan tidak penting dari jason.

Saat sampai di ruang tunggu erza tersenyum puas pada teamnya, dia meraih handuk dan melemparkannya pada anggotanya.

"good job, girls" katanya senang. mereka meneriakkan yel-yelnya kembali dengan senang dan mulai beristirahat.

Lucy meminum air dinginnya dan tertawa atas apa yang dikatakan cana. Mereka semua sedang duduk di ruang tunggu berhadapan dan bercerita, mengistirahatkan otot mereka. tawa lucy berhenti saat tiba-tiba mendengar teriakan senang juvia.

"GRAY-SAMA!" kata juvia yang langsung berdiri menuju gray yang berada diluar ruang tunggu team cheers. Lucy menahan nafasnya, karena dia tahu artinya natsu juga ada disekitar sana. Lucy menyembunyikan posturnya disamping laki dan mira yang tetap ada disitu, karena memang pacar mereka nggak ada diklub sepak bola. mira mengamati lucy dengan senyum lembutnya.

"kau nggak mau menyemangati natsu?" tanya mira pelan, lisanna yang ada disampingnya sudah berlari keluar untuk mencari natsu. lucy hanya tersenyum awkward. "tentu saja aku akan menyemangatinya mira, tapi kakiku agak lelah jadi aku nggak berlari kesana" kata lucy berbohong. Mira hanya mengangguk dan melihatnya khawatir. Tiba-tiba gray dan juvia memasuki ruang cheers dan menghampirinya. Gray menepuk bahu lucy pelan dan tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"lakukan yang menurutmu benar, lucy..." katanya pelan.

Juvia juga tersenyum ke arahnya. "komentarku masih sama seperti kemarin, lucy-san..." kata juvia.

Lucy mengangguk dan tersenyum lemah ke arah meraka.

"good luck gray" kata lucy pada gray yang tersenyum dan menepuk pundaknya sekali lagi dan berjalan keluar ruang tunggu. Dia melihat ke arah lisanna dan natsu yang baru terlihat dikoridor depan ruang tunggu mereka melalui kaca cendela. Natsu secara spontan mengetahui keberadaan lucy walaupun lucy tertutupi oleh mira dan laki dan senyumnya mengembang. Dia berlari masuk meninggalkan lisanna di depan ruangan.

"LUCY!" teriaknya senang.

Lucy tersenyum dan menatap sosok natsu yang berlari mendekatinya. Lucy bisa melihat sosok lisanna yang mengikuti natsu dibelakangnya.

"natsu" kata lucy pelan. natsu hanya berdiri menatapnya seperti menunggu sesuatu. Lisanna yang sudah dibelakangnya menggaet lengan natsu.

"team mu sudah disuruh siap-siap oleh gildart sensei natsu" kata lisanna mengingatkan. Lisanna tersenyum ke arah lucy.

Lucy melihat ke arah natsu. "apa yang kau tunggu. Natsu? gildart sensei mungkin marah kalau kau nggak cepat kesana" kata lucy dengan senyumnya. Lisanna langsung menarik natsu keluar.

"tapi, lucy..." kata natsu menoleh ke arah lucy.

Seperti nggak dengar, lucy menoleh ke arah laki. "ah, aku harus mengganti pakaianku. Ruangan ini jadi dingin. Kau mau ikut laki-san?"

Laki tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Natsu terlihat nggak percaya, dia tahu lucy mendengarnya saat dia memanggilnya, tapi kenapa dia pura-pura nggak tahu. Natsu membiarkan dirinya ditarik lisanna keluar ruangan. Mereka berpapasan dengan juvia yang hanya berdiri di ambang pintu dengan pandangan datar.

Natsu melepaskan lengannya dari lisanna dan mengatakan dia bisa pergi sendiri, tapi lisanna ingin tetap ikut mengantar natsu. akhirnya natsu membujuk lisannna lisanna agar cepat ganti baju dan segera ke tribun untuk melihatnya bertanding.

Juvia yang sudah berada diambang pintu sejak natsu menyapa lucy tadi menggenggam tangannya khawatir, saat melihat tingkah mereka semua dia seperti mendapat sedikit petunjuk tentang apa yang terjadi pada natsu dan lucy. juvia menghembuskan nafas pelan dan segera menuju ruang ganti untuk mengganti bajunya. Dia akan menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan bantuan gray nanti.

Natsu mengusap mukanya frustasi. _Lucy... dia kenapa? Dia bahkan nggak memberikan semangat padaku? _Kata natsu dalam hati. Harapannya dia bisa berbicara pada lucy saat melihatnya tadi kandas. Natsu berjalan ke arah teamnya dan mendengarkan instruksi gildart sensei yang terdengar seperti musik latar diantara pikirannya yang mulai kalut.

* * *

lucy mengamati layar TV yang ada diruang ganti dengan pandangan khawatir, Layar itu memperlihatkan pertandingan yang ada dilapangan sekarang ini. teman-temannya sudah mendahuluinya menuju tribun penonton. Tapi lucy enggan kesana, dia nggak tahu bagaimana jadinya kalau natsu melihatnya. Rasa bersalahnya terhadap natsu semakin besar setiap kali mereka bertemu.

25 menit berlalu dan fairy tail sudah kebobolan 1 goal oleh oracion seis. Lucy menggerutu pelan. pandangan matanya sedih. Natsu benar-benar kelihatan tidak focus. Bahkan sepertinya natsu kelihatan nggak bersemangat untuk mengejar bola seperti yang dilakukannya dulu. Dia menerima bola dan langsung memberikannya pada yang lain. saat kamera disorot ke arah tribun dia bisa melihat teman-teman mereka dan orang-orang yang menurutnya adalah pencari bakat.

Lucy ingat apa yang dikatakan gray dan juvia kemarin, disadarinya, lucy meneteskan air matanya. Lucy menghapuskan air matanya sendiri, dan menahan air mata lain yang ingin jatuh mengalir di pipinya.

_flashback_

_"lucy, ini tentang natsu" kata gray pelan. _

_Lucy hanya melihatnya tanpa mengatakan apapun._

_"aku nggak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya, tapi akhir-akhir ini dia menjadi pendiam dan sama sekali nggak fokus dalam latihan. Aku hanya khawatir dia akan mengacaukan pertandingan kita besok." Kata gray tenang, juvia mengangguk disampingnya._

_"lalu apa hubungannya denganku, gray?" tanya lucy dengan nada tak pasti._

_"ini ada hubungannya denganmu, lucy... berkali-kali natsu mengatakan padaku kalau sepertinya kau menjauhinya, apa benar seperti itu?"_

_Mata lucy melebar, dia nggak mengira natsu sudah merasa dia menjauhinya, padahal lucy membuatnya senatural mungkin agar natsu merasa dia nggak menjauhinya. saat lucy mengingat apa yang terjadi apabila natsu menghubunginya lewat ponsel, lucy menjadi percaya kalau tindakannya terlalu mudah terbaca. Lucy melihat gray dengan tenang. _

_"percayalah gray, aku nggak bermaksud seperti itu. aku mempunyai alasan tersendiri" kata lucy. _

_"apa kau mau mengatakan alasannya?" tanya gray. Lucy menggeleng pelan._

_"belum saatnya kau tahu." Kata lucy dengan pandangan sedih. Gray hanya melihat sosok yang seperti adiknya sendiri itu dengan semua terdiam. juvia menatap mereka berdua dengan khawatir._

_"tapi lucy..." kata gray tiba-tiba yang langsung dicegah oleh juvia, juvia menggeleng tahu gray akan memaksa lucy untuk mengutarakan alasannya_

_"juvia percaya lucy-san mempunyai alasan yang baik pada masalah ini. tapi apapun masalah yang lucy-san hadapi sekarang ini, kumohon lucy-san pikirkan baik-baik. Lakukan hal yang nggak menimbulkan masalah baru lucy-san..." kata juvia pelan. lucy tersenyum dan mengangguk ke arahnya _

_Gray menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan kembali menemukan senyumnya "baiklah, apapun alasanmu itu aku nggak akan menanyakannya lagi. Lakukan yang terbaik lucy, hanya memikirkan kalau kau menjauhinya saja membuat natsu sekacau ini. tapi menurutku sebaiknya kau berbicara padanya, minimal berilah dia semangat untuk pertandingan besok. Natsu memang bercita-cita ingin meneruskan bisnis keluarganya kelak, tapi sepak bola merupakan salah satu mimpinya, dan pada turnamen besok tentu akan terdapat banyak pencari bakat disana, jadi mungkin ini akan membantu natsu meraih salah saru mimpinya. kau pasti tahu semua itu. jadi kumohon, pikirkan yang terbaik. Kau pasti bisa" kata gray dengan senyum khasnya. Juvia mengagguk setuju disampingnya_

_Lucy mengangguk. "terimakasih, gray... juvia... aku akan memikirkan solusinya... tapi aku masih butuh sedikit waktu... aku nggak bisa bersikap egois pada masalah ini. aku hanya ingin membantu seseorang disini... jadi aku akan memikirkan cara yang lebih baik. Dan kumohon jangan bicarakan apapun yang kukatakan pada natsu" kata lucy_

_Gray dan juvia menghormati keputusannya._

_"aku percayakan sahabatku padamu, lucy..." kata gray. Juvia tersenyum disampingnya_

_"dia sahabatku juga gray..."kata lucy yang disambut tawa renyah gray dan juvia._

_"ya, sahabat terbaikmu" kata gray. Lucy tersenyum tulus._

_Flashback end_

_Sahabat terbaikku... _ulang lucy dalam hati. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Tiba-tiba suara ricuh di TV ruang tunggu membangunkannya dari lamunannya. Matanya melebar saat melihat kerumunan dilapangan dan dia mengenali siapa yang terjatuh dilapangan itu. natsu sedang terjatuh dan gray mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantunya. Natsu terlihat baik-baik saja. Lucy menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, merasa bersyukur natsu tidak apa-apa. Saat ada pemutaran ulang, teryata cobra melakukan kecurangan sehingga natsu terjatuh. Cobra mendapat ganjaran kartu kuning oleh karena itu.

Game dilanjutkan lagi, tapi natsu tetap saja nggak menunjukkan adanya perubahan. Dia tetap nggak fokus dan nggak ada semangat. Peluit game pertama berbunyi, menandakan akan ada break sekitar 30 menit. Kamera menyorot ke arah team fairy tail yang sedang memasuki ruang tunggu lagi. Lucy tahu mereka akan kesini setelah ini, dan setelah memikirkan kata-kata gray tadi lucy tahu apa yang bisa dilakukannya.

Lucy melihat ke arah TV lagi yang kebetulan menyorot natsu, mata lucy melebar saat melihat noda merah ditangan natsu, sepertinya saat jatuh tadi dia terluka. Lalu kamera diarahkan pada tribun ke arah team cheers yang duduk disana, terdengar suara teriakan fanboy yang senang melihat erza dan lainnya dala kaos sepak bola team sekolah fairy tail. dia melihat lisanna yang hendak berdiri, tapi tiba-tiba levy dan juvia yang ada disampingnya mengatakan sesuatu yang mengakibatkan lisanna duduk lagi dan tersenyum, mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi.

Lucy mendengar teriakan gildart sensei dari kejauhan, sepertinya dia sedang memarahi natsu. Dia berjalan ke lauar ruangan dan benar-benar melihat natsu dikoridor berdiri membelakanginya. Gray ada didepannya dengan pandangan khawatir dan gildart memarahinya, anggota team lainnya sudah memasuki ruangan disamping ruang tunggu yang ditempati lucy. Lucy berlari ke arah mereka, natsu yang berdiri membelakanginya sama sekali nggak menyadarinya, senyum gray mengembang saat melihat lucy. gildart berhenti menceramahi natsu.

"WHooaaa... Lucy-chaaan..." kata gildart dengan senyum mesumnya, natsu yang mendengar nama lucy langsung mengedarkan pandangannya kebelakang dan mendapati lucy sedang berlari ke arah mereka dengan senyum terukir diwajahnya.

"ma... kau memarahi natsu terlalu sering... gildart sensei..." kata lucy dengan senyum manisnya yang membuat gildart tersenyum dari telinga ke telinga. Natsu masih terlihat nggak percaya. gray hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi orang-orang disampingnya itu.

"tapi dia idiot sekali hari ini, lucy chan" kata gildart dengan nada yang membuat gray ingin muntah.

Tiba-tiba lucy memeluk lengan natsu "jangan marahi dia, kalau kau mengijinkan aku bicara pada si idiot ini, aku jamin dia akan memenangkan team fairy tail dengan score 5: 1 setelah ini. bagaimana?" kata lucy.

"tentu saja boleh, lucy chan..." kata gildart lagi.

"baiklah, aku akan mengembalikannya beberapa menit sebelum game dimulai" kata lucy senang lalu menarik natsu yag masih keliahatan berada di dunia lain.

Gildart sensei dan gray melihat punggung mereka memasuki ruangan tunggu lain. tiba-tiba pipi gildart memerah.

"aku ingin bicara denganmu juga lucy-chan" kata gildart. Dia ingin melangkah mengikuti mereka tapi dihentikan oleh gray yang langsung menyeretnya memasuki ruangan.

"mereka hanya akan bicara gildart sensei, mereka nggak akan melakukan hal mesum seperti yang kau pikirkan" kata gray kesal. Dia berharap lucy bisa melakukan yang terbaik.

* * *

Lucy menutup ruang tunggu mereka dan mendudukkan natsu disalah satu kursinya. lucy menghembuskan nafas pelan dan mengambil persediaan obat lukanya dalam tas. Dia mendekati natsu dan duduk disampingnya. Dia memberikan natsu minuman dan menyuruhnya untuk minum, natsu langsung menurutinya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"kau terluka" kata lucy sambil membersihkan luka kecil di tangan natsu. natsu hanya diam sambil mengamatinya. Lucy membuka plaster dan menempelkan pada luka natsu. dia tersenyum puas dan menatap natsu tepat pada matanya. Lucy memberikan senyuman termanisnya.

"kau nggak perlu menatapku seperti itu, aku nyata" kata lucy. lucy mengambil handuk bersih dan berdiri dihadapan natsu, dia mengusap wajah natsu dan badannya yang basah karena keringat.

Setelah natsu kering, Lucy mengalungkan handuk bekas natsu dibahu natsu. lucy melihat ekspresi bingung natsu, keyakinan awalnya untuk memotivasi natsu goyah. Dia bahkan nggak menemukan sepatah katapun untuk memulai menyenmangati natsu. akhirnya lucy berbalik dan melihat ke arah TV yang masih menampilkan suasana di tribun penonton dan tribun temannya.

"aku melihatmu dari sini" kata lucy pelan. Dia masih berdiri di depan natsu tapi pandangannya tertuju pada tv, membelakangi natsu. Lucy hendak mengatakan sesuatu lagi, saat secara tiba-tiba dia merasa sepasang lengan yang sangat dikenalnya melingkar disekitar perutnya. Natsu memeluknya dari belakangnya, pipi lucy memerah. dia bisa merasakan badan natsu pada punggunggnya dan nafas natsu di lehernya.

"natsu..." kata lucy lembut. Dia sudah bisa mengembalikan warna pipinya lagi. Lucy tahu natsu mungkin mengalami hal yang berat saat dia tak disampingnya.

"aku kira kau membenciku" kata natsu pelan. dia terdengar putus asa.

"mana bisa aku membencimu" jawab lucy tenang.

"aku kira kau menjauhiku" kata natsu lagi.

"aku sibuk" kata lucy antara jujur dan bohong.

"aku kira kau bosan bertemu denganku"

Lucy tertawa pelan. "kalau aku bosan menemuimu, aku akan pindah rumah dari dulu" kata lucy, dia bisa merasakan senyum natsu di sisinya.

"lalu kenapa kau nggak pernah menghubungiku?" tanya natsu

"aku sibuk" jawaban yang sama membuat natsu sedikit curiga. Natsu mengingat hari disaat dia menemukan natsu bersama dengan kedua seniornya.

"dengan sting senpai dan rogue senpai?" kata natsu terdengar marah. Dia mempererat pelukannya.

Lucy ingat saat dia melihat mobil natsu mengamatinya.

"aku membantu rogue senpai kembali dengan yukino senpai" jelas lucy yang membuat natsu terbelalak dan melonggarkan pelukannya.

"kukira kau menyukainya" kata natsu.

"kukira kau tahu rasa suka rogue senpai hanya untuk yukino senpai" jawab lucy yang membuat natsu tertawa.

"itu pasti sulit" jawab natsu yang mempererat pelukannya lagi.

"lebih sulit dari yang kau bayangkan" jawab lucy pahit.

Mereka berdua terdiam.

"kau sudah mengutarakannya semua? Apa yang mengganggumu sehingga kau terlihat idiot dilapangan tadi?" tanya lucy dengan senyum menghiasi bibirnya. Dia bisa merasakan natsu mengangguk. Lucy tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukan natsu. lucy berbalik menghadap natsu. lucy menatap natsu dengan senyum tulusnya.

"natsu... kau sahabat terbaikku...apapun yang terjadi... kumohon percayalah padaku, aku nggak akan membencimu, menjauhimu, atau bosan denganmu... kalau aku terlihat terlalu sibuk untukmu... percayalah padaku... aku hanya sibuk dan nggak punya waktu cukup untukmu...dan kita akan mempunyai waktu yang lebih lama untuk bermain setelah kesibukan itu... kau mengerti?" tanya lucy. natsu mengangguk senang.

"good" kata lucy sambil memeluk natsu. dia meletakkan kepalanya pada dada natsu. natsu mempererat pelukan mereka.

Lucy merenggangkan pelukan mereka dan menatap natsu lagi. "hei, kau harus memenangkan pertandingannya setelah ini. 5: 1! Nggak boleh kurang dari itu atau gildart sensei akan menghukumku"

"5:1!"teriak natsu bersemangat lalu memeluk lucy lebih erat. mereka tertawa bersama.

"kau harus menuju teammu sekarang" kata lucy sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukannya.

"sebentar. Kumohon sebentar lagi" kata natsu mempererat pelukannya lagi

"baiklah, idiot" kata lucy dengan tawa pelan.

"terimakasih" timpal natsu senang, mencium dahi natsu lembut.

"ingat, 5:1"

"lihat saja nanti, 5:1 untukmu lucy"

* * *

Sebentar lagi game akan dimulai, Gray melirik ke arah natsu yang ada disampingnya, sejak lucy mengembalikannya ke ruang tunggu latihan sekitar setelah 15 menit, natsu nggak pernah berhenti tersenyum seperti orang gila. Sepertinya mood natsu berbalik 180 derajat. Gray melihat ke arah juvia dan menyadari lucy yang tadi nggak disana, duduk diantara juvia dan erza. Tanpa disadarinya natsu sudah berada disampingnya menatap ke arah yang sama dengan senyum lebar menghiasi senyumnya. Gray meneteskan keringatnya melihat tingkah natsu, tapi dalam hatinya dia senang bagaimana mood natsu sudah kembali. juvia yang sepertinya mengerti apa yang terjadi melihat ke arah lucy dan tersenyum ke arahnya. lucy hanya tersenyum dan melambai kecil ke arah natsu. mengepalkan tangannya untuk memberikan semangat pada natsu. saat kamera menangkap wajah lucy diantara kerumunan cheers, fanboy lucy mulai berteriak "LUCY-CHAAAN KEMBALI!" kata meeka senang. lucy melambaikan tangannya pada kamera. Sebaliknya natsu terlihat kesal pada semua laki-laki yaada di GOR. Tapi saat lucy melihatnya dengan senyuman lagi, natsu kembali tersenyum seperti orang gila. Gray hanya tertawa melihat perubahan mood sahabatnya tersebut.

Peluit berbunyi menandakan permainan telah dimulai lagi. Tidak seperti pertandingan sebelumnya, natsu sangat bersemangat. Gildart hanya bisa melongo saat melihat natsu yang bisa dengan cepat mengambil bola dari lawan dan menggiringnya dengan cepat, saat yang dihadapinya terlalu banyak orang dia memberikan bolanya ke jellal, jellal ke gray, mereka semakin mendekati gawang, gray memebrikannya ke laxus, laxus ke natsu dan natsu langsung menembaknya ke gawang dan gol. GOR ramai oleh teriakan supporter fairy tail.

"WHOOOOAAAAA! COOOL! HANYA DALAM WAKTU 3 MENIT, NATSU YANG TADI KELIHATAN SANGAT TIDAK COOL SEKARANG MENCETAK GOL! SATU SAMA! COOL!" kata jason heboh.

Bola mulai digiring lagi oleh team lawan, natsu langsung berlari mengejar bolanya dan secepat kilat mendapatkan bolanya lagi, dan menggiringnya ke arah gawang. Natsu berhasil melewati pemain dan saat mulai mendekati gawang, dia mengumpankan bolanya ke gray yang langsung ditendang gray ke gawang dan gol. Lagi-lagi gildart sensei hanya bisa melongo.

"FAIRY TAIL! COOOL! DUA SATU! COOOL!" kata jason lagi.

Dan begitulah, setelah mendapatkan 4 gol di menit ke-85. Team oracion seis semakin waspada. Mereka nggak bisa membiarkan mereka lebih malu lagi. Akan tetapi, karena kewaspadaan mereka dan kelengahan team fairy tail karena sudah mendapatkan point banyak, team oracion seis bisa mengendalikan bolanya.

_Menit 86_

team oracion seis sudah mendekati gawang.

_Menit 87_

racer mengoper bolanya ke cobra. Max berhasil merebutnya tapi beberapa menit kemudian cobra berhasil mengambilnya.

_Menit 88_

Cobra berhasil menggiring bola kegawang, dibelakangnya gray mengejarnya dan jellal sudah siap membantu gajeel didepan gawang. Natsu yang berada jauh dibelakang gray mempercepat larinya.

_Menit 89_

Cobra menendang bolanya ke gawang, diluar dugaan gajeel dan jellal, bolanya menuju ke arah gawang yang berbeda. Semua orang menahan nafasnya, saat bola hampir mencapai gawang, tiba-tiba natsu muncul dihadapan bola dengan senyum lebar.

"SCORENYA AKAN 5:1, BODOH!" teriaknya sebelum menendang bola itu dengan kuat. Bola menyeberangi lapangan, menuju ke area lawan, menuju ke area ke area gawang, kiper mereka yang lengah karena beberapa detik yang lalu bola sangat jauh hanya bisa memandang bola yang mendekat dan mencoba menangkapnya, tapi bola jatuh lebih jauh dari perkiraannya dan bola memasuki gawang tepat sebelum peluit berakhirnya game berbunyi. GOR berubah menjadi riuh oleh teriakan senang supporter fairy tail, pemain fairy tail berlari menuju natsu dan menggendongnya menghempaskannya kelangit. Natsu melihat ke arah lucy dan tersenyum. lucy tersenyum senang, lagi-lagi tanpa disadarinya sebutir air mata mengalir dari mata kananya. Dia mengangkat jempolnya ke arah natsu.

"kau menepati janjimu" ucap lucy pelan.

Gildart berlari menuju pemain-pemainnya dan memeluk mereka menggunakan tenaga yang bisa meremukkan tulang-tulang pemainnya. Saat dia melihat lucy di tribun, dia tersenyum dan mengisyaratkan rasa terimakasihnya. Lucy hanya tertawa, tidak tahu bagaimana jahatnya pikiran gildart tentang menggunakan lucy sebagai senjata rahasia pada setiap pertandingan mereka.

MC jason sedang mengumumkan jadwal-jadwal pertandingan-pertandingan selanjutnya, saat lisanna berjalan menuju lucy dan menepuknya di bahu.

"lucy... terimakasih..." kata lisanna pelan dengan senyumnya yang serasa dipaksakan, lisanna sudah menduga apa yang terjadi saat lucy nggak ada di tribun dan natsu kembali ke lapangan dengan semangat seperti itu. Lucy tersenyum kembali, tapi pada pikirannya ada rasa bersalah. Seharusnya dia membiarkan lisanna yang menyemangati natsu. saat lisanna ber jalan menjauhinya, lucy mengejarnya dan berdiri di depannya.

"lisanna, maaf ini nggak mudah... tapi kumohon bersabarlah... aku sudah berusaha" kata lucy menyesal.

Lisanna hanya tersenyum ke arahnya. "aku juga sedang berusaha, lucy... jadi kumohon kau juga bersabarlah..." kata lisanna. Senyum lucy mengembang. Dia melihat ke arah natsu, dan melihat ke arah lisanna lagi.

Melihat senyum natsu, lucy yakin bahwa Natsu berhak mendapatkan gadis yang lebih baik darinya. Seperti lisanna.

* * *

Lucy tertawa pelan, sting senpai menghubunginya.

"_yukino akan pulang beberapa hari lagi_" kata sting diseberang.

"oh ya? Itu bagus! rogue bisa menjemputnya di bandara, agar yukino senpai tau kalau rogue senpai masih peduli dengannya" kata lucy senang.

_"tapi lusa ada pertandingan baseball dan aku ingin mengajak rogue melihatnya"_

"jangan lakukan itu senpai... sudah kubilang jangan bertindak gay"

"_aku bukan gay, kurasa yukino tahu itu..."_

"apa kau pikir dia akan menunggu rogue menyatakan perasaannya padamu untuk tahu bahwa kalian gay? Nggak senpai. kalau kau terus-terusan menempel pada rogue senpai, yukino senpai akan merasa kau lebih penting untuk rogue senpai. apa disekitarmu nggak ada wanita yang bisa menjadi lebih penting dari rogue senpai?" tanya lucy dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

_"kau bisa jadi wanita itu" _kata sting singkat yang disambut tawa lucy.

"kurasa ide menyiksamu lebih bagus dari pada harus mengatakan cinta padamu senpai..." kata lucy.

"_kau bisa mencobanya. Lalu aku akan menimbang apakah ide menyiksaku memang lebih baik dari menyatakan cinta padaku"_

"bahkan aku nggak mau mencobanya" kata lucy.

_"ayolaaah... sekali saja" _kata sting.

"baiklah... tapi ini nggak serius"

"_oke. Aku akan mendengarkannya"_

"aku mencintaimu sting-kun" kata lucy dengan menahan tawanya. Di luar sisi sting sudah tertawa keras.

"_jangan gunakan nada itu dan nama itu! itu benar-benar buruk, kau nggak cocok dengan karakter seperti itu" _

"apa? Sting-kun mencintaiku lebih dari dirimu sendiri? itu manis..." tanya lucy untuk menggoda sting.

"_hentikan!" _teriak sting di seberang.

"terimakasih, sting-kun..." goda lucy lagi.

"_kubilang hentikan! Kau membuatku merinding"_

Lucy tertawa keras "sudah kubilang ide menyiksamu lebih baik daripada harus menyatakan cintaku padamu..."

_"kau melakukannya dengan nggak serius..." _

lucy hanya tertawa

* * *

natsu sedang berjalan menyeberangi balkon menuju ke kemar lucy, senyum nggak pernah lepas dari wajahnya sejak pertandingan tadi. Gray bahkan mulai menyangka natsu tersenyum pada batas melebihi kemampuan manusia lagi.

Natsu melompat dan berlari menuju pintu kamar kaca lucy yang ditutupi gorden-gorden putih. Pintunya agak terbuka, tapi saat natsu hendak meraih handle pintunya, dia menangkap suara lucy dari dalam.

"aku mencintaimu, sting-kun"

Natsu membeku. _Sting senpai?! dia menyukai sting senpai? jadi itu kenapa dia mau membantu rogue-senpai?_

Tanpa menyadarinya, natsu mundur.

"apa? Sting-kun mencintaiku lebih dari dirimu sendiri? itu manis..."

Terdengar suara lucy lagi dari dalam, dengan nada seperti itu kali ini natsu marah sekali. Dia berbalik dan berlari menuju kamarnya, membanting pintu balkonnya dengan keras dan melampiaskan kemarahannya pada kamarnya sendiri tapi sejenak kemudian dia berhasil menurunkan sedikit kemarahannya. Setelah kemarahannya menyurut besok, dia akan menanyakan lucy tentang ini. namun tidak sekarang, tidak saat dia sangat marah hingga mungkin kalau lucy benar-benar menyukai sting dia akan menemukan sting dan menghajarnya. Menghajarnya sampai lucy nggak bisa mengenali wajahnya.

**to be cont...**

**well siapa yg tebakannya bener? **

**ada ide untuk chapter selanjutnya? ԅ(≖‿≖ԅ) **

**ja ne :)**


	13. Chapter 13

_**mina... makasih buat ide 2 plus komentar2nya... keep following the story... **_

**chapter 13-plan?**

natsu bergerak cepat dalam kamarnya, sepagi ini. saat wendypun belum bangun. Natsu akan meminta lucy berangkat dengannya dan menanyakan apa yang dikatakannya dalam telepon kemarin benar atau main-main. Berbagai barang menjadi korban tabrakan kasar natsu. dia melemparkan handuknya ke sembarang tempat dan meraih seragamnya, setelah selesai dia segera keluar menuju balkonnya dan melompat menuju kamar lucy. dia mengambil nafas dalam dan menerapkan teknik pengendalian marah yang diajarkan mamanya. dia menekan seluruh anggapan negatif tentang hubungan lucy dan sting dengan pikiran-pikiran yang mengatakan bahwa lucy hanya bercanda dengan sting.

natsu hendak membuka pintu kamar lucy saat pintunya tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampakkan wajah shock lucy yang sedang memegang ponsel didekat telinga kanannya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya lucy pada natsu secara spontan.

Natsu hanya melihat lucy dan ponselnya secara bergantian, dia baru meyadari bahwa lucy sedang menelpon seseorang saat terdengar samar-samar suara seseorang dari ponsel yang digenggam lucy.

"bukan. Aku bukan bicara padamu, senpai... ada natsu" kata lucy pada seseorang yang ditelponnya.

"senpai?" natsu bertanya dengan nada penuh antisipasi. Kalau soal lucy hanya ada beberapa senpai yang mungkin akan menelponnya sepagi ini, sting atau rogue.

"ya... ini sting senpai..." kata lucy manis, dia menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada muka natsu. natsu membaca nama sting tanpa sedikitpun ketertarikan. Mereka berdiam cukup lama disitu sampai lucy menyadari mereka masih terdiam disana, lucy membuka pintu lebih lebar dan mengisyaratkan natsu untuk masuk kamarnya tapi natsu hanya terdiam tidak melangkah sedikitpun. Lucy mengerutkan salah satu alisnya. Dia kembali mengisyaratkan natsu masuk, tapi natsu lagi-lagi sepertinya tidak merespon.

"masuklah..." kata lucy pelan.

Natsu lagi-lagi tidak bergeming.

"kau gila, senpai" kata lucy pada sting yang masih di seberang. Dia menatap natsu singkat dan menghebuskan nafasnya pelan. tangannya menjulur dan meraih pergelangan tangan natsu untuk menariknya masuk ke kamar dan mendudukkannya di sofa.

"baiklah, nanti sore, jam 5 tepat... oke... besok aku yang menemanimu, setelah kita menyambut yukino senpai tentunya" kata lucy pada telponnya dengan senyum sumringah. Dia duduk di samping natsu dan melirik natsu yang kelihatannya tidak senang tapi karena tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya dengan natsu, lucy hanya melanjutkan telponnya. Bukan apa-apa, lucy masih terikat dengan perjanjian lisanna. Lucy nggak bisa begitu saja mengacaukannya, kejadian diruang tunggu pertandingan kemarin sudah mengacaukan semuanya, tapi saat lucy sadar bagaimana baiknya lisanna memperlakukan natsu, dia nggak bisa begitu saja menghancurkannya lagi.

"kau mau aku mengatakan sesuatu seperti tadi malam? Kau pasti gila senpai!... apa?! Kau nggak bisa begitu! Kau harus membiarkan dia pergi sabtu besok! Aku yang akan menemanimu... tapi aku nggak bisa mengatakannya sekarang... itu memalukan! Apa lagi natsu disini!" kata lucy dengan pipi memerah melihat ke arah natsu yang benar-benar terlihat tidak senang. lucy terlihat panik, sting menyuruhnya untuk mengatakan cinta pada sting lagi. Seperti tadi malam. Kalau sampai lucy tidak mengatakannya, maka sting akan menculik rogue untuk melihat baseball sabtu besok, yang artinya sting akan menghambat proses baikannya rogue yang berencana memberikan surprise pada yukino setelah mereka menjemputnya di bandara.

"oke! Oke! Aku akan mengatakannya! Aku akan mengatakannya! Asal jangan kau bawa dia! ..." kata lucy cepat pada sting. lucy mendengus kesal, lucy yakin seniornya yang satu itu tahu natsu ada disini, paling tidak sting menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan natsu. lucy sebenarnya nggak memikirkan bagaimana malunya mengatakan itu pada sting, tidak sama sekali! Tapi yang membuatnya benar-benar enggan mengatakannya adalah ada natsu disampingnya, sahabatnya terbaiknya, sahabat yang ternyata sudah lama memendam perasaan untuknya, dan sejauh ini dia masih menggantungkan perasaan sahabatnya ini. lucy nggak ingin menyakiti natsu, baik itu secara langsung atau nggak langsung. Jadi sejak tadi Lucy sangat berharap natsu mengerti apa yang sedang dimainkannya dari percakapannya yang tadi.

Pipi lucy memerah, dia melirik natsu dan memutar duduknya untuk membelakangi natsu "ini atau nggak sama sekali senpai, jadi dengarkan! aku mencintaimu, sting-kun..." kata lucy sangat pelan, setengah berbisik dengan nada yang datar, mungkin ada sedikit nada membentak disana. tapi tentu saja natsu bisa mendengarnya. Tangan natsu mengepal keras, dia bisa merasakan kemarahannya yang berhasil ditahannya sejak tadi malam berkobar lebih parah lagi.

* * *

Natsu mengawasi gadis disampingnya yang kelihatan khawatir dan panik itu, dia nggak tahu apa yag sedang dibicarakan sting dan lucy, tapi natsu benar-benar nggak menyukai pemandangan lucy yang mengacuhkannya, untuk bicara pada sting, senior dan sahabat laki-laki yang pernah disukai lucy.

"oke! Oke! Aku akan mengatakannya! Aku akan mengatakannya! Asal jangan kau bawa dia! ..." teriak lucy frustasi. Natsu nggak mengerti alur pembicaraan lucy, tapi sting sepertinya memaksakan sesuatu pada lucy. gigi graham natsu mengatup geram. Dia menoleh ke arah lucy dan mendapati sekilas tatapan lucy yang sangat jelas sedang mengawasinya dengan pandangan khawatir, natsu bisa merasakan kemarahannya meluruh saat mata mereka bertemu. Alis natsu terangkat saat melihat lucy bergerak membelakanginya dan setelah itu secara samar-samar dia mendengar lucy bergumam sampai-sampai natsu nggak bisa mendengarnya tapi ada satu rangkaian kata yang berhasil ditangkapnya, rangkaian kata yang sangat bisa merasakan kemarahannya sampai dengan ubun-ubun.

"Apa?! Kau pasti bisa mendengarnya senpai!" bentak lucy tiba-tiba yang membuat natsu kembali pada akalnya. Natsu sangat yakin yang nggak bisa didengar sting adalah kata-kata tadi. Natsu melirik lucy yang masih membelakanginya dengan kesal dan ingin tahu apa lucy akan mengulanginya lagi. sekarang natsu nggak hanya kesal pada sting tapi juga pada lucy, yang mudah saja melakukan itu untuk sting.

"baik... baik... tunggu sebentar" kata lucy panik, dia menoleh sekali pada natsu dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi natsu. saat itulah natsu merasa sangat kesal, lucy sudah membiarkannya duduk diam selama beberapa menit dan sekarang dia ingin meninggalkannya. Natsu mendengus kesal, Secara spontan natsu menarik tangan kiri lucy sehingga membuat lucy tertarik mundur dan menimpa natsu dengan posisi yang agak aneh. Natsu duduk tetap pada posisinya dan lucy duduk menyamping diatas paha natsu, dengan sandaran tangan lucy sebagai sadarannya yang menjaganya nggak jatuh. Lucy yang tadi menutup matanya karena takut akan jatuh, membuka matanya pelan. nafas lucy tertahan seketika saat mendapati wajahnya dan wajah natsu hanya berjarak beberapa inchi, sedangkan natsu yang dibutakan oleh kekesalannya nggak menyadari hal itu.

"tutup telfonnya" kata natsu dengan suara pelan tapi terdengar sangat mengintimidasi. natsu menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiri lucy lebih erat. lucy merasa sangat takut dan bingung dengan tingkah natsu, tapi dia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan menutup telponnya.

"kau mengatakan kau mencintainya" kata natsu berusaha untuk tidak terlihat semarah yang dia rasakannya, tapi matanya mengatakan hal yang jujur. Natsu nggak menyadari kalau dia menatap lucy dengan pandangan penuh kemarahan yang membuat lucy ketakutan. natsu nggak pernah menatapnya semarah itu. tapi lucy tahu, natsu berhak marah asal jangan sampai natsu membencinya. Memikirkan natsu akan membencinya dengan melihat tepat ke arah natsu yang nggak menampilkan senyumnya seperti biasanya itu membuat mata lucy panas. lucy bisa merasakan air matanya mulai memaksa keluar, tapi mati-matian dia menahannya. Dia tidak boleh menangis, dia harus bisa menjelaskannya kepada natsu.

"natsu..." lucy berkata dengan sangat pelan dengan suara yang hampir bergetar. Air mata yang ditahannya jatuh.

Suara rapu lucy seperti tamparan yang membangunkan natsu dari kemarahannya. natsu mulai menyadari apa yang telah dilakukannya. Natsu melihat pipi lucy yang basah. seketika kemarahan yang menguasainyanya digantikan oleh rasa bersalah yang besar. natsu melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan lucy. natsu melihat ke arah lucy, perasaan bersalahnya semakin bertambah saat melihat tangan lucy yang memerah karena genggamannya.

"ah, maafkan aku, lucy..." kata natsu pelan, dia sudah nggak mempunyai keberanian lagi untuk menatap lucy yag tadi dibuatnya menangis. Lucy terlihat bingung dengan perubahan mood natsu, beberapa detik yang lalu natsu terlihat sangat marah dan sekarang natsu terlihat seperti telah menghilangkan barang berharganya. Lucy hanya diam karena tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Terus terang nggak ada yang perlu dimaafkan dari natsu. mungkin natsu sedikit membuatnya ketakutan, tapi itu mungkin wajar karena apa yang dilakukannya tadi.

"jadi... sampai jumpa disekolah nanti" kata natsu lagi, dia mengangkat lucy dan mendudukkannya di sampingnya. Dia berdiri membelakangi lucy, dia berharap lucy mengatakan sesuatu untuk membalas permintaan maafnya. Tapi dia sama sekali nggak mendengar sepatah katapun dari lucy. Natsu merasa apa yang dilakukannya tadi memang terlalu keras dan dia memang nggak berharap banyak lucy akan memaafkannya.

Lucy melihat punggung natsu yang menjauh. Lucy menggeleng pelan, dia nggak bisa membiarkan natsu salah paham jadi Lucy mengejar natsu dan menarik ujung seragamnya yang membuat natsu berhenti dan menoleh dengan ragu.

"tentang apa yang aku katakan tadi, aku bisa menjelaskannya natsu, aku nggak bermaksud mengatakannya pada sting senpai, dia hanya main-main. Aku mengatakannya agar dia nggak menganggu rogue senpai sabtu besok, karena sabtu besok rogue senpai berencana melakukan rencananya untuk mendapatkan yukino-senpai lagi" kata lucy cepat dengan pipi yang memerah.

Natsu mendengar semua alasan lucy, beban yang ada didadanya serasa terlepas. Anggapannya tentang lucy yang menyukai sting hilang seketika. Dia sangat senang, tapi ada satu hal yang membuat kesenangannya terhenti.

"aku mengintimidasimu tadi... apa kau memaafkanku?" tanya natsu hati-hati.

"itu yang kau khawatirkan sehingga kau pergi tadi?" tanya lucy balik yang disambut anggukan pelan natsu.

Senyum lucy mengembang. seperti natsu, beban didadanya menghilang. "kau sempat membuatku ketakutan natsu..." kata lucy sambil menghapus airmatanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"maafkan aku, lucy..."

"aku memaafkanmu, natsu... tapi apa yang membuatmu sangat marah? Kau nggak pernah semarah itu saat ada hubungannya dengan rogue senpai" tanya lucy sambil meyentuh bahu natsu.

"aku hanya benci kau mengatakannya pada sting senpai " kata natsu gugup.

Lucy mengangguk mengerti tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

* * *

Mereka terlambat masuk kelas hari itu, dengan natsu yang tersenyum senang seperti biasanya dan lucy yang lebih diam dari biasanya. Lisanna melihat mereka dengan ekspresi penuh tanda tanya. Gray berkali-kali melihat ke arah mereka berdua dengan khawatir. Pada saat istirahat, lucy diminta erza untuk menemaninya menghadap kepala sekolah untuk masalah OSIS. Lucy bersyukur karena tidak harus menjauhi natsu secara tidak wajar, bukan menjauhi tapi memberikan kesempatan pada lisanna. Kali ini lucy menolak menyebutnya menjauhi karena lama-lama itu terdengar menyedihkan jadi dia menyebutnya memberikan kesempatan pada lisanna. lucy lebih berhati-hati saat ini, dia tidak mau sampai natsu menganggap dia sedang menjauhinya lagi. Jadi dia tetap membalas sms natsu atau menjawab telponnya walaupun lucy harus mencari alasan untuk menghentikan pembicaraan mereka.

Besoknya lucy berhasil kabur lagi untuk _memberikan lisanna kesempatan._ Selama seharian natsu nggak berhasil menemuinya. Lucy lega karena dalam satu hari itu dia nggak mengacaukannya. Hari rabu, lucy kembali mendapatkan keberhasilannya, natsu nggak pernah mempunyi kesempatan untuk bicara lama secara empat dengannya. Lucy benci mengakuinya, tapi pemandangan lisanna yang terus menempel pada natsu membuatnya sedikit cemburu karena merasa tergantikan. Tapi pikiran-pikirannya itu bisa dialihkan oleh sting senpai yang secara rutin mengganggunya. Kadang sting akan menjemputnya dari sekolah dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan natsu.

Hari kamis, natsu mulai gila. lucy benar-benar sulit ditemukan, bahkan dirumahnya sendiri. natsu menjadi pribadi yang pendiam lagi sehingga teman-teman natsu dan lucy mulai khawatir dengan keadaan mereka.

* * *

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing...

Bel selesainya sekolah berbunyi. Lucy berdiri dan langsung keluar kelas. Natsu yang tadi ketiduran terbangun dan medapati bangku lucy yang sudah kosong. Gray yang ada dibelakang hanya melihat natsu prihatin.

"natsu" kata lisanna riang dan berdiri di depan natsu.

"hmm?" tanya natsu yang kini melihat ke arah jendela, mencari tanda-tanda lucy dibalik ratusan anak yang berjalan menuju gerbang.

"kau mau pulang bersama ku? Aku bertugas menjaga toko hari ini. kau boleh mampir dan mengambil es krim kesukaanmu"

"kau bisa pulang sendiri hari ini, lis...?" toleh natsu ke arah lisanna.

"ah, kau sibuk ya?" tanya lisanna.

"dia ada urusan denganku setelah ini" kata gray yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka dari belakang. Juvia berada disampingnya mengangguk pelan.

"boleh aku ikut?" tanya lisanna.

"bukannya kau ada tugas jaga toko lisanna?" tanya mirajane di ambang pintu.

"mira-nee, kau nggak asik!" jawab lisanna. Mirajane hanya tertawa pelan.

"pulanglah, masih ada esok untuk bermain dengan natsu" kata mira. Lisanna menoleh ke arah natsu dan tersenyum.

"ah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok natsu" ucap lisanna yang langsung berlari menuju pintu kelas. Mira yang ada di ambang pintu kelas berjalan mendekati meja natsu dan melihat ke arah jendela, mengamati lisanna yang sudah keluar melewati gerbang. Natsu juga mengikutinya melihat ke arah gerbang, menatap sosok lisanna yang menghilang dibalik gerbang.

"Kalian belum pulang?" tanya erza yang kini memasuki ruangan. Dia membawa setumpuk kertas tebal dan meletakkannya pada bangkunya. Gray dan juvia menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan erza. Tapi mira dan natsu tidak merespon apapun. hanya ada mereka berlima dikelas dan koridor sekolah juga sudah mulai sepi. Kegiatan club diliburkan hari ini, oleh karena itu kebanyakan siswa sudah pulang.

"maafkan adikku, natsu" kata mirajane secara tiba-tiba dengan suara pelan yang bisa didengar oleh mereka berlima. Natsu mendongak ke aurah mira.

"apa maksudmu, mira? Dia nggak mempunyai kesalahan apapun" ucap natsu.

Mira menggeleng pelan. erza, gray dan juvia berjalan mendekati mereka.

"tidak natsu, lisanna telah melakukan sesuatu" kata mira sambil menatap bangku lucy dengan sedih.

"apa maksudmu? Mira?" tanya natsu bingung.

"erza, kau ingat dulu waktu dikamar mandi setelah latihan dan aku memintamu dan lucy duluan karena aku belum ganti baju?" tanya mira pada erza.

Erza mengangguk serius. "aku harus meninggalkan lucy setelah itu, karena lisanna ingin berbicara dengan lucy secara pribadi di koridor yang sudah sepi" kata erza.

mira kembali melihat ke luar jendela lagi. "aku... tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka"

* * *

"jadi benar itu sebabnya" kata gray disambut anggukan juvia. Dia melihat natsu khawatir. Natsu hanya diam dan terlihat shock.

"maafkan aku baru mengatakannya sekarang" mirajane melihat ke bangku lucy lagi.

Natsu terdiam dan mengepalkan tangannya. "kenapa lucy melakukan itu padaku? Bukankah dia berjanji akan memberiku kesempatan?" ucap natsu pelan. dia ingin marah tapi bingung pada siapa, secara tidak langsung mereka semua tersakiti karena rencana ini.

"jangan salahkan ini pada siapapun, natsu" ucap erza denga menepuk bahu natsu pelan.

"tapi rencana ini bodoh erza! Kenapa lucy menyetujuinya? apa dia sadar dia sudah menyinggung perasaanku padanya? Mereka menyakitiku disini! " kata natsu hampir membentaknya. Mirajane tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Natsu hendak berdiri tapi gray menghentikannya.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya gray.

"aku mau mencari lucy dan menanyakan alasannya" jawab natsu dengan cepat. Dia benar-benar marah.

"dasar bodoh! Apa itu akan menyelesaikan permasalahan ini? dewasalah natsu! pikirkan baik-baik! Apa kau pikir kau yang paling tersakiti dalam masalah ini? yang paling tersakiti adalah lucy, bodoh!" kata gray ikut geram.

Natsu seketika terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan gray. "lucy... yang paling tersakiti?" tanya natsu pelan.

Mirajane mengangguk pelan. juvia juga.

"lisanna... dia mendapatkan apa yang dimintanya dari lucy" kata mirajane sedih, mira melihat ke arah natsu "natsu, aku yakin lucy masih berusaha membuat kau berpikir dia sibuk dan belum punya waktu untukmu sehingga kau merasa dia nggak sedang menjauhimu." Natsu hanya terdiam, dalam hatinya semua rangkaian-rangkaian kejadian mulai membenarkan apa yang dikatakan mira "dan lucy... dia menjaga perasaan lisanna, mencari cara untuk tidak menyakiti lisanna dan kau, natsu. apa kau pikir mudah buatnya untuk menjauhimu? Menahan untuk nggak meminta bantuanmu saat dia ada masalah saat dia sudah terbiasa bergantung padamu? Dia sahabat terbaikmu natsu, dia menahannya sendiri" kata mira dengan menatap tepat pada natsu.

Mereka semua terdiam.

" tapi kenapa lucy menyetujui rencana seperti itu? dia menyakiti dirinya sendiri,,," kata natsu dengan suara yang mulai serak.

Tiba-tiba gray tertawa pelan. "huh, itu pertanyaan yang mudah. Tentu saja agar lisanna mempunyai kesempatanya untuk mendapatkan kau, natsu. anak itu, dia mendahulukan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri."

Mirajane mengangguk dan tersenyum juga. dia menepuk bahu natsu pelan "kalau ini lucy... kupikir dia nggak ingin cinta lisanna bertepuk sebelah tangan seperti cintanya pada rogue"

Kebingungan natsu sedikit demi sedikit terjawab.

"dia ingin natsu-san mempunyai seseorang yang benar-benar menyayangi natsu-san dan membuat natsu-san bahagia. lucy pikir dia nggak bisa memberikan lebih dari lisanna" ucap juvia dengan senyumnya.

"anak itu sangat mudah ditebak" kata erza lembut yang disambut tawa mirajane.

"jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini, natsu?" ucap mirajane dengan senyum manisnya. "banyak yang harus kita perbaiki disini, adikku yang jatuh cinta padamu, kau yang bodoh, dan lucy yang nggak akan senang kalau kita mensabotase rencana lisanna" kata mira

"andai hanya itu"kata natsu yang terlihat lemas. Dia menyenderkan bahunya pada sandaran kursinya dan melihat satu-satu temannya dengan lemas.

"ada lagi?" tanya erza ingin tahu.

"lucy sedang membantu rogue-senpai balikan dengan yukino-senpai dan sting-senpai sepertinya mengejar-ngejar lucy sekarang" kata natsu lemas.

Mereka semua mendadak lemas. "ini nggak akan mudah" ucap gray pelan.

* * *

Juvia bersandar pada dada gray, acara TV yang mereka lihat nggak begitu menarik perhatian mereka.

"kau terlalu khawatir dengan natsu-san, gray-sama..." kata juvia dengan senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

"dia kehilangan semangat bertarungnya sejak masalah ini, jadi aku bosan" kata gray yang nggak ingin mengakui rasa pedulinya pada sahabat sekaligus musuhanya itu. juvia tertawa pelan mendengar komentar singkat pacarnya itu.

"apa kau pura-pura nggak peduli seperti saat aku mengejarmu dulu gray-sama?" tanya juvia manis.

Gray tersenyum dan mencium pipi juvia lembut. "tapi itu yang membuatmu semakin menyukai, kan?" tanya gray sambil menggoda juvia. Pipi juvia memerah, tapi apa yang dikatakan gray tadi membuatnya memperoleh ide. seketika aura juvia berubah menjadi aura penuh ide licik yang membuat gray begidik.

"gray-sama... kita akan membuat lucy dan lisanna menyadari beberapa hal..."

* * *

Lisanna melihat ke arah luar tokonya dengan bosan. Dia merasa puas karena lucy benar-benar memberikannya waktu dengan natsu. dia yakin natsu akan menyukainya kalau rencana ini tetap berjalan.

Ponselnya berdering, dia mengeluarkannya dari apronnya. Senyumnya mengembang.

_Aku punya tiket nonton baseball besok, kau mau ikut?_

_Natsu._

* * *

Lucy mengetukkan kakinya pelan.

"senpai yakin kita nggak salah jadwal?" tanya lucy pada sting.

"bersabarlah sedikit, jangan buat rogue panik"

"oh, maafkan aku" kata lucy cepat pada rogue yang hanya tersenyum.

Sting mendecak pelan dan menyentil dahi lucy. "tch, apa kau hanya bisa bersikap manis pada rogue?"

Lucy hendak membalas komentar sting, tapi mengurungkannya saat melihat gadis berambut abu-abu cantik sedang berjalan membawa kopernya.

"itu yukino senpai" kata lucy senang. dia menoleh ke arah tempat duduk rogue yang kini sudah kosong. Dia melihat ke arah yukino lagi yang kini sudah ditemani dengan pelukan rogue. Mereka masih putus, tapi mereka terlihat sangat bahagia saat bertemu dengan satu sama lain.

Sting melihat ke arah lucy dan tersenyum saat mendapati pipi lucy yang basah.

"apa ini? kau menangis" tawa sting sambil meraih pipi lucy.

"eh?" lucy menoleh ke arah sting. dia menyentuh pipinya yang basah.

"orang bilang air mata bahagia mengalir mulai dari mata kanan, dan air mata sedih mengalir mulai dari mata kiri. Kau bahagia?" tanya sting.

Lucy tersenyum, dia menoleh ke arah dua senpai yang sepertinya sedang bahagia sampai tidak menyadari keberadaannya itu. "aku sendiri kaget karena aku bahagia, senpai" kata lucy. dia benar-benar kaget dengan dirinya sendiri, dia yakin dia masih menyukai rogue, tapi yang dia kageti dia nggak mempunyai rasa cemburu sedikitpun, dia merasa bahagia. bahagia akan kebahagiaan kedua senpainya.

Sting menoleh ke arah gadis disampingnya dan mengacak-acak rambut lucy pelan. "kau bahkan nggak sadar kalau perasaanmu sudah berubah" kata sting pelan.

"apa senpai? kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya lucy yang tak sempat mendengar apa yang dikatakan sting. sting menghembuskan nafas pelan dan tersenyum lembut ke arah lucy. dia menepuk bahu lucy dan mendorongnya menjauh dari rogue dan yukino. Lucy menoleh ke arahnya kebingungan.

"ayo..., biar mereka sendiri, kita ada pertandingan baseball yang harus ditonton"

* * *

Lucy menatap ke arah dua deret bangku didepannya nggak percaya, didepannya duduk sepuluh orang yang sangat dikenalnya yang sepertinya sudah duduk disana dulu. cowok berambut hitam panjang dan gadis mempunya rambut biru yang kelihatan saling nggak peduli, cowok berambut biru dan gadis berrambut scarlet yang sedang tertawa pelan. dibelakang gadis berambut merah duduk gadis berambut biru tua dengan tangan memeluk lengan cowok berambut hitam pendek. Disamping cowok berambut hitam itu duduk cowok berambut pink khas yang dikenalnya dengan gadis berambut silver pendek, dan disamping gadis berwarna silver pendek itu duduk gadis lebih tua dengan rambut silver yang lebih panjang yang sedang berbicara dengan cowok berambut hijau disampingnya. Gadis berambut silver panjang itu tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah lucy dan terlihat terkejut dengan ekspesi yang menurut lucy aneh dan terlalu berlebihan.

"luuuucyyyyy! Kau disini?!" tanya mira senang, belum sempat lucy menjawab semua teman didepannya menoleh dan langsung menyerbunya dengan sapaan dan pelukan senang dari sahabat-sahabat perempuannya. sting yang disampingnya tertawa saat para juniornya menyapanya hangat.

Lucy menangkap pemadangan natsu yang hanya terdiam tanpa menyapa sting, tapi gray menyikutnya dan natsu pura-pura antusias untuk bertemu dengan sting yang membuat sting mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"kalian sedang apa disini?" tanya mira yang disambut dengan tatapan bingung lucy.

"tentu saja untuk meihat orang saling memukul bola, mira-san..." jawab lucy yang disambut tawa sting.

Mira menggeleng cepat. "bukan itu... maksudku, kau dan sting senpai..." kata mira.

"kami menonton baseball, seperti apa yang kalian lakukan disini, memangnya kalian sedang apa?" sting yang mengerti apa yang dikatakan juniornya tersenyum senang saat melihat mira dan yang lainnya menghembuskan nafas frustasi atas jawabannya. Tiba-tiba dia mengerti lebih beberapa hal saat melihat gerak-gerak mencurigakan para juniornya yang seperti ada hubungannya dengan lucy dan natsu. dia melihat natsu yang menggeleng dan gray yang ingin menghajar natsu.

"apa kalian member VIP? Bangku disekitar sini hanya untuk member VIP dengan lisensi club baseball yang aku ikuti. Aku bisa membawa lucy karena dia membawa lisensi milik rogue, apa kalian anggota club? Aku nggak pernah melihat kalian dipertandingan baseball sebelumnya" tanya sting untuk menggoda mereka. mereka semua kelihatan gugup saat akhirnya gray buka mulut.

"karena semua bangku sudah penuh jadi kami dapat bangku ini" kata gray dengan alasannya yang menyedihkan sehingga membuat erza memukulnya.

"oh" respon sting yang menahan tawanya. Sepertinya dia harus berhenti menggoda juniornya.

Mereka semua menghembuskan nafas lega saat mendngar respon sting.

"Tapi beberapa bagian dari stadium ini masih kosong." Kata lucy tiba-tiba yang membuat erza da lainnya pucat. Lucy menjadi sedikit curiga, karena alasan sting tadi cukup kuat karena dia memang harus menggunakan lisensi rogue untuk masuk dengan denah bangku yang sudah ditetapkan dan dia yakin didepannya adalah bangku yang sudah diambil oleh anggota club, tapi karena yang membacanya tadi sting senpai jadi dia nggak melihat siap nama-nama anggota club didepannya. dia melihat teman-temannya yang mengeluarkan keringat dingin kecuali lisanna yang kelihatan bingung. Mencari alasan untuk menjawab mengapa mereka bisa duduk disana, tepat didepan lucy dan sting tanpai membuat lucy lebih curiga lagi atau yang paing buruk menemukan rencana mereka yang bahkan belum sempat mereka jalankan.

"a-a... k-kita..." mira terdengar gugup.

"tunggu! Aku tahu apa yang kalian lakukan! Kalian benar-benar jahat!" kata lucy tiba-tiba yang membuat beberapa temannya menahan nafasnya.

Sting mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "memangnya apa yang mereka lakukan, lu?" tanya sting yang membuat teman-temannya gugup.

"kalian mengikuti club sting-senpai tanpa mengajakku!" jawab lucy pasti yang disambut oleh hembusan nafas lega teman-temannya, tatapan bingung lisanna, tawa sting dan peluit dimulainya pertandingan.

"ah, pertandingannya sudah dimulai..." kata erza untuk mendistraksi percakapan mereka. syukurlah itu berhasil. karena beberapa detik kemudian perhatian lucy tertuju pada sting yang menjelaskannya bagaimana peraturan pertandingan baseball dengan senang hati.

Natsu tetap mencuri pandangan kebelakang sampai akhirnya gray menyikutnya dan menatap natsu dengan pandangan kasar yang berarti :LAKUKAN RENCANANYA ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU

_**to be cont...**_


	14. Chapter 14 - i care u

_**beberapa minggu ini, bener2 males nulis... tp ngeliat review kalian jadi merasa bersalah kalau harus males2an terus... well, akhirnya setelah membangun motivasi untuk nulis jadilah chapter yang nggak terlalu panjang ini... gomen...**_

**_Di chapter ini cara natsu memanggil lucy bukan lucy lagi tapi luce XD jadi kedengerannya "lus"_**

**_Rasanya lebih enak aja bayanginnya saat natsu manggilnya "luce aka lus" . _**

**_klo ceritanya melenceng dari karakter banget, gomen ne? :)_**

**_chapter 14 -i care u_**

_Lucy P.O.V_

_Mungkin natsu lupa aku disini? Ya? Nggak? Mungkin ya... hei! Itu nggak mungkin... _

_ Nggak mungkin... tapi kenapa dia sama sekali nggak menoleh ke belakang sedikitpun? Apa pertandingannya terlalu seru? Ah,dia berbicara pada lisanna lagi dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. mereka bahkan terkesan mesra-mesraan, tanpa menyadariku ada dibelakangnya. apa mereka jadian tanpa sepengetahanku? Itu nggak mungkin. tapi tetap saja natsu seharusnya paling nggak menoleh ke arahku dan mengajakku berbicara. Tunggu! Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan? Bukannya itu bagus? lisanna berhasil menarik perhatian natsu... itu bagus... semakin mereka dekat, maka usahaku untuk menjauhi natsu nggak akan diperlukan lagi. itu... bagus. _

"ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?" _sting senpai menepuk pundakku, mengagetkanku sedikit pada prosesnya. Aku mengangguk ragu._

_pemain yang didukung sting senpai mencetak score, hasilnya keadaan sekitar menjadi sangat ramai. Saat itulah sting menarikku keluar stadium. Saat dia sudah berhenti dan kami sudah berada diluar stadium, aku menatapnya penuh tanda tanya, tentu saja karena dia tiba-tiba menarikku keluar saat pemain jagoanya mencetak score. Apa dia nggak ingin tahu hasil pertandingan yang masih setengah permainan itu? _

"apa?" _tanya senpai pura-pura nggak tahu. Tunggu, apa dia benar-benar nggak tahu?_

"kenapa kau menarikku keluar?"

"karena kau sudah bosan disana" _kata senpai dengan senyum khasnya._

"tapi itu pertandingan baseball! Kesukaanmu, senpai!"

"aku yakin club favoritku akan menang. Tenang saja"

"ta-tapi.."

"ayo" _tangannya lagi-lagi menarikku, aku nggak mengerti dia akan mengajakku kemana, tapi ya sudahlah... lagipula natsu nggak mempedulikanku didalam sana. Dia sama sekali nggak peduli._

* * *

Normal. P.O.V

Natsu menggerutu pelan. moodnya menjadi sangat jelek saat mengetahui lucy dan sting sudah pergi dari tempat duduknya tanpa dia ketahui kapan. Teman-temannya sudah mulai pulang setelah pertandingan tadi, yang tersisa hanya dia, gray, juvia dan lisanna yang tetap saja menggandeng tangannya. Dia merasa bersalah karena dengan tindakannya tadi pasti dia telah memberikan lisanna anggapan yang salah.

"natsu... boleh aku bicara padamu... sebentar" kata lisanna pelan

"oke?" jawab natsu ragu.

Gray yang ada didepannya berhenti dan menoleh menghadap mereka.

"hanya kita berdua" lanjut lisanna sambil melirik ke arah gray. Gray mengerti dan langsung menggandeng tangan juvia.

"aku menunggu kalian di food court. Cepatlah setelah kalian selesai bicara" kata gray sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju food court yang dimaksudnya.

Kini perhatian penuh natsu tertuju pada lisanna. dia akan menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan lisanna

"natsu... aku tahu kau kesini untuk mengawasi sting senpai dan lucy"

Kata-kata lisanna itu membuat natsu kaget.

"kau... tahu?" tanya natsu speechless.

Lisanna mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "tapi ternyata lucy pergi dengan sting senpai ditengah pertandingan dan kau bahkan nggak tahu itu" kata lisanna dengan senyumnya.

Natsu mengangguk kesal. Kesal karena kenyataan itu benar dan kesal karena lisanna berbicara tidak langsung pada pointnya.

"apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan lis?" tanya natsu nggak sabar.

Lisanna tersenyum manis. "kau mungkin menyukai lucy, dan memperhatikannya.. tapi kau lihat sendiri, bahkan lucy nggak mengajakmu bicara sekalipun tadi, dan pada akhirnya dia meninggalkanmu disana tanpa pamit untuk pergi dengan sting senpai. apa lucy memperhatikanmu? Kurasa tidak natsu"

Ucapan lisanna yang terdengar begitu tenang mengagetkan natsu, dia ingin marah atas apa yang didengarnya, tapi ini lisanna.. teman yang sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri. dia nggak mungkin marah padanya.

Natsu tidak mengatakan apapun.

"ayo ke food court itu, gray menunggu kita" kata natsu mencoba untuk tenang, dia mulai berbalik tapi lisanna dengan cepat menarik tangannya dan memeluknya. Kejadiannya terjadi begitu cepat dan membuat natsu terkejut, tapi natsu lagi-lagi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dia juga tidak membalas pelukan lisanna.

"natsu... aku memperhatikanmu..." kata lisanna pelan tapi cukup keras untuk didengar natsu.

Natsu menghembuskan nafas berat dan menatap lisanna yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada dadanya. Bagaimana cara dia menolak lisanna tanpa menyakitinya? Dia menyukai lucy.. Dia masih menyukai lucy, masih sangat-sangat menyukainya, dan dia yakin lisanna tahu itu.

Lisanna mempererat pelukannya pada natsu dan dengan suara pelan, dia membisikkan sesuatu pada natsu. "natsu... kalau kau benar-benar menyayangi lucy... bukankah sebaiknya kau melepaskannya? Kau tahu... lucy nggak akan bisa menolakmu, kumohon jangan membebaninya, dia nggak ingin menyakitimu"

Lidah natsu serasa kelu. Dia tidak mampu mengatakan apa-apa, dengan pelan natsu melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan menuju foodcourt.

"ayo lis, gray dan juvia sudah menunggu kita"

* * *

Lucy mendekap maskot pertandingan baseball yang berbentuk boneka ayam lucu itu dekat dengan dadanya. Sting mengamatinya dengan senang.

"kau tahu, kadang kau seperti anak kecil" kata sting singkat. lucy mendongak dan menatap sting.

"kau berhalusinasi, senpai. aku lebih dewasa daripada kau"

"aku serius, lu..."

Lucy tertawa. " aku juga serius senpai"

"ugh, lagi-lagi kau menyakitiku" kata sting dengan muka pura-pura tersakiti. Melihat muka sting, lucy tertawa kembali dan memukul lengan sting main-main.

"aku ingin menyakitimu lebih dari itu!" kata lucy jahat.

Sting memasang muka cemberut. Tapi lucy tahu sting sedang senang.

"kuharap kau nggak bosan hari ini karena aku membuatmu nggak melihat pertandingan itu" kata lucy pelan, dia menatap langit yang mulai berwarna jingga.

"jangan khawatir, aku seratus kali lebih senang disini dengan kau yang tersenyum daripada menonton pertandingan itu dengan kau yang kebanyakan melamun" kata sting sambil mengusap rambut lucy.

Lucy tersenyum, tapi dia juga bisa merasakan pipinya memerah. "kau membuat pipiku memerah" kata lucy pelan. sting tertawa dan menarik lucy menuju tempat terparkirnya mobil merahnya.

"ayo, aku harus mengembalikanmu pada tante layla sebelum matahari terbenam" kata sting.

Lucy tertawa dan mengikuti senpainya, tanpa sengaja pandangannya tertuju pada dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya berdiri diantara keramaian orang. Lucy menoleh sekali lagi ke arah mereka dan memastikan apa yang dilihatnya. saat merasakan gadis dibelakangnya itu memperlambat langkahnya sting berhenti dan menatap apa yang dilihat lucy. seketika, dia mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. dia meremas tangan lucy dengan lembut untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya, lucy menoleh ke arahnya.

"ayo" katanya tegas. Lucy tersenyum pahit dan mengangguk. dia nggak bisa mengatakan apa-apa dan terus mengikuti langkah sting saat mengetahui yang dilihatnya benar-benar natsu dan lisanna, dan mereka sedang berpelukan.

* * *

Gray menunggu sahabatnya itu secara sabar. Juvia yang ada didepannya melihat ke arah sekitar arena stadium yang ramai dipenuhi penonton yang sedang mencari souvenir pertandingan ataupun sedag mencari makan.

"kuharap natsu-san nggak memperburuk keadaannya" kata juvia tiba-tiba dengan pandangan khawatir.

Gray menatap ke arah apa yang dilihat juvia dan mendapati natsu yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan lisanna yang berjalan disampingnya dan dikejauhan dia melihat sting yang membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk sting. Dia yakin dari arah mereka berdua datang, ada kemungkinan mereka berempat berpapasan. Apa itu buruk? Gray tidak tahu. Tapi saat melihat natsu dan lisanna menghampirinya, dia tahu ada yang buruk.

* * *

Natsu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya. Dia melihat ke kamar lucy yang gelap, tanda kalau mungkin lucy sudah tertidur. Dia menatap langit-langit dan menutup matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Kejadian hari ini benar-benar membuatnya lelah. Apa yag dikatakan lisanna tadi sore membuatnya berpikir. Apa benar lucy meninggalkannya demi sting? apa perasaannya benar-benar membebani lucy? apa lucy hanya nggak bisa menolaknya? Apa perkataan lisanna benar?

Natsu mengambil ponselnya dan menatap nomor kontak lucy. sebaiknya dia mencobanya. Dia men-dial nomor lucy. dia menunggu agak lama sampai akhirnya dia mendengar suara lucy.

_"Halo, natsu?" _

"lucy... kau sudah tidur?" tanya natsu pelan, suaranya terdengar parau

_"ya... aku baru saja tertidur"_ jawab lucy diseberang dengan suara yang agak tidak jelas karena baru bangun tidurnya.

"ah, maafkan aku. Kau bisa lanjutkan tidurmu" kata natsu pelan. "aku akan tutup telfonnya" kata natsu lagi dengan rasa kecewa.

_"tu-tunggu, natsu"_ teriak lucy diseberang yang membuat natsu membatalkan menutup telfonnya.

"ada apa luce? Kau perlu sesuatu?" tanya natsu.

_"kau baik-baik saja?"_ terdengar suara khawatir lucy dari seberang.

Natsu terdiam. "aku baik-baik saja, luce..."

_"kau terdengar sebaliknya natsu... aku tahu kau"_ kata lucy jujur, natsu nggak bisa menahan senyumnya saat mendengar penuturan lucy.

"aku hanya kelelahan" jawab natsu setengah berbohong.

_"kau yakin?"_ kata lucy cepat.

"aku yakin" kata natsu.

_"apa aku perlu kesana?"_ tanya lucy diseberang, suara serak dan pelan natsu nggak berhasil meyakinkannya bahwa tetangganya itu baik-baik saja.

Natsu terdiam dan berpikir, lucy bersikap seperti biasanya. Lucy memperlakukannya seperti biasanya, lucy masih mempedulikannya, lucy adalah gadis yang baik, gadis yang baik sampai lucy nggak mungkin bisa menolaknya. Harapan natsu untuk lucy sekali lagi runtuh.

Terdengar suara gemeresak diseberang, lucy mungkin sedang siap-siap menuju tempat natsu. natsu mengusap wajahnya dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"hentikan luce..." kata natsu yang seketika diikuti oleh keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

_"natsu?" _

"hentikan, kau nggak perlu kesini, aku nggak apa-apa" kata natsu. "jangan beri aku terlalu banyak perhatianmu, luce... kau tahu... kalau kau memberiku lebih... aku nggak akan bisa berhenti meminta darimu"

_"tapi itu wajar natsu... aku sahabatmu..." _

"justru karena kau sahabatku... kau nggak berhak terbebani olehku"

_"apa yang kau katakan? Aku sama sekali nggak terbebani olehmu natsu..."_ kata lucy tegas.

Natsu tersenyum. pembicaraan ini mulai melelahkan, lucy terlalu baik. Jauh lebih baik dari anggapannya. Mereka terdiam cukup lama.

_"aku kesana ya?"_ tanya lucy diseberang dengan nada hati-hati.

"terimakasih luce... tapi aku baik-baik saja, kau nggak perlu kesini. Tidurlah, itu akan membantuku saat ini" kata natsu tenang.

_"kau yakin?"_

"aku yakin, selamat malam" kata natsu

_"selamat malam natsu, aku menyayangimu" _

Natsu tersenyum dan menutup telponnya. dia tahu maksud kata terakhir lucy adalah sebagai sahabat. Lucy terlalu baik sebagai Natsu mulai nggak yakin kalau dia layak meminta lebih pada lucy.

* * *

Pagi itu lucy berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya sambil menunggu papanya mengambil mobilnya. Supir pribadinya hari ini harus menjemput rekan kerja papanya jadi terpaksa dia harus pergi diantar papanya. Dia berkali-kali melirik ke arah gerbang natsu karena dia yakin natsu belum berangkat. Benar saja, beberapa menit kemudian mobil milik natsu keluar. Senyum lucy mengembang seketika, biasanya natsu akan berhenti sebentar dan menoleh ke arah gerbangnya dan akhirnya memberikan tumpangan untuknya. Lucy berjalan menuju rumah natsu dengan senyum manisnya, tapi senyum itu tak bertahan lama saat mobil natsu begitu saja turun ke jalan dan meninggalkan lucy yang hanya bisa mematung tidak percaya.

"apa dia nggak melihatku?" tanya lucy nggak percaya.

Lamunan lucy dibangunkan oleh suara klakson papanya.

"ayolah sayang... kau nggak mau terlambat kan?" tanya papanya.

Lucy mengangguk dan seketika masuk ke mobil papanya dan mengencangkan sabuk pengamannya. Dalam hatinya dia bersumpah kalau natsu pura-pura nggak melihatnya dia akan memastikan lengan natsu lebam hari ini.

* * *

Di sekolah lucy langsung berlari menuju kelasnya dan mengedarkan matanya mencari natsu, tapi saat melihat natsu yang duduk dibangkunya dengan lisanna yang sedang berbicara denganya, lucy jadi ingat tentang perjanjiannya dengan lisanna. dia terdiam didepan pintu, bingung harus melewati mereka berdua untuk menuju kebangkunya yang berada beberapa baris dibelakang natsu atau mengambil jalan lain. tanpa disadarinya dia sudah mengambil jalan yang akan melewati natsu, dia melihat wajah natsu yang terlihat kelelahan. Dalam hatinya dia menjadi grogi, jangan-jangan natsu nggak akan menyadari keberadaannya saat dia lewat nanti. karena lisanna sedang disana, mereka berpelukan kemarin, dan mungkin lisanna telah mengambil seluruh perhatian natsu. beberapa langkah lagi, dia akan melewati natsu dan natsu sama sekali nggak menoleh ke arahnya. biasanya saat lucy berada di ambang pintu, natsu akan sangat cepat menyadarinya. Lucy menggigit bibir bawahnya grogi.

Empat langkah lagi, natsu belum menoleh. Tiga langkah lagi, natsu sama sekali nggak menoleh ke arahnya. dua langkah lagi, lucy frustasi dan tidak sadar kakinya tersandung kaki meja. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dan lucy menutup matanya tak siap dengan sakit yang akan dia rasakan saat bagian tubuhnya terbentur lantai ataupun furniture kelas lainnya. tapi sakit itu nggak pernah datang. dia membuka matanya pelan dan melihat senyuman dari wajah yang membuatnya kehilangan fokus beberapa menit lalu.

"selamat pagi gadis ceroboh" salam natsu dengan senyumannya yang memperlihatkan gigi taringnya. dia menegakkan postur lucy yang berhasil ditangkapnya tepat sebelum lucy terbentur apapun. lucy hanya terdiam dan menatap natsu yang berdiri didepannya.

"terimakasih" kata lucy speechless.

Natsu tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut lucy pelan. "lain kali hati-hati, luce..." kata natsu sebelum kembali menuju bangkunya. Lucy yang masih dalam fase kagetnya dengan cepat menuju bangkunya dan duduk, saat dia bisa memproses semua yang telah terjadi dia baru sadar jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat dan saat menyentuh pipinya, dia bisa merasakaan pipinya hangat. Lucy melihat ke arah punggung lebar natsu. Beberapa menit lalu saat natsu menangkapnya, lucy berpikir senyum natsu sangat keren. Dengan cepat lucy menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghapus pikiran anehnya.

Ponsel lucy bergetar. Lucy mengambil ponselnya dan tersenyum.

_Aku punya dua tiket nonton besok, kau bisa datang gadis kecil? –sting senpai_

Lucy dengan cepat membalas sms sting.

_tentu saja senpai - _

"dan...kirim" ucap lucy senang

"apa yang kau kirim, tuan putri?"

Lucy menoleh dan mendapati muka loke hanya berjarak beberapa inchi darinya. Lucy memutar kelopak matanya, dan tersenyum. dia tahu, dosis flirting harian loke akan datang sebentar lagi.

**_To be cont..._**


End file.
